Rose Noire
by HellMorgana
Summary: Lorsque l'on se nomme Arthur Pendragon, il vaut mieux rester loin de l'indomptable Morgana. Avec l'aide de Merlin, elle ira jusqu'au bout au sein de la puissante cité de Camelot, afin de faire renaître le droit à la magie.   Âme sensible s'abstenir.
1. Prelude

**Merlin**

**Comme vous avez dû le deviner, je suis une fan inconditionnelle de Merlin, cette série fantastique qui attise mon imagination.**

**Au fur et à mesure des épisodes, une idée a commencé à germer dans mon esprit, une idée que je veux aujourd'hui partager avec vous.**

**Les personnages seront les mêmes, Uther le roi tyran, Arthur le prince arrogant mais loyal, Morgana la beauté ténébreuse, Gaius le savant médecin qui ne cesse de me faire rire et bien sûr Merlin le magicien malicieux au cœur d'or et à la langue bien pendue.**

**Merci pour ceux qui la liront. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

Hell.

NB : je vous mettrez aussi vite que possible le lien youtube du trailer que j'ai réalisé pour cette fanfiction.


	2. La fin d'un monde

Chapitre 1

Le petit prince qui ne devait alors avoir plus de cinq ans quitta la grande cour du château entourée de fleurs sans un regard en arrière pour courir vers la crique nichée au creux d'un méandre de la petite rivière qui coulée tout près. Sa sœur jumelle ne tarda pas à le suivre, sa curiosité excitée comme toujours par les expédition de celui-ci. Elle non plus ne jeta pas un regard derrière elle. Rien, depuis qu'elle était venue au monde, n'avait jamais menacé son refuge et ceux qui le partageaient avec elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Tous deux ne comprenaient pas cette guerre et ces hommes armés venus de loin qui mettait tant en colère leur père. Leur mère leur avait un jour expliqué qu'un roi nommé Uther, effrayé par leur magie se sentait menacé par leur peuple.

Elle se précipita à la suite de son frère dans le courant et sentit rouler sous ses pieds le sable et les galets tapissant le fond qui s'inclinait rapidement. Elle plongea dans l'eau fraîche, émergea en soufflant, et nagea d'une brasse vigoureuse vers la rive opposée.

Les deux enfants jouèrent quelques instants, nageant de-ci de-là, puis se laissaient entraîner par le courant. Lorsque la rivière commença à s'élargir et ses flots à bouillonner autour des rochers, le garçon reprit pied et pris la main de sa sœur pour gagner le rivage. Ils posèrent un dernier galet rond sur la pile de ceux qu'ils avaient ramassé un peu plus tôt, quand la terre se mit à trembler. Ce n'était pas un simple tremblement mais plutôt un seul grand coup de tonnerre qui secoua le sol. Les enfants virent avec stupeur les cailloux dégringoler tout seul ruinant leurs efforts. Se retournant, ils aperçurent de gros blocs de roche s'écraser sur le château qu'ils venaient de quitter. La petite fille sentit sa gorge se nouer et la peur l'envahir. Elle essaya de se tenir debout, mais fut projetée à terre, déséquilibrée par l'étourdissant mouvement du sol. Son frère de même à terre ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

-Merlin ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ! hurla-t-elle

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Hunith leur nourrice s'empara de lui. Sa mère de même à ses côtés tenait déjà Morgana dans ses bras blancs. Sa robe était déchirée, ses longs cheveux noirs décoiffés. Toutes deux, un enfant dans leurs bras se précipitèrent dans les bois alors que les tremblements se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Merlin entraperçu une toute dernière fois ce qui fut sa demeure. Détruite. Il n'en resterait bientôt que des ruines. Il la fixa aussi longtemps qu'il le pu mais bientôt l'obscurité de la forêt se referma sur lui.

Des hommes arrivaient de tous les côtés. Tout cela était si soudain que personne n'aurai pu se douter un seul instant de ce qu'il allait se passer. Même les pouvoirs si puissants de leur père ne pouvaient les protéger contre ce déferlement d'hommes et de machines. Ils étaient un peuple fier mais peu nombreux, la soudaine guerre déclarée à la magie par la maison des Pendragon les avaient laissé sans ressources ni espoir.

-Hunith, je t'en prie prends les enfants. Ils arrivent ! hurla la reine.

Hunith s'empressa de se saisir de Morgana. La reine semblait si effrayé qu'elle se tint immobile quelques instants ne sachant que faire pour s'échapper. Elle s'éveilla soudain, un éclair passa dans ces yeux noirs désormais couleur de feu.

-Promet moi de veiller sur eux comme si ils étaient tes propres enfants, promet moi qu'ils sauront tout de leur héritage.

-Majesté !

-Promet moi Hunith ! la voix de la reine était dure.

-Je le jure Madame dit la nourrice en s'inclinant devant elle.

La reine embrassa une dernière fois ses précieux enfants et tira son épée. Elle prononça quelques mots dans la langue ancienne vectrice de magie et un sillon de feu vint soudainement les séparer. Hunith tourna les talons et couru aussi vite qu'elle le pu, un enfant sous chaque bras.

Les yeux exorbités d'horreur, Morgana entraperçu l'homme à cheval qui s'avançait vers sa mère, en voyant ce monstre en armure portant une couronne et une armure frappée du blason des Pendragon engloutir tout ce qui avait donné du sens et un sentiment de sécurité aux cinq premières années de son existence, Morgana hurla.

— Maman ! Maamaaan ! Elle était soudain consciente de ce qui arrivait.

Merlin se mit à crier à son tour mais de même que le château, leur mère disparu à tout jamais dans la lumière des flammes.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus, leurs jambes se faisaient lourdes alors que le sang affluant battait dans leurs tempes.

Un homme les poursuivait, le son de ses pas résonnait dans les oreilles de Merlin. C'était eux ou lui, il savait pertinemment que le soldat allait les rattraper d'une seconde à l'autre.

_Merlin ! cria Hunith

Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait plus, immobile en attendant de faire face à sa propre mort. Le soldat était sur lui, alors laissant toute sa haine et sa douleur l'envahir il hurla. Le soldat fut projeter en arrière d'une telle force qu'heurtant un tronc d'arbre il s'affala sur le sol, inconscient, laissant Merlin les yeux remplis de braises, reprendre son souffle.

Le soleil qui commençait à briller et tira Morgana de son sommeil. Elle quitta son abri tiède et douillet qui n'était autre que le corps de sa nourrice pour aller boire à la rivière. Elle descendit la pente qui y menait avec les plus grandes précautions, mais son pied glissa et elle roula jusqu'en bas dans un cri d'effroi et de surprise. Égratignée et endolorie, elle se retrouva dans l'eau trop faible pour se débattre et trop malheureuse pour faire un mouvement, elle se laissa entrainer par le courant.

Réveillé par le cri de sa sœur, Merlin se leva précipitamment ainsi qu'Hunith dont les traits étaient désormais déformés par la peur.

-Morgana, hurla-t-elle.

Mais la petite fille était déjà loin, elle ne l'aperçu que quand celle-ci poussa un cri de terreur à la vue des chutes un peu plus bas. Merlin voulu se précipiter dans l'eau mais Hunith le retint, ils se mirent alors à courir dans sa direction, plus bas dans la vallée priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

L'armée du roi Godwin d'Isildore venue en renfort et qui repartait après sa victoire indéniable sur le roi sorcier franchit la rivière en aval de la chute, là où le cours se faisait plus large et peu profond. Ils longèrent la rivière qui entamait sa course sinueuse à travers les steppes. La reine d'Isildore cheminait devant ses compagnes, le massacre de ses pauvres gens l'avait profondément troublé mais une femme dans ces conditions n'avait pas à se mêler de politique. Levant les yeux elle vit deux hommes s'arrêter et jeter un coup d'œil à terre.

Le soleil printanier hâlait déjà son teint. Ses grands yeux noirs brillaient de curiosité tandis qu'elle hâtait le pas pour découvrir ce que les hommes avaient délaissé.

A vingt-cinq ans à peine, la femme semblait chétive, sa première grossesse l'ayant laissé sans force mais était plutôt jolie, de haute stature avec un port indéniable de reine. Elle découvrit alors la petite fille inconsciente. Elle s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et la secoua doucement. La pauvre petite, ils étaient bien trop loin du lieu du massacre, elle ne pouvait être une rescapée. De toute façon personne ne pouvait échapper au cruel Uther. C'est alors que son époux s'avança vers elle.

— Catherine ! Qu'est-ce que cela ?

— C'est une enfant, mon ami. Elle n'est pas morte, seulement inconsciente, répondit-elle. Elle a dû tomber dans la rivière.

Le roi considéra la frêle mais jolie petite.

— Elle est peut être une sorcière.

— Impossible, regardez la ! Mais peu importe ce n'est qu'une enfant et elle mourra si nous la laissons là. Combien de fois avons-nous prié pour que Dieu nous envoie un nouvel enfant.

La reine l'implorait du regard.

Le roi baissa les yeux vers son épouse. D'une taille approchant le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, il était puissamment musclé. Il n'avait pour tout fardeau que son épée et son armure. Dissimulant son émotion, elle attendit tranquillement, lui laissant tout le loisir de réfléchir.

Il mit pied à terre et considéra plus attentivement l'enfant qui commençait à s'éveiller. De grands yeux noirs brillants semblables à ceux de son épouse vinrent le fixer et pénétrer son âme. Il caressa sa joue qui reprenait quelques couleurs. Depuis ce moment, le grand roi d'Isildore aima cet enfant qu'il considéra aussitôt comme sien.

Ils reprirent leur route emmenant Morgana.

Hunith et Merlin assistèrent à toute la scène.

-Il faut aller la chercher nana ! dit Merlin sûr de lui, je vais la sauver.

Hunith sourit, Morgana aurait une meilleure vie que ce qu'elle-même aurait pu lui offrir. Mais elle devait veiller sur la petite princesse désormais princesse d'Isildore.

-Viens Merlin, nous nous rendons en Isildore. Les vois-tu encore ?

Les yeux de Merlin vinrent s'éclairait d'un feu brulant, ainsi il voyait bien plus loin que n'importe quel homme et ici que sa nourrice qui ne possédait aucun pouvoir.

- Oui, ils se dirigent vers le sud-est, je peux les suivre ainsi. Viens !

Perché sur ce grand cheval dans les bras d'un inconnu, Morgana commença à s'agiter.

— Ma-man, gémit-elle. Ma-man !

Le roi l'attira contre lui en murmurant tendrement à son oreille sous l'œil bienveillant de son épouse. La chaleur de son corps ainsi que les sons apaisants pénétrèrent l'esprit enfiévré de la fillette qui se calma. Elle avait dormi par à-coups, se réveillant fréquemment.

La petite fille resta blottie toute la journée dans les bras de son nouveau père qui ne voulait plus la lâcher. Quand vint le temps de s'arrêter pour la nuit, Catherine l'aida à descendre du cheval. La petite grimaça de douleur et tous ses souvenirs refluèrent en force. Elle revit la rivière, le monstrueux courant qui l'avait emporté loin de son frère elle se rappela ses efforts pour gagner le bord de la rivière.

Catherine approcha le bol de ses lèvres. La fillette avait soif mais à la première gorgée le breuvage amer lui arracha une grimace de dégoût. Lorsque la femme porta de nouveau le bol à ses lèvres, cependant, elle but, trop effrayée pour refuser. L'odeur de la nourriture qui cuisait réveilla la faim de l'enfant et, quand la femme revint, elle avala avec avidité la nourriture proposée. Puis la reine elle l'allongea sur les fourrures préparées à son intention.

— Bien, dit-elle à haute voix.

La petite fille sursauta quand le roi entra dans la tente.

— La petite va mieux ma chérie, remarqua-t-il.

— Elle va beaucoup mieux en effet dit-elle en souriant. Je suis si heureuse.

Ce fut au tour du roi de sourire.

Ils levèrent le camp rapidement.

Vers la mi-journée, ils firent une courte halte pour se reposer pendant que des éclaireurs inspectaient les lieux.

Le roi vint s'asseoir auprès de la petite. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer avec une égale intensité. Impétueusement, avec l'audace spontanée des enfants, elle tendit la main et vint caresser son visage. La douce caresse de la petite fille émut profondément ce cœur solitaire.

— Je m'appelle Godwin mais tu peux désormais m'appeler père, dit-il en se désignant du doigt. Quel est ton nom ?

Cette langue n'était pas la sienne mais elle connaissait le langage des hommes.

_Je m'appelle Morgana.

Puis elle désigna la femme.

— Voici Catherine dit Godwin, ma femme et ta nouvelle mère mon ange.

Arrivé au château, la reine s'empressa de donner des ordres afin que l'on prépare sa chambre à Morgana.

Recroquevillé sur elle-même dans cette demeure inconnue, elle ne savait que faire. En entrant dans sa chambre une image floue qui devint soudainement de plus en plus claire dans son esprit se manifesta, elle se laissa happer dans ce tourbillon oubliant durant quelques secondes la réalité.

« Elle se retrouva dans une grande salle, un lieu inconnu ou elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Il y avait un homme vêtu d'un riche manteau d'un rouge sombre, portant une couronne en or.

-Papa ? Appela-t-elle

Mais assis sur son trône, l'homme ne la regarda point. Il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Entourés de personnes inconnues qui parlaient et chuchotaient dans un brouhaha insupportable, elle s'avança vers le trône. Cette image vient flotter devant elle et elle s'aperçue qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son père mais de cet homme qu'elle avait vu dans les bois avant que sa mère ne soit tué. La peur l'envahit puis vint la colère. L'homme la fixa avec un grand sourire bienveillant et lui tendit les bras mais alors que la vision se dissipait elle lui dit sans qu'il n'entende rien :

- Je te tuerai, un jour je te tuerai.

Sa chambre lui apparut de nouveau plus nette, elle revint à la réalité laissant cette vision la hanter.

Prise de panique elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, le désespoir l'envahit quand tous ces souvenirs lui revinrent d'une manière cruelle. Elle se laissa de nouveau couler dans ce flot du passé. Son père, sa mère, Merlin et Hunith …

L'enfant passa la nuit ainsi. Personne ne parvint à la faire réagir, prisonnière de sa douleur elle ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement

Un sentiment de vide transperçait son corps comme une flèche empoisonnée, elle se sentit si seule tout à coup au milieu de ces gens. Une envie de pleurer, d'être engloutie par la terre l'assaillit, et comme dédoublée elle vit son esprit se matérialiser sous ses yeux, elle était là pliée en deux, les mains posées à plat sur le sol de marbre blanc de sa nouvelle demeure qu'elle n'avait pas choisie.

Voici le premier chapitre.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'attends impressions, critiques, conseils etc… et j'aimerai savoir vous attendez que j'écrive la suite ou si je dois m'arrêter tout de suite !

En tout cas merci de votre lecture.


	3. L'arrivée

Voici mon second chapitre.

_**Arrivée au château**_

Au fur et à mesure qu'Hunith et le petit Merlin s'avançaient vers le château, la campagne dans ses alentours commençait à s'animer de plus belle.

A travers la brume épaisse du matin, Merlin distingua un petit pont de pierre s'élançant au-dessus d'un ruisseau qui longeait les murailles du château avant d'aller se jeter dans un lac, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Le château lui-même formait une masse compacte. Ici, ni tourelles élégantes ni remparts en dents de scie. Il ressemblait davantage à une gigantesque maison fortifiée, avec d'épais murs de pierre et de hautes meurtrières en guise de fenêtres. Des cheminées fumaient sur le toit de tuiles, ajoutant encore à la grisaille ambiante. La porte du château était juste assez large pour laisser passer deux charettes. Au moment où ils pénétrèrent dans la cour pavée du château, rendue dangereusement glissante par la rosée du matin, Merlin jusqu'alors bouche bée risqua une question.

« Allons-nous vivre ici Hunith? »

« Oui, répondit-elle simplement, mais Merlin désormais il vaudrait mieux pour notre sécurité que tu m'appelles maman. »

Maman … Il serra les poings. Maman n'était plus, sa maison n'était plus, de même que son père et que toute sa d'avant l'abominable massacre qu'il n'avait pas compris à temps. Se mouchant dans sa manche, tentant de toutes ses petites forces de ne plus pleurer, le but de Merlin était clair, retrouver Morgana. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait, il fit le serment, la sur ces terres inconnues de la protéger de la douleur, et de tout ce qui pourrait un jour lui causer la moindre peine. Telle était désormais sa mission mais encore fallait-il la retrouver et après … après il faudrait veiller sur elle sans que personne ne sache jamais les liens qui les unissaient.

Après une longue marche dans une suite d'interminables couloirs glacials, à peine éclairés par les meurtrières, ils débouchèrent sur une pièce assez vaste. La première chose que Merlin remarqua ce fut le grand feu de cheminée qui donnait naissance à un jeu d'ombre et de lumière sur le mur taché. L'auberge ou il avait résidé quelques temps avait été si froid, si humide, jamais il n'avait eu à vivre dans de telles conditions. Hunith lui avait conseillé de ne pas se plaindre et quand le petit garçon avait tenté d'allumer un feu dans la petite cheminée délabrée de leur chambre en utilisant la magie, elle était entrée dans une colère si noire que Merlin s'était réfugié sous les couvertures infestés de puces. La magie était désormais interdite, il avait bien compris que si quelqu'un le découvrait un jour, il serait exécuté et peu importe son âge. Hunith s'était particulièrement bien débrouillé et avait trouvé du travail au château. En ces temps de guerre les femmes capables de soigner les blessés, laver les draps et faire tout autres travaux ingrats mais néanmoins nécessaires n'avaient pas de prix.

Pendant plus d'une semaine, Merlin tenta de retrouver sa sœur, puis cru l'apercevoir un jour par une fenêtre. Ou était-elle ? Les coutumes ici étaient si étranges, les contacts entre nobles et serviteurs si formatés. Il n'avait même pas le droit de quitter la tourelle ou Hunith travaillait et où ils étaient tous deux logés. Merlin désespérait pourtant il sentait qu'elle était là, tout près, quelques murs de pierres les séparant. Ce ne fut qu'au matin de la troisième semaine que l'impossible arriva. Hunith qui n'avait pas le temps de rendre visite au maréchal ferrant et donc de lui apporter une potion pour ses vieux os entreprit d'envoyer son petit garçon.

« Fait attention mon chéri, ne parle à personne et couvre toi bien, il fait froid dehors »

« Oui maman, je ferais vite » dit Merlin, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait une éternité qu'il n'était pas sorti dehors. Le vent, les arbres … cela lui manquait tant.

A peine Hunith partie, ses dernières recommandations données, Merlin fila dehors. Il s'élança sur la route qui séparait le château des écuries, tout simplement heureux d'être libre de courir sans que personne n'y trouve à redire. Quand il aperçut les écuries, il doubla sa vitesse manquant de se cogner contre les grandes portes ornées de magnifiques sculptures à l'effigie de chevaux. Lorsque qu'il tira sur la poigné et pénétra dans la salle ou une chaude odeur de paille et de crottins de cheval vint lui chatouiller les narines, il s'immobilisa. Elle était là, accoudée près de l'abreuvoir admirant un magnifique étalon en train d'être ferré. Réprimant l'envie de se jeter sur elle afin de la serrer dans ses bras, Merlin s'approcha en silence et se glissa dernière elle, il admira de même que sa sœur le magnifique cheval, heureux de sentir cette présence connue, apaisante. Les inquiétudes de ces longues semaines se dissipèrent, elle était là, saine et sauve. Le bonheur qui lui serra le cœur manqua de le faire s'effondrer sur le sol.

Morgana quant à elle ne savait pas pourquoi le fait de regarder un simple animal la rendait si euphorique. Une puissance mystérieuse la poussait à se réjouir et sourire sans que d'aucune manière elle ne put se contrôler. La chose était si anodine et extraordinaire qu'elle décida que l'animal n'y été pour rien. Elle se concentra, ferma les yeux et distingua dans son esprit une forme bien particulière. Des cheveux noirs, de grands yeux gris, un sourire qui donnait de la force. Il était là, tout près. Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues. Ils étaient à nouveau ensembles et rien ne les séparerait jamais. Ne pouvant se retourner, elle savait pourtant qu'il était derrière elle dans une attitude protectrice. Aucun mal ne pouvait désormais atteindre ce cœur si rempli d'amour pour son frère. Alors que le maréchal ferrant s'occupait de son étalon, les deux enfants profitèrent de cet instant pour se retrouver, pour se parler sans que personne n'entendent. Merlin derrière Morgana, Morgana ne se retournant pas, ils étaient désormais la l'un pour l'autre. Ce moment de tendresse enfantine redonna espoir aux princes, enfants de la magie.

« Pourquoi pleurez-vous petite princesse ? » Le maréchal ferrant qui n'avait pas l'habitude des enfants se demandait bien comment un si bel animal pouvait rendre triste, qui plus ai lorsque il avait été ferré avant tant d'art.

« Rien, je suis heureuse ».

Lorsque Morgana quitta l'écurie en compagnie d'une femme qui n'était autre que sa nouvelle nourrice, Merlin se dépêcha de donner sa potion à celui qu'il avait désormais surnommé « le faiseur de miracle » afin de suivre sa sœur.

Se faufilant comme un renard entre les arbres, il ne quittait pas des yeux Morgana qui prenait soin de marcher le plus lentement possible. Arrivée dans la cour du château, il la vit pénétrer dans la tour ouest, mais lorsqu'il tenta de s'introduire dans celle-ci, des gardes lui barrèrent le passage.

« Halte la petit, tu n'as rien à faire ici »

Désespéré Merlin jetait des coups d'œil affolé à l'intérieur de la tourelle, derrière le garde. Morgana avait disparu. Baissant la tête comme un pauvre chiot désœuvré, il fixa le sol serrant ses poings comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était en colère puis ce qu'il vit le fit soudain crier, le cœur débordant de joie.

« Sacré sœurette … sacré sœurette ! »

Les gardes le chassèrent d'un coup de pied aux fesses et Merlin fila comme le vent en riant aux éclats vers la tour est, retrouver Hunith pour tout lui raconter et la rassurer au sujet de Morgana. Ce soir il la retrouverait, enfin il pourrait la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il avait eu peur, à quel point elle lui avait manqué et que désormais elle n'avait plus rien à craindre parce qu'il serait là.


	4. Retrouvailles

Désolé pour l'attente mais cela deviens difficile d'écrire avec les cours. Voici mon nouveau chapitre.

Dix heure venait de sonner, Merlin avait guetté patiemment la tombé de la nuit pour enfin pouvoir retrouver Morgana qui il le savait, l'attendait. Hunith s'était endormie, son souffle s'était fait régulier signe d'un profond sommeil après une dure journée de travail. La pauvre travaillait sans relâche pour subvenir à leur besoin et offrir au prince déchu la meilleure vie possible. Une vie qui elle le savait ne serai jamais la même que celle qu'il avait vécu auparavant. Merlin savait cependant qu'en dépit de ses dures conditions auxquelles il n'était pas encore habitué, il ne manquerait jamais d'amour.

Après un dernier regard en arrière, il sortit de leur chambre. Lui aussi était épuisé. Mais il éprouvait malgré tout un intense soulagement. Il avait eu si peur que Morgana se mette à parler, qu'elle révèle leur secret et ruine ainsi leur chance de survivre. S'élançant dans le grand escalier, il n'avait pas pris de bougie effrayé à l'idée d'alerter quelqu'un, ses pas dans le noir se firent silencieux. Les yeux baissés sur les marches du grand escalier en colimaçon, il se souvint du long trajet plein d'angoisse et de la peur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Morgana était tombé à l'eau. Ce souvenir réveilla sa nervosité et il s'accroupi quelques instants, attentif au moindre bruit.

Rien, personne, la voie était libre pourtant cette envie de voir sa sœur qui le tenaillait l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Si on les découvrait que se passerait-il ? Seraient-ils chassés du palais ou pire ? Il n'avait pas droit à la moindre erreur.

Sortant dans la cour, Merlin repéra rapidement les deux gardes devant le tour. Il fallait les distraire suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir se faufiler à l'intérieur. Il réfléchit vite et la seule idée qui lui vint à l'esprit nécessitait l'usage de la magie. Après tout faire bouger ces gros tonneaux à l'entrée était difficile sans magie. Personne à droite, personne à gauche.

« Dolgben » chuchota t'il. Ses yeux brillèrent instantanément et le tonneau bougea, puis roula venant s'arrêter aux pieds du garde qui surpris regarda son partenaire. Les deux hommes abasourdis ne savaient pas comment réagir, il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent ce soir. Alors ils entreprirent de ramener le tonneau de là où il venait n'osant prononcer un mot. Merlin en profita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur ni vu ni connu le sourire aux lèvres. Sa magie était un don de la nature, jamais il ne renoncerait à l'utiliser même si sa vie en dépendait et cela malgré les avertissements d'Hunith. Jamais il ne se plierait aux exigences de ses hommes qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez et qui tremblaient tant à la vie d'un simple sortilège. La magie noire était néfaste mais dans leur état de simple mortel ils ne feraient jamais la différence. Tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire était à craindre et désormais, après cette abominable guerre, à détruire.

Merlin se mit à la recherche du cadeau déposé plus tôt dans la soirée par sa sœur, il n'était pas difficile de le trouver vu l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégagé. Lorsqu'il aperçut le crottin de cheval dispersé dans le couloir il n'eut qu'a se laissé guider jusqu'à la chambre de Morgana.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte de sa chambre, il hésita. Peut-être n'était-elle pas seule, il posa alors l'oreille contre le bois froid et attendit. Au bout de quelques secondes il se retrouva par terre au pied de Morgana qui avait brusquement ouvert la porte.

« Bonsoir mon frère ». Le rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge annihila tout sentiment de colère de l'esprit de Merlin qui se trouva bien stupide.

« Tu l'as fait exprès » marmonna t'il.

Morgana entreprit de relever son frère. Elle ferma aussitôt la porte et se jeta dans ses bras, gloussant suite à cette entrée digne d'un prince de sang.

« Merlin » dit-elle enfouissant son visage dans sa chemise « Merlin ».

Après l'avoir serré contre lui, il se détacha d'elle, prenant son visage dans ses mains.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui » hoqueta-t-elle. « Mais je ne comprends rien, ils me prennent tous pour sa fille alors que c'est faux. J'ai préféré ne rien dire parce que j'avais peur mais maintenant je veux partir avec toi, je veux rentrer à la maison. »

« Morgana » dit-il en la secouant puis en la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras. « Morgana ! On ne peut pas rentrer il n'y a plus personne la bas. Hunith ne veux plus que nous utilisions la magie, ne dit jamais à personne d'où tu viens et qui tu es tu m'entends ? Personne ne doit jamais savoir sinon ils nous tuerons comme papa et maman. »

« Mais Merlin … » L'enfant désœuvrée ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tout se bousculait dans son monde jadis parfait. Le seul point d'encrage était son frère qui elle le savait ne la quitterait jamais.

« Non Morgana tu ne dois plus parler de ça, il faut rester ici avec Hunith, avec tes nouveaux parents »

« Ce ne sont pas mes parents ! »

« Je sais Morgana, mais ici nous sommes en sécurité, dehors nous n'avons aucune chance. »

Aucune chance, les gens étaient donc si cruels. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait il sur eux. Elle était en sécurité ici mais Merlin ?

« Eh toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je vais rester ici avec toi. »

« Comme serviteur ? »

« Ça ne me dérange pas, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. »

Merlin tenta de sourire mais Morgana n'était pas dupe et elle connaissait son frère mieux que personne.

« Mais ce n'est pas juste. »

« Tu as plus de chance que moi petite sœur mais je suis heureux que tu es cette place. »

S'en était trop, accepterait elle d'être traité selon son rang pendant que la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang irait trébucher dans la boue ?

« Eh bien pas moi, je voudrais travailler avec Hunith et toi ! »

Cette fois Merlin rit de bon cœur depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas taquiné sa sœur.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu détestes faire ton propre lit alors imagine le lit de toutes les chambres du château, il y en a beaucoup tu sais. »

« Tu te moques ! »

Morgana se renfrogna, tout cela était si sérieux pour elle. Merlin le comprit et tenta de la rassurer quant à son propre sort qui finalement n'était pas si terrible vu celui de leurs frères. Morgana le comprendrait un jour quand elle aurait grandi et muri.

« On sera ensemble quoi qu'il arrive, et même si personne ne sait, nous on le sauras et peut être qu'un jour les choses changeront »

« Mais quand Merlin ? Quand ? »

« Un jour, je te le promets, les choses changeront pour nous mais pour l'instant il faut vivre, c'est tout ce qui importe, tu comprends ? Promets-moi de ne jamais révéler notre secret et surtout pas au roi »

« Oui, je ferais attention »

« Tu me le promet ? »

« Je te le promets Merlin … jusqu'au jour où nous serons libres »

« Jusqu'au jour où nous serons libres »

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, ils les entendirent tous deux et à peine eurent ils le temps de se regarder qu'ils foncèrent se réfugier derrière le rideau de l'immense fenêtre.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme pénétra dans la chambre de Morgana. C'était la nourrice qui venait s'assurer que l'enfant dormait bien. En la voyant ainsi la petite fille se maudit de s'être réfugié auprès de Merlin dans ce moment de panique. « Qu'elle sotte ! » pensa-t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle sorte Merlin de ce traquenard et une idée commença à germer dans son esprit.

« Merlin » chuchota t'elle

Il ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur la nourrice qui faisait le tour du propriétaire, cherchant sa petite protégée.

« Merlin » répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Cette fois il tourna immédiatement la tête.

« Oui ? »

« Euh tu crois … tu crois que si je faisais mine d'avoir eu peur en entendant quelqu'un rentrer dans ma chambre puis tellement soulagé de voir ma nourrice, si je m'évanouissais, tu penses que ça ferait l'affaire ? Tu pourrais sortir ? »

« C'est vrai que tu es fragile petite sœur » dit-il d'un ton ironique. « Ma foi je crois que ça irai, si tu pouvais t'arranger pour tomber sur elle, ça serait encore mieux »

Morgana sortit le plus silencieusement possible de leur cachète.

« Arielle, c'est toi ? » Elle prit l'air le plus terrifié possible.

« Madame, oh Madame, c'est vous, je croyais que vous aviez disparu ! »

Morgana se jeta sur elle, tentant de verser de grosses larmes

« Oh Arielle, j'ai eu si peur, j'ai cru qu'un étranger était rentré dans ma chambre »

Elle sentit que le moment était venu de faire diversion afin de laisser à Merlin la chance de s'enfuir sans trop de pertes.

Elle s'avança en prenant soin d'écraser le gros orteil de la nourrice qui glapit de douleur.

« Je suis confuse » s'exclama-t-elle « C'est que… je ne me sens pas très bien ! Je crois que je vais défaill…

La femme rattrapa la petite fille de justesse, la pris dans ces bras pour la réveiller et la réveiller sans s'apercevoir de la petite ombre derrière elle qui se faufilait par la porte.

La nourrice jura voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la petite fille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

« Un jour nous serons libres » pensa Morgana et ce jour-là, ils regretteront tous leurs actes ! »


	5. Une nouvelle

Morgana qui venait d'avoir quinze ans errait dans la vaste pièce, inspectant les livres et les manuscrits dont elle raffolait tant. La plupart ne semblait contenir que anecdotes des temps passés sans intérêt mais certains étaient peut être intéressants, telle avait été sa mission aujourd'hui, découvrir une nouvelle perle rare qui changerait l'ennui de ses journées en aventures. Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs du cabinet et huma une forte odeur de papiers vieillissants. Voilà par contre qui lui serait précieux, un petit tas de lettres qui datait de la grande guerre. Elle referma le tiroir et essuya ses doigts noirs de poussière sur sa jupe. Il était peut être préférable d'attendre que les petites fées d'Hunith aient fait le ménage avant de poursuivre son inventaire.

Elle lança un regard dans le couloir. Il était désert. Pas un bruit. Mais elle n'était pas naïve au point de se croire seule. Même si les hommes de son père savaient se montrer discrets et diplomates, elle ne doutait pas d'être constamment surveillée. Lorsqu'elle se rendait au jardin, il se trouvait toujours une bonne âme pour l'accompagner. Lorsqu'elle faisait une promenade à cheval, un garde s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas la quitter des yeux. Le soir quand elle montait se coucher, on la suivait du regard depuis le bas des escaliers pour vérifier si elle prenait bien la direction de sa chambre. Le roi était décidemment trop protecteur envers elle mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer tendrement.

Elle poussa un long soupir. Au moins pour le moment, elle était seule dans la pièce et dieu sait qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de solitude.

Depuis son arrivée au château, les évènements s'étaient succédé avec une telle rapidité qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Le château débordait de trop d'activité pour lui laisser le temps de respirer, encore moins de se concentrer sur son passé secret. Jamais elle ne l'avait révélé, la promesse faîtes à Merlin il y avait maintenant près de dix ans avait été tenue.

« Madame »

Une voix douce lui fit lever la tête. Deux adolescentes de seize ou dix-sept ans se tenaient timidement devant la porte. Elles étaient pauvrement vêtues, chaussés de sabot de bois, les cheveux retenus sous un fichu en toile de jute. Celle qui lui avait parlé portait une brosse et plusieurs chiffons pliés, l'autre un seau d'eau chaude encore fumante. Les filles de cuisine de Hunith sans doute, venues nettoyer la bibliothèque.

« On vous dérange Madame ? » s'inquiéta l'une d'elles

« Non, non pas du tout » les rassura-t-elle. « J'allais justement partir. »

« Vous avez manqué l'heure du déjeuner » m'informa sa compagne. « Mais Hunith vous fait dire qu'il y a à manger pour vous dans les cuisines. »

Le soleil avait passé son zénith et elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était affamée. Elle adressa un sourire timide aux jeunes filles.

« Excellente idée, j'y vais de ce pas. Merci. »

Une fois de plus j'apportai son déjeuner à Merlin aux écuries, craignant qu'autrement il ne jeûne jusqu'au diner.

« Tu as eu une excellente idée, je meurs de faim » lui dit-il en engloutissant un morceau de pain.

Plus personne ne faisait attention au lien qui unissait la princesse au serviteur. Cette étrange amitié d'après le roi n'était que bénéfique et de toute façon Morgana ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Assise dans l'herbe, elle le regardait manger.

« Ce n'est pas censé être du vin chaud ? » ironisa Merlin en se saisissant du bol que sa sœur lui tendait.

« Oui, il me semble que c'était du vin chaud mais vois-tu mon cher frère, la route qui sépare le château de l'écurie est longue alors la prochaine fois tu te déplaceras. »

Merlin sourit devant la provocation de sa sœur, il chuchota les yeux brillants de malice.

« Regardes »

Ses yeux brillèrent et le vin se mit à bouillir instantanément.

« Merlin »

Morgana soupira, il était imprudent mais le regarder faire ses petits tour lui réchauffé le cœur. Merlin savait comment lui redonner le sourire.

« Maintenant c'est du vin chaud »

« Tu es impossible Merlin »

Le sourire sur le visage de sa sœur se transforma en grimace.

« Tu as encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit ? » demanda Merlin, inquiet.

Le silence qui suivit fut plus utile qu'une réponse. Toujours le même cauchemar, toujours la même obscurité, la terre qui se met à trembler, les cris qui lui déchirent les tympans et la laisse sans souffle lorsque terrifiée elle se réveille en sursaut alertant tout le château.

Soudain une ombre s'abattit sur eux. Une grosse botte crotté apparut et poussa Merlin dans les côtes.

« Alors feignant ! » lança l'intrus. « Tu te goinfres pendant que les chevaux se font la belle ? Et quand est-ce que ma jument sera nourrie hein ? »

Reprenant son souffle Merlin rétorqua.

« Elle ne le sera jamais si je me laisse mourir de faim. »

Après avoir salué rapidement la princesse, le vieil homme s'éloigna d'eux en maugréant, la présence de Morgana rendant impossible ses représailles envers Merlin.

« Je vais y aller, il y a beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui »

« Très bien, moi je vais retourner … ne rien faire comme d'habitude à moins que je ne me trouve un autre serviteur à distraire »

Merlin rit de bon cœur avant de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de sa sœur.

« C'est ça va distraire quelqu'un d'autre mais soit sage. »

« Oui, oui » dit Morgana en s'éloignant, déçue de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps dans l'herbe, discutant sous le soleil du printemps avec son frère.

Décidé à rendre visite à son père, Morgana se dirigea vers ses vastes appartement. Ils étaient situés en haut du donjon, accessibles uniquement par un étroit escalier de pierres en colimaçon. Elle entra alors dans une pièce ronde, aux murs couverts de tableaux et de tapisseries. Alors que le reste du château était tout juste confortable, pour ne pas dire austère, cette salle avait toujours été somptueusement décorée de meubles précieux si chers à sa mère et d'objets d'art.

En entrant, l'attention de Morgana fut comme à son habitude attirée par une immense volière métallique dont les courbes gracieuses épousaient parfaitement la voute du plafond et la surface bombée des murs. Elle abritait des dizaines de petits oiseaux.

« Tu es la ma chérie ». La voix de sa mère n'empêcha pas Morgana d'admirer les charmants petits animaux, elle ne se retourna pas.

« Morgana »

« Père n'est pas là ? » Une mésange s'approcha d'elle.

« Toujours aussi aimable. Ton père est dans le bureau, je vous laisse donc. » La reine s'éloigna vexée de l'impolitesse de sa fille mais avant qu'elle ait franchi la porte, Morgana éclata de rire et s'inclina devant elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

« Tu es vraiment impossible Morgana, allez rejoins ton père » dit-elle en la repoussant «Il a quelque chose à te dire. »

« Quoi donc mère »

« Tu verras bien petite curieuse »

La Reine sortit, et Morgana se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Elle le trouva assis, écrivant quelques lettres ou s'occupant d'affaires qui ne la concernaient pas et dont, a vrai dire, elle se moquait.

« Père, vous avez quelque chose à me dire a ce qu'il paraît ? »

Sans lever la tête le roi sourit.

« En effet, et je crains que cela soit une mauvaise idée de vous proposer cela mais après tout … »

« Dites vite ! »

« Et bien mon enfant, tu n'ignores pas la grande amitié qui me lie avec Uther, le roi de Camelot. »

Morgana se renfrogna, si elle ne voulait pas avoir de nouvelles de quelqu'un, c'était bien de ce roi maudit. Elle plaça une main sur son cœur afin de se calmer.

« Je ne l'ignore pas en effet ».

La princesse aurai préféré entamer cette conversation sur un ton plus cordial.

« Je dois me rendre à Camelot pour régler quelques détails, ce ne sera l'affaire que de quelques jours et j'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes »

Cette fois les yeux de Morgana s'illuminèrent.

« Oh Père, oui … j'en serai ravie. »

Le sort était en marche, plus que jamais elle se souvenait de la promesse qu'elle s'était faîte et peu importaient les conséquences. Elle embrassa son père avant de courir avertir sa servante. Ses affaires devaient être prêtes d'ici demain matin et dieu sait qu'elle ne voulait pas être en retard. La seule chose qui aurait pu effacer le sourire qui trônait sur ses lèvres était l'idée d'abandonner Merlin, de le tenir à l'écart de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Il l'en aurait empêché, elle le savait. « Pauvre de moi et pauvre de lui » se dit-elle. Ce ne serait pas leur fin mais celle d'Uther, bientôt ils auraient leur vengence.


	6. En territoire inconnu

Le lendemain matin, le roi, sa fille et tout un régiment de soldat franchirent les portes du château d'Isildore juste avant l'aube. En rang par deux pour passer l'étroite porte, salués par les adieux es amis, les cris des oies sauvages qui se réfugiaient dans les douves, les chevaux s'engagèrent donc prudemment sur le pont de pierre. Morgana ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer sans cesse des regards derrière elle, jusqu'à ce que le château ne soit plus qu'une masse sombre qui disparut finalement derrière un rideau de brumes. Contre toute attente, elle avait le cœur serré à l'idée de ne plus revoir, du moins pour quelques jours, la sinistre bâtisse de pierre et ses habitants.

Le brouillard étouffait le claquement des sabots sur la route et modifiait étrangement la portée des bruits. Un appel lancé depuis la queue de la longue procession s'entendait distinctement en tête, alors que les conversations voisines se perdaient dans un murmure confus. Morgana avait l'impression d'avancer dans un nuage peuplé de fantômes. Des voix désincarnées flottaient dans les airs, semblant venir de très loin et pourtant toutes proches.

Elle se trouvait au milieu du convoi, flanquée d'un côté d'un garde armé qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et de l'autre par son père, un homme si différent de celui que je connaissais dans la chaleur de notre demeure. Il montait une jument magnifique dont la selle était encombrée de deux énormes sacoches que personne ne pouvait approcher. La curiosité emporta la princesse. Il lui expliqua que l'une d'elle contenait ses outils de travail, à savoir épée, poignards et autres sortes d'armes mortelles auxquelles il tenait plus qu'à sa propre vie. Même en territoire ami, le danger était présent.

« Et l'autre ? » demanda-t-elle.

Alors que la première était pleine à craquer, la deuxième en comparaison semblait presque vide.

« Destiné au roi Uther » lui-dit-il simplement.

« Il doit s'attendre à recevoir un magnifique présent » maugréa Morgana.

Le roi haussa les épaules d'un air réjoui.

« Pas tant que cela mon amour. Un peu de patience, Uther recevra tout ce qu'il mérite de ma part. »

Insatisfaite de cette réponse, Morgana s'apprêta à répliquer mais fut stoppée nette par un sourire de son père.

Ils passèrent la journée à discuter, passant en revues les jours passés ou les hommes étaient encore de vrais hommes. Morgana appris que qu'Uther dans sa jeunesse avait accomplis de nombreux exploits et que son fils était bien parti pour lui faire honneur.

A la tombée de la nuit, ils installèrent leur camp dans une clairière au bord de la route. Après le diner Morgana se retira sous sa tante pour prendre un peu de repos. Son père lui avait donné pour mission de se lever aux aurores afin de se préparer pour sa première rencontre avec un roi étranger. Lorsqu'elle parut enfin apprêter, elle sentit étrangement le regard des hommes dans son dos. Elle ne comprenait pas ces coups d'œil déplacés qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Même en forêt, là où la nature ne reçoit d'ordre de personne, sa liberté avait des limites.

Ils atteignirent Camelot quelques heures plus tard et Morgana se tint bouche bée à la vue de cette merveille d'architecture. Un château presque blanc, entouré d'un petit village, qu'elle curieuse façon de construire un château. Mais elle aperçut bien vite les immense tours qui ornait le monument, le bastion imposant qui se dit elle ne devait pas être simple à prendre d'assaut.

Uther, elle le reconnu tout de suite, il était plus vieux mais son visage malgré quelques rides superflues demeurait le même, cet air sévère, content de lui ne cachait en réalité qu'une immonde cruauté. Tel fut le portrait que la jeune princesse avide de vengeance dressa du grand roi de Camelot.

Lorsque les yeux du monarque croisèrent celui de son père, ses yeux brillèrent de gaité contenue.

« Mon cher ami » s'exclama-t-il « vous nous comblez en accourant si vite et en amenant votre charmante fille. Morgana, vous êtes encore plus jolie que je ne le pensais. N'est-ce-pas ? N'a-t-elle pas l'air d'un ange ? » Interrogea t'il en se tournant vers un jeune homme de haute stature.

« Absolument » dit-il d'un ton qui ne plus pas du tout à Morgana « Avec une autre robe, elle serait divine. »

Une autre robe, mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Morgana, rouge d'émotion, se prosterna devant lui comprenant que ce manant n'était autre que le fameux prince Arthur. Celui-ci s'éloigna. Son père et Uther en firent de même laissant la, la jeune fille qui n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre les dames de la cour dans la grande salle où elle put enfin s'asseoir.

Morgana, assise sur son tabouret, était le point de mire d'un cercle de curieux. L'émotion affreuse qui l'avait étreinte un peu plus tôt suite à la vue du roi et aux paroles de son fils maudit se dissipait un peu. Maintenant elle distinguait tous les visages qui l'entouraient. Ils lui étaient tous étranger. Toutes ces dames étincelaient de la tête aux pieds. Elles portaient à la ceinture des colifichets de tous genres : petits miroirs, montres. Jamais Morgana ne pourrait regarder les autres ainsi avec tant de hauteur, jamais elle ne saurait s'entretenir avec cette voix élevée et précieuses qui semblait perpétuellement sucer des dragées.

« Ma chère, disait l'une, elle a des cheveux magnifiques mais qui ne sont pas très bien entretenus.»

« Sa poitrine est maigre pour dix-sept ans.

« Mais ma très chère, elle n'en a que quinze. »

« Suis-je une mule que l'on achète ? » se demanda Morgana, trop stupéfaite pour être vraiment blessée.

« Que voulez-vous » s'écria une troisième, elle a les yeux verts et les yeux verts portent malheur, comme l'émeraude. »

« C'est une teinte rare »

« Mais sans charme. Regardez-moi quelle expression dure a cette fillette. Non, vraiment, je n'aime pas les yeux verts. »

« M'enlèvera t'on jusqu'à mes seuls biens, mes yeux et mes cheveux ? » pensa l'adolescente.

Ce blabla inutile et blessant dura longtemps, trop longtemps pour que Morgana suive la conversation. Elle se contenta de rester muette, les yeux dans le vague lorsque le jeune prince qui ne devait avoir plus de dix-neuf ans entra dans la salle.

« Arthur » s'écria la femme qui s'en était pris à ses cheveux « Voici Morgana, la princesse d'Isildore. Vite, faîtes la donc danser. »

La compagnie des jeunes gens la distrairait mieux, Morgana le cœur battant, se leva d'un bond mais se sentit ridicule lorsqu'elle lut sur le visage du prince une indignation non dissimulée, c'était comme si il s'adressait à la grande dame. « Comment, semblait il dire, osez-vous me jeter dans les bras une princesse de campagne. ». Il tendit cependant la main à Morgana et elle mit dans la paume ouverte, ses petits doigts dont elle ignorait encore la délicatesse. En silence, il l'a guida jusqu'au centre de la salle du trône.

« Place, place. » S'écria-t-il. « Place à la princesse campagnarde. »

Il y eut de grands rires, et tous les jeunes gens se précipitèrent vers eux. Morgana arracha sa main de l'emprise d'Arthur et lui assena la plus grande gifle de sa vie, sur sa joue demeuraient les traces rouges des doigts pas si délicats que ça de l'adolescente.

« Après tout je ne suis pas si ridicule que ça avec mes yeux verts et ma robe simple. Vous n'êtes pas mieux lotit que moi avec votre épée trop grande pour vous. » S'exclama Morgana.

Alors sous l'indignation des dames de la cours et les éclairs que lançaient les yeux si bleus du prince, Morgana tourna les talons et s'éloigna la tête haute retrouver son père.

Ouf, je suis contente d'avoir terminé ce chapitre ... pas mal de boulot sur celui-ci, j'espère qu'il rendra bien et surtout qu'il va vous plaire. Après tout cette histoire est mon bébé donc je l'aiiiiiiime :D Ainsi votre opinion est bien plus importante. Luv U ;)

PS: Saleté de prince grrrrrr :/

PPS: Une ptite video de mon crue ^^ elle ne me satisfait pas totalement mais bon, pas grave ;) allez voir sur youtub point com slash watch?v=X5wJcMh9byY

Sinon elle s'appelle Merlin & Morgana Dark Rose ... voili voilou ^^


	7. Tentation et tentative

Tentation et tentative.

Le diner dans la grande salle se termina paisiblement malgré les coups d'œil haineux qu'Arthur lançait à Morgana. Les femmes, repues, conversaient joyeusement et semblaient laisser la jeune fille dans un silence qu'elle désirait plus que tout. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais ces petitesses et autres critiques l'avaient profondément blessé. Personne à la cour de son père n'avait osé la traiter de la sorte, ils n'avaient pour elle que compliments et gentillesses qu'elle leurs rendait bien. Ici tout était différent, les gens mesquins, hypocrites la mettait fort mal à l'aise et l'impossibilité de leur répondre tel qu'elle l'aurait voulu, la rendait coléreuse. Ce sentiment d'impuissance était cependant bien moins proéminent que la satisfaction de regarder les traces rouges qu'elle se flattait d'avoir laissé sur la joue du prince.

Ce qui troubla fortement la petite princesse, fût l'absence de son père et du roi à la table. Elle ne l'avait aperçu qu'a une ou deux occasions depuis leur arrivée à Camelot. Il lui manquait surtout en ces désagréables circonstances. Lui n'aurait pas permis que l'on se moque si allégrement de sa petite fille adorée. Et Merlin, lui aurait surement trouvé un moyen de rabattre le caquet de ses oiseaux de malheurs tout apprêtés pour se goinfrer de sucreries. Sans qu'ils ne remarquent quoi que ce soit, la soupière ce serait inexplicablement renversé sur leurs genoux ou cette femme ignoble la bas, aurait miraculeusement retrouvé une mèche de sa belle perruque poudrée au milieu de son assiette. Il lui suffisait d'un signe, d'une parole pour que ce rêve devienne réalité mais elle savait qu'ici la magie n'était pas tolérée, punie de la peine de mort par cet immonde tyran et meurtrier. De la journée, elle n'avait pas une fois pensé à ce qu'elle devait faire, la peur taillada son estomac mais c'était le moment ou jamais. Cette nuit elle mettrait fin à son règne despotique et peu importe les conséquences.

Lorsqu'elle fût autorisée à sortir de table, Morgana traversa en toute hâte le grand salon encombré de serviteurs et de seigneurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui, elle s'en aperçu, la dévisagé étrangement, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle s'attarda quelques instants dans le hall pavés de mosaïques ou les chiens dormaient, eux aussi repus pour la soirée. Elle cherchait son père qui ne devait pas être loin du roi et surtout elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Tout ceci n'en valait pas la peine. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, et ce ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir qu'il faudrait effacer de sa mémoire, comme un rêve un peu fou.

Elle entendit soudain la voix grave d'Uther venant d'un petit salon.

« Je vous demande simplement de vous faire mon avocat auprès du royaume de Cendred. Vous le connaissez personnellement et cette affaire n'est pas sans intérêt pour lui. Je veux la paix mon ami. »

« Vos paroles si elles étaient véridiques me réjouiraient Uther mais nous savons tous les deux qu'une trêve entre vos deux royaumes est impossible. Cendred n'est pas un homme facile. La guerre l'amuse. » Protesta son père. « La guerre contre le roi sorcier à affaibli mon royaume vous le savez, je ne peux pas me permettre d'entrer dans un nouveau conflit »

« Croyez-vous que cela m'amuse moi d'envoyer mes hommes se perdre dans cette forêt maudite ? L'armée coute cher et votre devoir si vous êtes mon allié est de m'aider à régler ce problème que cela soit en prêchant pour la paix ou en m'envoyant du renfort ! »

Morgana qui se tenait appuyée à une tenture vit de loin son père sortir son grand mouchoir et s'essuyer le front. Puis il se saisit de la sacoche que Morgana avait tant désiré ouvrir. Elle ne contenait rien. Son père la tendit à Uther.

« Tout ce que je peux vous donner aujourd'hui, c'est mon respect et mon amitié Uther, rien de plus. »

« Cela ne suffit pas. » répliqua Uther en se saisissant malgré tout de la sacoche.

« Il ne peut rien faire » se dit-elle le cœur serré. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien leur faire si nous nous retrouvons sans défense en lui envoyant une partie de notre armée. » Une peine insupportable lui montait à la gorge. On entendait toujours les violons et les guitares se répondre au fond des salons et les serviteurs commençaient à faire des allées et venues dans les couloirs. Elle serait bientôt découverte si elle restait planter là. Heureusement de sa cachette, elle vit que la fenêtre qui donné sur la muraille était ouverte. Elle n'avait qu'à faire le tour et attendre que son père quitte la pièce.

Morgana contourna donc l'épais bâtiment et se retrouva sur la puissante muraille. L'endroit était désert pourtant à cette heure de la soirée, la vue sur la campagne était splendide. Elle la contempla quelques instants. « Vais-je revoir la lumière du soleil » se dit- elle. Un instinct familier lui fit ôter ses chaussures et, avec agilité, malgré sa robe longue, elle marcha pieds nus sur les dalles froides. Personne n'aurait pu remarquer la petite ombre de l'adolescente blottie au coin d'une petite tourelle ornant l'aile droite.

Une fenêtre donnant sur une autre pièce devançait celle que Morgana voulait à tout prix atteindre. Celle-ci aussi était ouverte. Par curiosité, elle s'y pencha. La pièce était habitée car dans la pénombre du soir tombant, une petite chandelle y brillait. Le mystère des beaux meubles, des tapisseries, s'en accentuait encore. On voyait luire comme des cristaux de neige les nacres d'un petit chiffonnier d'ébène. Tout d'un coup en regardant dans la direction du haut du lit, Morgana eut l'impression que le tableau du dieu et de la déesse venait de s'animer. Deux corps blancs et nus s'y étreignaient dans le désordre des draps. Ils étaient si étroitement mêlés qu'elle crut d'abord à un combat d'adolescents avant de distinguer qu'il y avait là un homme et une femme. La chevelure brune du partenaire masculin couvrait presque entièrement le visage de la femme, son corps semblait vouloir écraser le sien. Cependant le corps de l'homme se mouvait avec douceur, régulièrement, animé d'une sorte de ténacité voluptueuse.

De la femme, Morgana n'apercevait que des détails à demi fondus dans la pénombre : une jambe fine, relevée contre le corps viril, un sein jaillissant des bras qui l'encerclaient, une main légère. Celle-ci allait et venait, caressant machinalement le flanc de l'homme pour se rejeter soudain en arrière, paume ouverte tandis qu'un gémissement profond se faisait entendre. Durant les instants de silence, Morgana entendait les souffles des deux amants. « C'est donc ça l'amour » se demanda la petite princesse tandis qu'un frisson d'effroi et de plaisir la parcourait.

Morgana se souvint cependant de sa mission et s'éloigna de la première fenêtre pour se diriger vers la seconde. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle était restée ainsi à les contempler.

Quand elle s'approcha de la seconde fenêtre celle-ci était fermé et pas une lumière à l'intérieure. Morgana sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle venait de perdre la seule chance qu'elle avait eu de tuer Uther. Jamais il ne se représenterait un moment pareil, un Uther ne se méfiant de rien, sans gardes aux alentours. Elle devait juste attendre la sortie de son père, juste attendre et elle avait attendu trop longtemps. Il n'y avait plus personne.

Morgana s'appuya contre le mur près d'elle laissant la colère la submerger. Après quelques instants de tempête, ou elle se maudit d'être si sotte, elle se sentit soulagée. Elle se rentait compte de la stupidité de sa réaction. Qu'aurait-elle fait devant Uther, elle n'avait même pas pensé à emporter d'arme avec elle. Remerciant le ciel de la tournure des évènements elle se dit que les deux amants devait être des anges venus la protéger et repensant ç cette scène, elle se sentit étrangement excitée et heureuse d'être en vie. Peut-être elle aussi serait un jour allongée dans ce même lit, nue, blottie contre le corps d'un homme partageant cette danse voluptueuse.

Et ainsi se termine ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.


	8. Destin en marche

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, les plus long que Morgana n'avait jamais vécu. Son seul désir était que le diner de ce soir soit rapide et indolore pour qu'enfin à l'aube, elle retrouve la selle dure et rêche de sa monture le longs des chemins qui séparés Camelot de sa maison en Isildore. Mais contrairement à ses attentes, tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu.

Maintenant tout le monde était réuni dans les salons. Cette nuit trop sombre et brumeuse n'inspirait personne. En pénétrant dans le hall, le nez de Morgana fut agréablement chatouillé par les effluves culinaires fort appétissants. Elle vit passer une série de petits valets en livrée qui portaient fort gravement des grands plats d'argent. Des faisans et des bécasses garnis de leurs plumes, un cochon de lait couronné de fleurs comme une femme que l'on mène à l'hôtel et autres délices défilèrent devant elle.

Le bruit des faïences et des cristaux entrechoqués venait des salles et des galeries ou toute la compagnie s'était réunie autour de petites tables napées de dentelles, dispersées çà et là avec bon goût. Une dizaine de personnes prenait place à chacune.

Morgana, arrêtée sur le seuil du plus grand salon aperçu le roi de Camelot qu'entouraient ses conseillers ainsi que son médecin, Gaius a ce qu'on lui avait dit. Un grand sage pour certains, un vieux fou pour d'autres. Elle l'avait déjà entraperçu quelques heures auparavant, et il s'était incliné devant elle puis lui avait souri comme si il l'a connaissait depuis des années. La jeune fille s'en était troublée mais cette marque de considération l'avait profondément émue, depuis combien d'année ne s'était on pas incliner devant elle avec tant de sincérité. Peu importaient les bavardages de la cour, elle le considérait déjà comme un ami.

Le prince partageait la table de son père ainsi que des dames et seigneurs et lorsqu'il l'aperçu il s'exclama.

« Oh ! Voici la princesse campagnarde »

Morgana lui tira vivement la langue, le laissant un peu pantois et continua d'avancer du côté de la table princière.

« Seigneur, que nous arrive t'il la ? » s'écria une dame de la cour. « Arthur, Arthur ! Ayez la bonté d'accompagner la princesse à la table des filles d'honneur. »

Le jeune garçon leva vers Morgana un regard maussade.

« Venez Morgana. » dit-il en désignant une chaise près de lui.

« Pas ici Arthur » continua la femme. « Vous aviez réservé cette place pour mademoiselle de Senlies !»

« Elle n'avait qu'à se hâter. Quand elle nous rejoindra elle verra qu'elle a été remplacée … avantageusement » conclut-il avec un bref sourire ironique.

Ses voisins s'esclaffèrent.

Cependant Morgana s'asseyait. Elle était allée trop loin pour reculer. Elle n'osait demander ou été son père et les éclats de lumière que se renvoyaient les verres, les carafes et les bijoux des dames l'éblouissaient jusqu'au vertige. Par instinct elle se redressa, bomba sa poitrine et rejeta en arrière sa lourde chevelure brune. Il lui parut de nouveau que quelques seigneurs lui jetaient des regards qui n'étaient pas dénués d'intérêt. Presque en face d'elle, l'œil d'oiseau de proie d'un chevalier la dévisagea un instant avec une attention presque déplacée.

Le chevalier qui répondait au nom de Derfel s'approcha finalement d'elle.

« Mes hommages madame ». Il lui baisa la main puis s'adressa au prince.

« Par le diable, majesté vous avez la une bien jolie compagne.»

« La princesse d'Isildore Derfel, elle nous arrive tout droit de son royaume reculé. Ah plaignez moi mon ami, deux heures durant je vais devoir supporter l'odeur de la campagne. »

Le cœur de Morgana battait si violemment qu'il lui semblait que son voisin Arthur devait l'entendre. Elle lui jeta un regard et surpris l'œil bleu profond du beau garçon attaché sur elle avec une expression indéfinissable.

Elle vit son père rentrer dans la salle. « Je ne peux pas nous laisser insulter par cet imbécile » se dit-elle. Le verre posé devant elle glissa inexplicablement et se retrouva sur le sol en mille morceaux sans que personne ne l'eu touché mais Morgana ne prêtait plus attention à la prudence dans ces circonstances. Elle profita de la surprise des deux garçons pour s'exclamer haut et fort.

« Nous somme peut être moins aisés que vous majesté mais au moins nous ne cherchons pas à appauvrir et humilier ceux que nous appelons amis. L'hypocrisie est un trait de caractère courant chez les faibles. »

Les rires dans la salle moururent sur les visages, et un silence si pesant tomba, que les tables voisines s'en émurent. Peu à peu les conversations languirent, l'entrain des dineurs se ralentit on regardait dans la direction du roi Uther qui affichait un sourire. Le père de Morgana leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tais-toi Morgana » lui murmura Arthur.

Elle lui offrit son plus charmant sourire.

« Je me terrais quand bon me semblera » répliqua-t-elle.

Le teint du prince s'assombrit et il détourna son regard mais Morgana jura avoir aperçu dans ses yeux une pointe d'amusement et quelque chose d'autre… Mais elle ne pouvait le deviner, ses dons ne servant à rien face à lui. Elle s'en fâcha.

« Allons allons mes amis » Uther s'imposa dans la salle. « Il n'y a ici pas de quoi fouetter un chat, seulement les paroles d'une enfant qui ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. M'est avis que des hommes se pendront après avoir rencontré pareil femme dans quelques années. »

Des rires fusèrent et le diner repris son cours. Arthur n'adressa plus la parole à Morgana qui pris soin de ne pas ouvrir la bouche a moins que ce ne soit pour manger.

Ce soir la lorsque Morgana s'endormit, elle rêva d'immenses yeux bleus dans lesquelles elle se noya, impuissante.

La jeune princesse accueillie le lendemain matin avec joie. Elle allait enfin rentré chez elle.

« Renvoyez la moi d'ici cinq ans mon ami, je me ferais un plaisir de l'accueillir parmi nous. »

Morgana patientant dans la cour, entendit la conversation d'Uther et de son père qui se dirigeaient alors vers elle.

Alors que sur leur monture, suivi par leur garde, Morgana et son père franchirent la porte de Camelot, celui-ci s'exclama.

« Morgana, tu me rends fou. Tu as entendu, Uther désire que tu rejoignes son château dans quelques années.»

« Oui père, j'ai entendu mais je n'irai pas. »

« Oh si tu iras, il m'a adressé sur toi des compliments si étranges que je ne savais si je devais m'excuser de t'avoir mis au monde. »

Morgana sourit pour faire plaisir à son père d'humeur joueuse, elle raffolait d'habitude de ses moments où il prétendait être son vrai père mais intérieurement elle hurlait à l'idée de devoir remettre les pieds dans cet endroit. »

« Partons père, partons vite » dit-elle finalement. Elle partit au triple galops, évitant ainsi le regard inquisiteur du roi sur des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas envie de verser.


	9. Rite et initiation

Cinq ans plus tard.

« Morgana, j'ai promis à ta mère que je prendrais soin de vous, que je vous protègerais mais maintenant tu as atteint l'âge ou toutes les princesses de ta famille ont connu leur premier rite de la Beltane. Je me dois de perpétuer cette tradition mon enfant, cela fait partie de ton héritage. »

« La Beltane ? » demanda Morgana, qui ignorait que l'on procédé encore à ce genre de fête.

« Beltane est un des sabbats majeurs de la tradition magique ma chérie. On l'appelle aussi fête du premier mai depuis que notre royaume a été détruit. Elle est fêtée lors de la première floraison de l'aubépine. Beltane est la fête du feu et de la lumière. Le feu de Bel est un feu bénéfique crée par les plus grands magiciens, il te protègera ta vie durant. » Déclara Hunith

Morgana n'était pas satisfaite de cette réponse.

« Mais la magie est interdite Hunith, je doute qu'une personne ayant toute sa raison pratique encore ce genre de rite. »

« Tu te trompes mon ange. Depuis qu'Uther a interdit la magie, certains sorciers ont réussi à faire revivre cette fête de la lumière au travers des fêtes autorisées par le roi. De nombreuses initiations ont lieu sans qu'aucun de ses barbares ne le remarquent. »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils utilisent la magie à l'insu des hommes Uther …devant eux ? Mais c'est dangereux. »

« Moins que de se cacher, en étant présent à nos rites, ils ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. »

« Tu veux que j'assiste à ce rite Hunith, avec Merlin et que l'on nous initient à je ne sais quoi. »

« Au feu sacré Morgana. Et Merlin ne t'accompagneras pas, cela fait déjà deux ans qu'il a assisté à sa première fête. Les hommes ont ce privilège. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est ton tour. Tu as vingt ans, l'année prochaine sera celle de ta majorité. »

« Hunith c'est … je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Comment annoncer à mon père que je dois partir pour je ne sais combien de temps. De plus je dois me rendre à Camelot dans une semaine ! »

« Je m'occupe de ton père Morgana, personne ne sauras que cette nuit tu ne seras pas là, pas même Merlin. Tu ne dois en parler à personne. »

« Merlin ne m'a jamais rien dit à propos de ce rite. En quoi consiste-t-il ? »

« Tu le sauras ce soir, un peu de patience. »

« Ce soir ? »

Cette fois tout allé trop vite, la jeune fille ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer.

« Tu parts tout de suite, tes affaires sont prêtes. Tu seras de retours demain sans que personne n'ai pu soupçonner ton absence. »

« Tout de suite ? »

« Ton cheval est prêt. »

Morgana n'avait pas eu le choix et la journée durant elle chevaucha seule vers l'endroit indiqué par son ancienne nourrice. En réalité elle le trouva sans difficulté. C'était comme si on l'attendait. Une femme sans âge se présenta à elle en plein milieu de la route.

« Suivez-moi Majesté »

Abasourdie la princesse ne refusa pas et d'un pas décidé suivie l'étrange femme. Hunith l'envoyait ici, elle pouvait donc avoir confiance mais cependant la peur la prie au ventre.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers une tente qui surplombé la plaine ou devait avoir lieu la cérémonie, des musiques étranges provenant d'un peu plus bas attirèrent Morgana qui se pencha pour tenter d'apercevoir les musiciens.

« Madame ? »

A contre cœur elle entra dans la tente. Un simple lit des plus rustres y reposait. Cependant une magnifique robe noire ainsi qu'un masque couvrant le haut du visage y avait été déposé. Morgana fut prier de les enfiler en se hâtant car elle était arrivée plus tard que la femme ne l'avait pensé.

Enfin habillé de cette robe en fuseau qui laissée parfaitement apparaitre ses formes et de ce masques qui la rendait si mystérieuse, Morgana sortit de la tente et entreprit de se rendre sur la plaine ou de nombreuses personnes étaient déjà réuni autour d'un grand feu. L'atmosphère chaleureuse gagna la jeune fille mais elle se demandait cependant pourquoi Hunith l'avait envoyé dans une telle beuverie ou hommes et femmes dansaient autour du brasier, une coupe de vin à la main.

Elle s'assit parmi d'autre femme et entreprit d'observer. Toutes les personnes ici présentes étaient vêtues de noir et portaient un masque, son propre frère aurait-il été présent qu'elle n'aurait pu le reconnaitre. Cependant leurs postures différentes permettaient de reconnaître les nobles des paysans.

Elle sentie un regard plutôt persistant qui la mettait mal à l'aise depuis quelques minutes, se retournant légèrement en faisant mine de se protéger de la chaleur du feu, elle aperçue un homme dans la foule qui la fixait intensément. Morgana n'aurait pu dire si cela était dû à l'ambiance festive ou au verre de vin qu'elle venait de terminer, mais elle se sentit soudain comme embrasée par un feu qui n'avait rien de réel. Ne lâchant pas des yeux ce regard si étrange et hypnotisant, elle sentie a peine à côté d'elle, la femme qui l'avait aidé un peu plus tôt la forcer à se lever.

Détournant lentement son regard, elle suivie la femme. L'homme quant à lui la fixa longuement jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le flanc de la colline.

Mithra, la déesse de la guerre de l'ancien culte. C'était à elle que cette nuit Morgana devait s'offrir. Cela se passa dans les collines, celle qui sont tout à fait situées entre Isildore et Camelot.

La prêtresse conduisit Morgana et d'autres femmes, de même masquées à l'entrée d'une grotte. Elle la pria alors de déposer ses armes, le couteau qui ne la quittait jamais ainsi que ses vêtements. Elle était là, nue, grelotant de froid avec pour seul habit son masque noir. La prêtresse lui passa un épais bandeau sur les yeux et lui dit que maintenant elle devais obéir à chacun de ses ordres et que si elle flanchait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, on la reconduirait à ses vêtements et à son arme pour la renvoyer, déshonorant de ce fait toute sa famille.

L'initiation consiste en une agression contre les sens de l'homme et qui veut y survivre doit se rappeler une seule chose : obéir. Voilà pourquoi les soldats aiment Mithra. La bataille assaille les sens, et l'attaque fait fermenter la peur, et l'obéissance enfin est ce mince fil qui arrache au chaos de la peur et promet la survie. Eux n'ont pas besoin de se confronter à l'obéissance, leur survie dépend de cela mais une femme ? Morgana savait au fond d'elle-même le dégout que lui inspirait l'obéissance aveugle.

Morgana n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle pénétra pour la première fois dans l'antre de la déesse, la femme ou peut être une autre, la fit tourner dans le sens du soleil, si vite et si rudement qu'elle en fut toute étourdie. Puis elle reçut l'ordre d'avancer. Suffoquée par la fumée qui venait d'un feu, elle continua néanmoins à avancer, suivant la pente descendante du rocher. Une voix lui cria de s'arrêter, une autre lui ordonna de se tourner puis encore une autre de s'agenouiller. On lui fourra quelque chose dans la bouche, et elle failli vomir la bouchée avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait que de poisson séché. Elle bue par la suite quelques infâmes breuvages qui lui fit tourner la tête. Probablement était ce de la mandragore mélangé à du jus d'aubépine. Des flammes lui caressaient la peau, brulant ses bras et ses jambes mais l'ordre d'avancer de nouveau lui fut donné. Puis elle dut s'arrêter. Elle devina que l'on plaçait à côté d'elle des buches et elle les senties s'embraser à quelques centimètre d'elle.

On lui donna l'ordre de se mettre debout, une épée vint caresser son omoplate et parmi le brouhaha qui mugissait autour d'elle du fait des boissons que l'on lui avait fait ingurgiter, elle parvint tout de même à percevoir une voix.

« Morgana, enfant de la magie, tu te trouves face au feu de la déesse. Saute ! »

Morgana ne bougea pas mais sentie plus intensément la lame dans son dos.

« Sautes ou tu déshonoreras le nom de ton père. Saute ! »

Alors elle sauta, la peur au ventre, le visage de Merlin dans son esprit.

Le froid glacé de l'eau la mordit soudain, si bien qu'elle crut qu'elle était en train de bruler. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de plonger non pas dans le feu de la déesse mais dans ce qu'il semblait être une marre. Elle bâtit alors des bras et des jambes et lorsque sa tête perça l'écran de l'eau claire, elle entendit que quelqu'un l'appelait. « Morgana … Morgana » alors elle se mit à nager jusqu'à atteindre le bord. On la hissa sur une surface dure et enfin on lui retira son bandeau.

Elle était désormais une femme, c'est ce qu'elle lut dans le regard de la prêtresse. Celle-ci lui demanda de se tourner et avec la même lame chauffée à blanc que celle qui l'avait presque transpercée, elle se sentit marquer. En effet la prêtresse venait de tracer une petite virgule avec la pointe de l'épée, symbole de la déesse.

« Tu es désormais une femme Morgana, défends ton peuple au péril de ta vie, montre autant de courage que tu l'as fait ce soir »

Sur ce la prêtresse l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Tu es une femme » murmura-t-elle.

Morgana encore abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer, se sécha et se rhabilla. Elle se sentait si forte, le souffle de la déesse était en elle. Merlin l'avait-il senti lui aussi ? Le sentait-il encore ?

La fête de la Beltane battait son plein et Morgana sentait les effets des breuvages se répendrent dans son sang, lui faisant perdre la tête lorsqu'elle se retrouva de nouveau au milieu de la foule qui dansait.

Elle l'aperçu soudain.

En une seconde, son regard s'était tourné vers elle. Instinctivement. Il avait senti sa présence, et c'était comme si elle l'avait attendu toute sa vie. Les images du couples ne formant qu'un qu'elle avait vu, la danse érotique dont elle avait été témoin lui vinrent à l'esprit tout à coup et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Cette musique si douce à ses oreilles retentissait dans son esprit et ne faisait qu'accentuer le désir qu'elle avait envers cet homme masqué qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle vit dans le noir ses pupilles se dilater et dans un geste que lui seul comprit elle lui ordonna de la suivre, ce qu'il fit. Ses yeux à elle, si verts lançaient des flammes et attiraient l'homme de façon irrésistible. Il était piégé dans ce piège divin dont elle était la maitresse. Elle s'était mise à bouillonner. Elle s'était levée et brutalement, elle avait attrapé le bas de sa robe gênant sa marche vers ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore mais qu'elle brulait de découvrir. Sans faire attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient, elle avait parcouru la distance si infime qui la séparer de sa tente. L'inconnu la suivie jusque-là. Depuis la tombée de la nuit, il rêvait de s'approcher d'elle, de la toucher pour s'assurer de son existence.

La dans la tiédeur et l'intimité de l'humble demeure, il posa ses main tremblantes sur la peau brulante du visage de Morgana qui réagit immédiatement, elle frémie, son cœur se remit à battre à tout rompre.

Ses yeux avaient enfin rencontrés les siens. Elle était là, près de lui. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il captura ses lèvres, découvrant leur brûlante douceur, les sentant vibrer sous les siennes. Elle résista quelques secondes mais les entrouvrit finalement et répondit à l'intrusion de l'inconnu. Son monde aurait pu s'arrêter là, rien ne l'aurait décidé à bouger d'ici, de ses lèvres.

Jamais il n'avait vu plus belle femme, il le savait malgré le masque qui cachait son visage.

Il entoura de nouveau son visage entre ses mains, avec la frayeur contenue de la voir fuir finalement. Ses lèvres dévorant les siennes sans se contenir, découvrant ce qui leur avait désespérément manqué sans même le savoir. Le jeu divin commençait, la prudence s'envolait, l'esprit se fermait à tout ce qui n'avait pas le goût de l'autre...

Tout tournait autour de Morgana dans un manège insupportable. Le manque d'oxygène, ses lèvres, la chaleur, la douceur de sa peau, l'envie, le désir, le plaisir d'être près de lui. Elle n'avait plus conscience de l'heure, du présent et du passé... Il était là. Elle se mit à haïr le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle a peu près autant qu'elle le désirait à cet instant. Morgana n'arrivait plus à faire la distinction entre les deux à présent. Tout se mêlait en elle dans le brouillard qui envahissait son esprit alors que son corps ne réagissait seulement plus qu'à ses mains. Elle agrippa ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'il la collait à la pique en bois qui tenait la tente, la soulevant dans ses bras.

Et tout continuait de tourner. Elle ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres attaquant toujours les siennes avec autant de férocité. Celles de Morgana répondant toujours avec autant de rage alors que la main de l'homme remontait le long de sa cuisse, repoussant sa robe. Morgana ne ressentait plus rien hormis la terrible chaleur qui naissait entre leurs deux corps, hormis les sentiments intenses qui l'assaillaient. Son corps réclamait ces caresses qu'il lui prodiguait avec frénésie.

Elle s'abandonnait à lui alors qu'il s'abandonnait à elle.

Dans un grognement sourd l'homme glissa à nouveau sa langue entre les lèvres de Morgana. Elle agrippa sa chemise, la tordit, la souleva enfin puis la fit glisser sur son torse jusqu'à la voir disparaitre au sol. Ses mains partirent découvrir les contours de ce corps étranger qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître depuis toujours. Les baisers de celui-ci vinrent s'écraser dans son cou, couvrant chaque millimètre de sa peau en feu.

Sans comprendre comment, Morgana se retrouva allongée sur sa couche de fortune, l'homme se pressant de façon indécente contre elle. Son regard d'acier la dévorait, il avait les yeux si bleus. Happant sa bouche avec violence, cherchant sa langue, ses mains se perdirent follement dans ses cheveux, descendant, remontant sans aucune retenue. Son corps se frottait au sien sans timidité. Il était à elle, elle était à lui en cette nuit sacrée de la Beltane.

Elle le regarda avec désespoir s'écarter d'elle, se redressant, la laissant contre le maigre matelas privée de son corps. C'était pire qu'un coup de poignard, elle sentait les larmes prêtes à venir inonder ses yeux mais en l'espace d'un moment, tout disparaissait de nouveau. Ses mains la ramenaient contre lui, la redressant avant de redescendre suivre les contours de son corps, s'arrêtant au rebord de sa robe, la saisissant et la faisant remonter avidement. Et elle se laissait faire aveuglément. Etait-ce cela l'obéissance ? Levant les bras, elle l'aida à faire disparaître le morceau de tissu, la laissant nue sous son regard devenue fou. Elle était de nouveau contre le matelas, haletante. Ses mains enflammaient sa peau, ses lèvres à la base de son cou descendaient dans une lenteur exquise. Le temps n'existait plus maintenant que sa bouche happait le moindre centimètre de peau, caressait ses seins, son ventre, allant et venant à leur gré sur elle, réveillant chaque cellule de son corps pour créer un chaos inouï. La poitrine de Morgana se soulevait à la rencontre de ses lèvres, ses mains agrippant tout ce qu'elles rencontraient pour résister à l'extase.

Sans même réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, sans se soucier des interdits déjà dépassés, d'instinct elle avait glissé ses doigts entre leurs deux corps, déboutonnant avidement le pantalon de l'inconnu aux yeux si bleus. Il avait frémi, grogné sur ses lèvres, enflammant davantage l'esprit de Morgana lorsqu'il avait senti cette intrusion divine. Et sans attendre, rendu plus fou par cette initiative, il s'était débarrassé de ce pantalon maudit qui l'empêchait d'atteindre la déesse qui gémissait entre ses bras. Ce n'est qu'en sentant le corps de l'homme dur et entièrement nu revenir se coller au sien que Morgana réalisa enfin. Il la voulait autant que qu'elle le voulait. Tout son corps le hurlait. Elle resta un instant figée face à la sensation de son corps contre le sien, leurs respirations haletantes se répondant. Le regard de son amant ne la quittait plus, presque rendu noir par le désir, avide, brûlant... dépassé par ces nouvelles sensations. Elle fit glisser avec lenteur ses mains sur son corps, suivant les muscles de son dos, descendant encore puis remontant de nouveau. Les soupirs de l'homme s'étouffèrent dans son cou, ses lèvres revenaient glisser sur sa peau, la laissant libre de continuer à parcourir ce corps qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois. Les doigts de Morgana se frayèrent de nouveau un chemin entre leurs deux corps, retrouvant son torse jusqu'à redescendre plus bas. Et il se figea quand ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur son sexe, avant de revenir l'embrasser de plus belle, une avidité nouvelle dans chacune de ses réactions face à ces caresses.

L'écho lointain de la fête de Beltane se perdit dans leurs gémissements de plaisirs, leurs corps se découvrant avec désespoir. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop. Jusqu'à ce qu'il faille en finir avec tout ce qui avait été si longtemps refoulé. Elle le senti enfin en elle. La douleur soudaine fit se tordre Morgana mais sous ces assauts ardents, le plaisir la gagna. Le monde réel s'arrêtait à la limite de cette couche sur laquelle son être était chaviré par des vagues incessantes de plaisir. Il n'y avait que lui. Lui basculant sur le dos, ses lèvres sur son corps encore et encore. Pas un geste ne vint l'arrêter quand Morgana s'était placée sur lui, à califourchon, son regard aimanté au sien. Rien n'existait plus quand elle ferma les yeux, son esprit envahit par la sensation de son corps contre elle, sous elle, en elle, quand dans des râles de plaisir, elle s'était mise à bouger sur lui. Elle voulait ses mains sur elle. Mais il agrippait férocement les couvertures à ses côtés. Des vagues de chaleur déferlaient de plus en plus avidement en elle. Son souffle était coupé par le plaisir, par l'intensité des deux corps dansant avec frénésie. Avec désespoir, elle se pencha, revenant chercher ses lèvres, submergées par l'intensité de ce plaisir que n'avez jamais connus ensemble. Ses mains vinrent enfin se poser sur elle, agrippant le bas de ses reins, s'y enfonçant, y laissant des marques. Son torse se collait à sa poitrine et son visage trouvait refuge au creux de son cou alors que ses lèvres n'arrivaient plus à contenir l'extase qui l'envahissait toujours plus.

L'emprise du l'homme s'était faite alors plus forte, ses lèvres s'agrippaient dans le cou de Morgana sans retenue, son corps tremblait sous le sien, secoué par le même plaisir que celui qui la possédait. Lui... toujours lui. Ça avait toujours été lui...

Elle enfouie son visage dans ses cheveux quand son corps avaient commencé à se tendre et à trembler, ne résistant plus au plaisir.


	10. Le grand départ

Morgana était assise à une table de la salle commune, le nez plongé dans une tasse de lait, luttant contre les vagues de nausée qui l'envahissaient.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, observant, cherchant ce qui pourrait la distraire de cette attente insupportable, elle croisa le regard de Merlin qui tachait de nettoyer les vitres.

Le plancher et les portes de la salle étaient épais mais pas assez pour étouffer le bruit des échanges orageux à l'étage au-dessus.

La princesse porta la tasse à ses lèvres mais dû renoncer à boire car ses mains tremblaient trop. Le départ était proche, les portes de Camelot s'ouvrait à elle mais elles se refermeraient derrière elle et pour combien de temps … Dieu seul le savait.

Elle fût tirée de sa rêverie par le claquement de la porte en haut des escaliers. La reine dévala rapidement les marches, talonné de si près par son père que celui-ci semblait lui courir après.

Après avoir jeté un coup s'œil furieux par-dessus son épaule, la reine se dirigea vers Morgana. Elle lui caressa la joue les yeux soudain remplient de tristesse puis lui attrapa soudain le bras, la forçant à se leva. Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la porte qui menait au jardin, le roi suivi sans un mot.

Les parfums âpres de la nature lui montèrent à la tête.

-Vous avez effrayé les serviteurs à hurler comme ça mère.

Celle-ci sourit mais ses lèvres se pincèrent et Morgana jura qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Son cœur se serra et elle se retourna faisant face à son père, le dos bien droit, la tête bien haute.

-Morgana, dit-il, que savez-vous du roi Uther ?

-J'en sais bien moins que vous mon père, la seule fois que je l'ai vu était il y a des années et en votre présence.

Morgana se garda bien de lui remémorer la conversation pas si privée que ça qu'il avait eu avec Uther et qu'elle avait surpris.

Elle ajouta cependant avec un sourire enjôleur

-Nous ne nous sommes pas très bien entendu.

-Je ne peux pas dire que l'homme me soit très sympathique mon ange, admit-il néanmoins nous n'avons guère le choix.

Il pianota des doigts la pierre sur laquelle il se reposait, l'air songeur.

-Certains le tiennent pourtant en haute estime mon père, on le dit valeureux soldat et excellent stratège.

Elle haussa les épaules

-Cependant n'étant pas général, j'avoue que ces qualités me laissent froides.

Il éclata de rire.

Morgana sourit mais se ravisa rapidement, elle avait depuis longtemps deviné ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son père. La guerre d'Uther contre Cendred dévastait le vaste royaume et Isildore se devait d'assister Camelot. Uther le puissant roi ne faisait confiance à personne même en ceux qu'il osait appeler ces amis et il craignait que ceux-ci ne se retournent contre lui. C'est la que Morgana intervenait.

-Vous avez pris votre décision père ? Répondrez-vous à la demande, si cela est bien une demande ?

-Tu es intelligente Morgana, tu l'as toujours été et clairvoyante, je t'aime plus que tout mais n'est malheureusement pas le choix. Tu te rendras à Camelot.

Morgana se tourna vers sa mère qui soudain éprouva un grand intérêt à admirer la couture de sa robe. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de livrer sa fille à cet homme.

-En tant qu'otage ?

-Doucement ma fille, il n'en est rien.

-Je vous en prie père, si je dois me rendre à Camelot, je préfère savoir ce qu'il en est.

Le roi poussa un profond soupire mais se tût un instant. La reine n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

-Tu partiras à l'aube demain matin, Merlin t'accompagneras.

-Merci père.

Il savait à quel point Merlin était important pour elle et avait confiance en ses capacités pour la protéger comme il l'avait toujours fait. Gaius, le médecin de la cours avait accepté de le prendre sous son aile le temps de l'arrangement. Et Dieu sait combien de temps celui-ci durerait.

Tous deux quittèrent le château à l'aube comme prévu entourés de quelques soldats. Ils n'avaient même pas laissé le temps à Morgana de coincer sa robe volumineuse sous ses cuisses avant de partir tant le temps pressé. Le tissu vola autour d'elle et sembla communiquer sa fureur aux chevaux qui filèrent comme le vent vers un avenir incertain, vers un statut d'invité royal ou d'otage royal en la grande demeure du seigneur de Camelot. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la grande route, la bouche des montures écumaient.


	11. Retour de la raison

Un chapitre rien que pour vous.

Les processions de soldats escortant une jeune fille ont quelque chose de magiques, elles tendent à imposer le respect, à engendrer la curiosité. Morgana se sentait comme un oiseau très rare, le genre d'oiseau que l'on ne trouve que sur des iles reculées ou dans des mondes inconnus. On l'avait enfermée dans une cage dont les barreaux n'étaient autres que des hommes puissamment armés, portant le blason et les couleurs d'Isildore. Comme à son habitude lors de longs voyages Morgana ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer sans cesse des regards derrière elle, le château avait disparu. Elle lutta de nouveau contre une vague de nausées qui ne cessait de la prendre depuis quelques jours.

Le brouillard étouffait le claquement des sabots. Les conversations voisines se perdaient dans un murmure confus. Merlin à sa droite souriait.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent Camelot, Morgana se tint bouche bée comme des années auparavant lorsqu'elle aperçut l'imposante bâtisse, ce château presque blanc, entouré d'un petit village. A la différence de ces années-là, son père n'était pas et elle se sentit seule, à la différence de ces années-là, personne ne vint l'accueillir. Seule une femme sur les grandes marches de l'escalier se tenait droite le sourire aux lèvres mais un air mélancolique peint sur le visage. Ainsi le temps du secret était arrivé. Après tout un otage, assurément de marque, mais néanmoins un otage ne nécessitait pas un accueil jovial. Comment Uther expliquerait il la présence d'une princesse étrangère à sa cour ?

-Voici votre chambre Madame, j'espère qu'elle vous conviendra.

Gwen, une jolie jeune femme qui devait être à peine plus âgée que Morgana semblait déterminée à la faire se sentir chez elle mais peine perdue. Morgana lui sourit usant de tout son sang-froid pour paraître sincère. Cela sembla contenter la servante qui lui sourit en retour. Elle comprenait sans doute la détresse de la princesse.

-Le roi me charge de vous dire que vous êtes invité ce soir à une réception en votre honneur.

Cette fois Morgana sortit de sa torpeur.

-Ce soir? Mais il fait déjà sombre dehors !

-Je suis de même chargée de vous aider à vous préparer, le roi vous attend déjà et si il y a bien une chose que je sais c'est qu'il n'aime pas attendre … Enfin, pas que je le connaisse, jamais je ne permettrais de … je ne le juge pas Madame ..Pardonnez-moi.

Le visage de Gwen se tinta de rouge, elle semblait alors plus jeune que jamais.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excusez Gwen, il n'y a pas de mal et si je dois rester ici, je tiens à ce que tu m'appelles Morgana.

Cette fois Gwen ne put dissimuler le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

-Je t'en prie Gwen, j'ai tant besoin d'une amie, d'une confidente. Ici je ne connais rien, ou du plus loin que je ne me souvienne, pas grand-chose.

-Je tacherais d'être digne de vous Madame.

-Morgana.

-Je tacherais d'être digne de vous Morgana.

Les présentations faîtes, il était temps de se préparer. Otage ou pas Morgana était bien décidé à leur montrer à tous de quoi elle était capable. Elle leur montrerait donc qui elle était.

Dans une pluie de rubans et de phare à joue, Gwen ressemblait à un artiste achevant sa toile. Morgana se laissa faire après quelques tentatives d'opposition mais Gwen avait la main sure, et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Morgana ne put s'empêcher de s'admirer dans le miroir. Elle était tout simplement divine.

Gwen avait opté pour un maquillage légèrement charbonneux qui mettait en valeur les magnifiques yeux verts de la princesse ainsi que son visage blanc encadré par de lourdes boucles noires. Le rouge sur ces lèvres semblait avoir était fait par le même artisan, créateur de la superbe robe rouge qu'elle portait. Une robe décolletée, qui laissait apparaître la peau veloutée de son dos et qui soulignait ses courbes parfaites. Gwen regarda son œuvre avec fierté.

-Vous êtes fin prête Morgana.

Celle-ci sourit. Elle chuchota.

-Prête pour quoi ?

-A vous défendre, vous avez toutes les cartes en main.

Cette phrase acheva de confirmer à Morgana qu'elle avait choisi une amie digne d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la grande salle, les portes étaient ouvertes, tous ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué et vaquaient à leurs occupations c'est-à-dire boire, danser et séduire. Il était temps pour la princesse de faire ses preuves et l'absence de Merlin qu'elle avait noté dès la première seconde achevait de la terroriser. Elle prit cependant une profonde inspiration, elle ne pouvait plus reculer et devait coute que coute affronter ces regards inquisiteurs qui l'avaient tant déstabilisés étant enfant.

Le buste bien droit, le regard au loin Morgana s'avança dans la grande salle. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière elle, elle tint bon.

Le silence se fit, Morgana se perdait dans un cauchemar, elle était là mais ailleurs. Elle ignora les visages qui se tournaient vers elle, la contemplant à leurs guises. Les bouches s'ouvraient, les yeux fixaient et c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Son regard était tourné vers le roi, en face d'elle à quelques mètres et s'était vers lui qu'elle s'avançait, en femme soumise en apparence, en femme guerrière à l'intérieure.

-Morgana.

Son cœur manqua un battement, le sang-froid qu'elle tentait de contrôler depuis le début s'effondra quelques instants qui lui semblèrent être une éternité.

-Morgana, répéta-t-il, je vous présente Morgana, princesse d'Isildore. Elle restera avec nous quelques temps et c'est avec fierté que nous l'appellerons désormais notre fille le temps de son séjour ici.

Il s'était levé et avait parlé fort afin que tous l'entendent. Après un baise main de convenance, il l'attira à lui et déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front.

-N'est-elle pas magnifique ? demanda-t-il à l'audience. La beauté pure est entrée dans notre royaume.

Les courtisans se mirent à rire et à s'exclamer, ils l'aimaient déjà. La joie était à son comble dans la grande salle de fête du château de Camelot et malgré cette entrée réussie, Morgana ne souriait pas. Elle avait gagné la première bataille mais elle ne pouvait reprendre son souffle et cela n'avait rien à voir avec Uther. Si son cœur avait manqué ce battement, si son armure s'était brisée durant quelques secondes, c'était à cause des grands yeux bleus qui la fixaient avec tant d'arrogance. Une arrogance déplacée qui pourtant n'empêchait pas le prince de la dévorer des pieds à la tête.

Tout lui revint à l'esprit, le jeune garçon détestable qu'elle avait humilié en publique après qu'il l'eut insulté et l'homme qu'il était devenu, avec qui elle avait fait l'amour et ses yeux qui la transperçaient. C'était lui et cette pensée lui vint comme une évidence et la frappa de plein fouet. Comme elle avait été stupide, aveugle, la vérité qu'elle avait toujours tentée de se cacher à elle-même la rendait à présent impuissante, démunie de tout et principalement de sa raison. Elle se haït en cet instant.

Le reste de la soirée fût un supplice, la nausée la submergea ainsi que les crampes qui la prenaient dans son ventre.

Oui Morgana était officiellement chez elle ce soir et pour le temps que son séjour durerait, oui elle avait gagné la première manche, alors pourquoi se sentait elle perdante ? Perdue ?

Les hommes affluaient autour d'elle comme des mouches attirées par le miel, la berçant de flatteries veines qu'elle n'entendait pas. Seule comptait le regard d'Arthur qui la brulait lentement. Morgana était blessée au plus profond d'elle-même et comme dans cette grotte, elle sentit soudain l'instinct de survie qui était en elle depuis sa naissance. Elle ne perdrait pas. Elle se battrait contre ça.

-Vous ne vous sentez pas bien mon enfant ?

La voix de Gaius tira Morgana de sa rêverie. Elle avait finalement retrouvée son frère chez le médecin de la cour. Ces deux la lui cachaient quelques choses mais ce matin elle n'avait pas la force de les faire parler. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête Gaius et Merlin la dévisageaient, un air interrogateur peint sur le visage.

Pris de cours, elle n'eut pas le temps d'inventer un quelconque mensonge qui l'eut sauvée de cette irruption dans ses pensées.

-Je me sens étrangement endormie, rien de plus, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tes rêves t'empêchent de dormir ?

C'était Merlin qui comme à son habitude ne tenait pas sa langue lorsqu'il s'agissait du bien être de sa sœur. Le traître, il avait le don de dire ce qui était tout en utilisant des mots qui mentaient habillement.

Morgana répliqua sèchement.

-Non Merlin. Elle appuya particulièrement sur le mot Merlin. Mes rêves comme tu le dis si justement ne m'empêchent pas de dormir profondément. En revanche j'avoue que la seule pensée de ton visage de crapaud me donne des cauchemars.

-La princesse se sent mal je crois Gaius, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit.

Gaius qui avait assisté à la scène sans prononcer un mot s'avança vers une étagère ou toutes sorte de fioles semblant contenir toutes les substances possibles et inimaginables étaient rangées. Il en prit deux et les tendis à Morgana en jetant un regard désabusé à Merlin.

-Tenez Milady, celle-ci vous aidera à dormir.

-Et l'autre ?

Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota à son oreille.

-Une grande anxiété est souvent la cause de nausées, cela vous aidera.

La princesse tiqua et jeta un regard assassin vers son fidèle serviteur qui semblait tout à coup étrangement fasciné par ses pieds. Elle sourit cependant. Bien sûr, Merlin serait toujours là pour la soutenir et la protéger. Ce matin-là, elle se sentit mieux.


	12. Malédiction

Trop heureux de s'être échappé de la prison qu'était pour lui le château d'Isildore Merlin, chargé de rapporter des herbes au vieux médecin, se dirigea vers le village.

Dès les premiers pas dans l'immense enceinte, il fût émerveillé par la vie qui suivait son cours et qui prenait la forme d'artisans, du forgeron ou des porteurs d'eau. Un sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres alors qu'il avançait gaillardement au milieu des bavardages. La fin de l'après-midi était pourtant déjà passée mais personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte.

Il se rendit soudain compte que tous les villageois se dirigeaient dans la même direction, la cour basse du château. Il fit alors demi-tour, s'en retourna vers son point de départ. Dans un coin était dressé une estrade surmontée d'un billot. Les gens s'agglutinaient autour de cette masse en bois.

Le bruit des tambours fît naître en Merlin un sentiment de peur. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. La foule se mit à crier de plus belle. Les têtes se levèrent vers le ciel, alors que le roi Uther apparaissait sur un balcon situé en hauteur, d'un geste il fit taire l'assemblée et déclara d'une voix forte.

-Que ceci serve de leçon à tous.

Un homme fut trainé sur l'estrade et fixa le roi avec mépris.

-Cet homme a été déclaré coupable du crime de sorcellerie et conformément aux lois de Camelot, moi Uther Pendragon je déclare que de telles pratiques sont proscrites et bannies de mon royaume. La peine encourue est la mort. Je m'enorgueilli d'être un roi juste et équitable, mais pour le crime de sorcellerie il n'y a qu'une seule sentence que je puis prononcer.

Les yeux de Merlin perçurent une ombre bleue dans le coin d'une fenêtre située sous le balcon. Morgana, elle le fixait intensément comme si elle le priait de ne pas prononcer un mot. L'action qui se déroulé sous leurs yeux et la prière silencieuse de sa sœur bien aimée achevèrent de bouleverser Merlin.

-La mort.

Un signe de tête, un regard et la hache s'éleva sur la tête du malheureux puis s'abattit sous un bruit sourd. Merlin détourna les yeux vers Morgana qui dans un sursaut ferma les siens.

Le sorcier était mort si sorcier il était.

Uther repris comme si il sentait qu'il était nécessaire de rappeler à son peuple à quel point la magie était néfaste et dangereuse.

-Quand je suis arrivé ici, le royaume était embourbé dans le chaos, mis à terre par le roi sorcier. Avec l'aide de mon peuple la magie noire a été chassée. Je vous invite donc tous à fêter la fin de cette ère des ténèbres et la capture du grand dragon.

Avant qu'il ait pu ajouter un seul mot un cri d'agonie se fit entendre parmi la foule. Une vieille femme à l'allure squelettique s'avança, se tordant les mains. Elle hurlait de douleur et fixa Uther.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul mal dans ce pays et ce n'est pas la magie. C'est vous avec votre haine et votre ignorance. Vous avez pris mon fils. Je jure qu'avant que l'aube ne se lève vous partagerez mes larmes. Ce soir ce sera œil pour œil, dent pour dent, ce sera fils pour fils.

Ne pouvant en entendre plus, Uther appela la garde mais la vieille femme disparu soudain dans un nuage de poussière et de fumée. Il ne restait plus rien d'elle à par l'écho de sa voix grondante. La foule abasourdie et terrifiée se dissipa.

Merlin n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un acte de magie en public, un arrêt de mort de plus. Morgana referma la fenêtre et il reprit son chemin ne sachant que penser.

Gaius l'avait prévenu des grands dangers qu'il encourrait si il utilisait la magie, il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez le médecin, celui-ci était absent. Epuisé par les évènements du matin, il s'assit et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il avait appris à apprécier et surtout profiter des brefs moments de répits que lui offrait sa vie de serviteur.

Les ténèbres l'entourèrent et il se sentit apaisé.

-Merlin.

Il devait être en train de rêver, une voix profonde pénétra son esprit, il avait beau secouer la tête, cette voix se faisait de plus en plus présente.

-Merlin.

Il écouta attentivement ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

- Aucun jeune homme quel que soit sa valeur ne peut connaitre son destin. Il ne peut pas entrevoir le rôle qu'il jouera dans la grande histoire qui commence. Comme tout un chacun il doit apprendre jour après jour et il en sera ainsi pour le jeune magicien qui arrive aux portes de Camelot. Un garçon qui un jour donnera naissance à une légende. Son nom, Merlin.

Morgana ouvrit les yeux, elle était accoudée à sa fenêtre et venait d'avoir une vision. Une masse sombre entourée de flammes parlait à quelqu'un, un jeune homme.

Un jeune garçon qui un jour donnera naissance à une légende. Son nom … Merlin.

Merlin ?

Elle se frotta les yeux. Il n'était pas rare que certaines visions lui soit incompréhensibles. Elle resta immobile quelques instant cherchant à comprendre mais elle ne le put car elle fut interrompu par une visite. Uther.

-Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas participer à cette fête, la décapitation de quelqu'un n'est pas un motif à célébrer.

Le regard blasé du roi ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de Morgana.

-Cette pauvre mère.

-Ce n'était que justice Morgana.

-Et qu'a-t-il fait de mal, il pratiquait la magie, il n'a tué personne.

-Vous n'étiez pas là il y a vingt ans, vous ignorez tout des ténèbres.

Elle aurait pu le gifler ou lui enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur.

-Vous serez à mes côtés, que vous le vouliez ou nom lorsque j'accueillerai dame Hélène.

-Je vous ai dit ...

-Il suffit Morgana. Je suis désormais votre tuteur et j'exige que vous m'obéissiez. Si vous ne me respectez pas, respectez au moins notre meilleure chanteuse.

Il lui tourna le dos et claqua la porte en partant. Morgana n'avait pas le choix. Elle qui ne craignait pas Uther, avait soudain eu peur de lui, peur de se dont il était capable dans sa grande ignorance de la magie. Qu'allait-il se passer ce soir ? Une chose était certaine. Elle devait trouver Merlin.


	13. Dispute et complicité

Cette nuit-là, des rêves étranges vinrent perturber le sommeil de Merlin. La voix qu'il avait entendu plus tôt ne cessait de raisonner dans sa tête. Elle l'appelait sans cesse et quoiqu'il fasse elle ne se taisait pas. Un rayon de soleil acheva de le réveiller et assis dans son lit il l'admira quelques instants.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la petite salle ou Gaius avait établi son chez lui, Merlin sentit une odeur étrange.

-Ah Merlin, dit Gaius quand il l'aperçu. Je t'ai apporté de l'eau, tu ne t'es pas lavé hier soir.

-Désolé.

-Prend ton petit déjeuner.

La mixture blanche qu'il versa dans le bol du jeune magicien n'avait rien de tentant et dégageait un doux parfum de poissons huileux. Il fit la grimace. Alors qu'il engouffrait lentement la cuillère dans sa bouche, Gaius s'approcha de lui et poussa légèrement le seau remplit d'eau qui ne manqua pas de chavirer.

En un simple regard, celui-ci se figea net dans les airs. Le regard du vieux médecin fit prendre à Merlin conscience de son erreur et le seau s'écrasa sur le sol répandant tout le liquide qu'il contenait.

-Comment as-tu fait ça ? Tu as récité une formule dans ta tête ?

Gaius était abasourdi.

-Non, non bégaya Merlin.

-Alors comment as-tu fait ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose.

-Ça arrive parfois, je ne le fais pas exprès.

-Merlin quand tu m'as sauvé la vie l'autre jour je n'ai rien dit, surtout devant la princesse mais là nous avons tout intérêt à t'éviter les ennuis.

Merlin se précipita sur le balai. Il devait cacher son désarroi.

-Je vais nettoyer ça murmura-t-il.

-Tiens pour l'instant tu peux m'aider jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves un travail rémunéré. Voici une potion que tu dois amener à Dame Hélène pour sa voix. Allez file et ne traine pas en chemin.

-Entendu.

-Ah et Merlin, inutile de te prévenir que toute forme de magie ici entrainera ta mort certaine.

Après un regard entendu Merlin se dirigea vers le château.

Alors que Merlin marchait gentiment en pensant à la bonté de Gaius, un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à la voix de sa sœur l'attira. Il suivit le bruit et tomba sur Morgana nez à nez avec un grand homme blond. Leur discussion ne semblait pas très amicale.

-Mais pour qui vous prenez vous espèce d'idiot, cela vous fait plaisir de torturer un pauvre malheureux ?

-Idiot ? Madame je vous prierez de vous mêler de vos affaires. Vous n'avez pas de coutures ou autres activités qui vous scierez mieux que de venir m'interrompre dans mon entrainement ?

-Entrainement ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Je …

-Je crois que cela suffit mon ami.

Merlin avait cru bon d'intervenir et Morgana bouche bée, le regarda s'avancer tel un preux chevalier venue la secourir. Sauf qu'à cet instant précis le seul qui aurez besoin d'un sauveur serait Arthur ou Merlin suivant le futur déroulement des évènements.

Arthur ne se fit pas attendre pour répliquer, il délaissa Morgana qui devint rouge de colère.

-On se connait ? demanda-t-il à Merlin. Celui-ci lui tendit la main.

-Je suis Merlin.

-Donc on ne se connait pas. Et tu m'as appelé ami ?

-Ce fut une erreur de ma part.

Merlin retira sa main.

-C'est ce que je crois.

-Oui, jamais je n'aurai d'ami aussi crétin.

Morgana poussa un soupire, il était fichu.

-Et moi jamais je n'aurai d'ami aussi stupide. Dis-moi Merlin, sais-tu marcher sur les genoux.

-Non.

-Veux-tu que je t'apprenne.

-A votre place je n'essaierai pas.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus Arthur attrapa Merlin par le col de la chemise et le mis à genoux dos à lui lui. Merlin ne pouvait plus bouger. Morgana ne voulait plus laisser cette situation dégénérée. Elle s'avança vers Arthur et le pria de lâcher son frère. Mais il ne fit pas attention à elle.

Merlin ne sentait plus rien à par la douleur dans ses bras mais il eut tout de même la force de répliquer.

-Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Pour le roi ?

Il ne vit pas le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage du prince mais celui-ci n'échappa pas à Morgana dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs face à l'image de son frère agressé et du désintérêt dont le prince faisait preuve face à elle.

-Non, pour son fils, Arthur.

Le prince n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une douleur dans la jambe le fit lâcher prise. Merlin se releva alors qu'Arthur, le visage défait, se retournait pour affronter celui qui avait osé le frapper. Derrière lui ne se tenait que Morgana qui après ce coup de pied bien senti lui assena une gifle retentissante tout aussi bien sentie. Face à la surprise du prince qui ne pouvait pas croire un seul instant que se faire désarçonner par une fille était, la princesse pris la fuite en riant tenant la main de Merlin. En cet instant ils étaient heureux d'être simplement frère et sœur.

- Gardes !

Une troupe de soldats se précipitèrent sur eux et les encerclèrent. Certains s'approchèrent et se saisirent d'eux.

-Lâchez moi bande de lâches, Je suis Morgana, princesse d'Isildore, vous n'avez pas le droit.

Mais les soldats restèrent de marbres, sourds à ses cris et ils les ramenèrent devant Arthur.

Lorsqu'elle fût devant lui, elle voulut se jeter sur lui mais fût retenue.

Le prince se mit à rire.

-Quelle fougue ! Madame fait moins la maligne maintenant.

En voyant ces yeux la fixer violemment, les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Morgana. Comment avait-elle pu aimer cet homme, il n'était rien.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une brute, hurla t'elle, vous êtes comme votre père et je vous hais.

Merlin ne dit rien, il ne comprenait pas la détresse de sa sœur mais reconnaissait la haine sur son visage.

Arthur ne dit pas un mot, il l'a regardait tout simplement et se sentit mal. Morgana n'avait jamais été aussi belle que lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère mais là, ces larmes sur ces joues, ces yeux lançant des éclairs, l'hypnotisaient à un point qu'il ne voyait plus rien autour de lui à par elle.

Il se reprit.

- Ramenez-la dans sa chambre et assurez-vous qu'elle n'en sorte pas avant la fête de ce soir. Quant à toi.

Il se tourna vers Merlin qui remarqua le trouble chez le prince. Le soldat qui le tenait saisit son épée.

-Non. Laissez-le. Quelques heures au cachot achèveront de le calmer. Il y a quelque chose chez toi Merlin, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais … je trouverais, termina t'il.

Lorsqu'ils l'emmenèrent Merlin nota le regard d'Arthur dans la direction de Morgana qui pestait contre ses agresseurs.


	14. Dans les plus bas cachots

Dans les plus bas cachots, Merlin attendait, assis sur un matelas de paille. La cellule était si sombre qu'il lui semblait que la nuit était déjà tombée. Il savait qu'il méritait sa place en ce lieu sordide, il l'avait cherché mais Morgana n'avait fait que le défendre et il se sentait terriblement stupide et désolé de l'avoir mis dans cette situation-là. Il aurait pu en rire, quelques heures au cachot n'étaient rien comparé à la mine d'Arthur lorsque sa sœur l'avait déstabilisé. Cette tête la valait toutes les heures d'emprisonnement du monde mais l'attitude de Morgana lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à face avec le prince de Camelot l'avait troublé. Uther, il comprenait, cet homme les avait détruits mais Arthur, cet homme arrogant et prétentieux, il n'y avait pas de quoi verser une larme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Merlin ne comprit pas sa sœur. Avait elle a ce point changé en quelques jours ? Cela remonté plus loin que ça, il en était certain. Morgana était différente depuis ce jour où il l'avait cherché partout, sans succès.

-Merlin.

Cette voix encore, quand cesserait elle de l'appeler.

-Merlin.

Il sursauta, se leva de son lit de fortune et se blottit contre le coin opposé de la cellule. Cette fois le murmure grondant ne venait pas de son imagination, elle venait de plus bas. Il s'approcha de la paillasse, avançant lentement de peur qu'un monstre surgisse pour le dévorer. Il posa son oreille contre le sol.

-MERLIN.

Elle était là. Exactement sous la cellule.

-MERLIN.

Cette voix la était différente. Gaius entra ou sauta dans le cachot pour être exact, il semblait furieux.

-Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner. La seule chose que tu devrais avoir en vue, c'est de ne pas te faire remarquer et la seule chose que tu fais, te faire remarquer. Tu te conduis comme un idiot.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu as de la chance, j'ai réussi à user de mon influence pour te faire libérer.

-Oh merci Gaius, merci, cria t'il.

Son visage s'était illuminé.

-Cependant il y a un prix à payer.

Merlin fit la grimace. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire que d'être enfermé par une si belle journée ?

Une tomate. Merlin jura de ne plus jamais manger de ce fruit. La tomate manque terriblement de saveur lorsqu'on vous la jette crûment à la figure. Il semblait que les villageois s'en donnaient à cœur joie, autant que Gaius qui riait, le fourbe.

-Merci, ne put il s'empêcher de crier à son adresse.

Merlin évita autant qu'il put dans sa position fort inconfortable, une pomme qui arrivait plus vite qu'une flèche. Il cracha de la façon la plus délicate qu'il connaissait un morceau de légume et lorsqu'il releva la tête, fier d'être débarrassée de cette entrave, il vit une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs le regarder avec compassion. La manière dont elle était habillée ne laissait place à aucun doute, c'était une servante du palais.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Gwen dit-elle d'une petite voix fluette.

Ah la servante de Morgana, une gentille fille d'après elle.

-Je suis la servante de Morgana.

-Je sais, elle m'a déjà parlé de toi, je m'appelle Merlin. Un morceau de tomate qui glissait sur sa joue le dérangeait fortement. Gwen eu la délicatesse de lui essuyer le visage. Il se sentit mieux.

-Mais en général on m'appelle seulement l'idiot.

Gwen sembla confuse, ce qui fit sourire le magicien.

-Non, non j'ai vu ce que tu as fait. Tu as défendu ma maîtresse, c'était très courageux de ta part.

-Ou stupide, enfin la princesse me revaudra ça.

Cette fois Gwen ne comprenait pas.

-On dirait que tu la connais très bien.

Son air sous-entendu mis Merlin mal à l'aise.

-Nous sommes de bons amis, je suis venu d'Isildore avec elle.

-Je comprends, Dame Morgana est très digne d'amitié, elle ne semble pas prendre en compte l'origine des gens.

-Tu sais j'aurai pu me battre mais …

-Ah bon ? Elle souriait. Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air d'une de ces brutes pleines de muscles.

Le regard que lui lança Merlin la fit taire. Il se senti un peu vexé.

-Merci, dit-il d'un ton plat.

Elle répliqua consciente de son manque de tact.

-Non, non tu es surement plus fort que tu n'y parais mais le prince, enfin c'est un guerrier entrainé. En tout cas c'est bien ce que tu as fait. Arthur est un petit tyran et tout le monde pense que tu es un héros.

Tomate en vue.

-Pas ceux-là on dirait. Excuse-moi Gwen mais ils s'impatientent.

En effet ils s'impatientaient. Toute une troupe de villageois venait se refaire surface, des paniers remplis de fruits pourris. Gwen sourit et après un dernier regard plein de compassion s'enfuie en courant de peur de tacher sa robe.

Et s'était reparti pour un tour. Il n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux qu'une nouvelle tomate heurta sa tête pour enfin dégouliner dans son dos.

-Tu es une énigme Merlin, une question que l'on n'a pas encore posée.

Gaius qui finissait son repas en face de Merlin avait posé cette phrase comme une évidence. Il semblait parler pour lui-même, quelques phrases rhétoriques qui n'avaient pas de sens. Le jeune garçon ne compris pas pourquoi son maître disait cela en plein milieux du repas.

-Ce qui veut dire ? demanda-t-il

-Eh bien la magie requiert des incantations, des formules, il faut des années et des années d'apprentissages et ce que je t'ai vu faire est inné chez toi.

Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Le doute s'empara du jeune magicien. Une idée germa dans son esprit.

-Vous avez étudié la magie ?

Gaius manqua de s'étouffer avec sa soupe. Il toussota quelques instants et fixa Merlin. Il n'y avait rien de méchant dans ce regard, de la nostalgie seulement.

-Elle a été proscrite il y a vingt ans Merlin soupira-t-il.

Merlin était bien placé pour le savoir quoique que le souvenir de ce temps-là fût légèrement brouillé, et cela était mieux comme ça. Une question refoulée depuis longtemps lui brula les lèvres.

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'on fait les magiciens pour être massacrés comme ça ?

La bile remonta dans sa bouche et il dut serrer les poings.

-Certaines personnes en ce temps-là, utilisaient la magie à des fins néfastes, commença Gaius. Il parlait avec précaution comme si il cherchait les bons mots. Ça a plongé l'ordre naturel dans le chaos. Uther s'est donné pour missions d'anéantir tous les vestiges de ce temps-là.

-Mais nous y étions pour rien. Ce n'est pas nous qui avons répandu le mal. Nous l'avons combattu.

-Nous ?

Gaius était suspicieux, il fallait vite rattraper cette erreur. Il ne voulait pas encore dévoiler l'existence de magie chez Morgana, encore moins son lien de parenté avec elle. Il avait confiance en le vieux médecin mais la prudence était d'or.

-Je veux dire je. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ce sort.

Gaius sembla se contenter de cette réponse. Mais intérieurement lui aussi se posait des questions sur le jeune sorcier qu'il avait pour ainsi dire adopté ainsi sur l'étrange amitié qu'il entretenait avec Dame Morgana. Cela n'était pas clair.


	15. Humiliation

Le jour avançait, la nuit commençait à tomber et Merlin savait qu'il ne se coucherait pas de sitôt. La fête de ce soir promettait d'être intéressante, pour la première fois à Camelot, il se mêlerait au beau monde. En tant que serviteur bien sûr et cette pensée anodine lui rappela que Dame Hélène attendait encore la potion de Gaius pour sa voix.

Merlin se précipita vers ses appartements, priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas averti Gaius de son retard. Celui-ci ne semblait pas au courant, ce qui était étrange vu que Dame Hélène était aussi réputée pour son impatience presque enfantine.

Il toqua à sa porte. Pas de réponse. Il décida donc d'entrer le plus discrètement possible afin de déposer la potion. La vaste chambre était plus que luxueuse, plusieurs bouquets de fleurs provenant certainement de ses admirateurs y trônaient. Cependant quelque chose clochait. Les miroirs étaient recouverts de tissus précieux et une étrange poupée de paille reposait sur la table centrale. Merlin la prit délicatement afin de l'examiner. Il la reposa rapidement alors que Dame Hélène faisait son entrée. Elle semblait suspicieuse.

-Que faîtes-vous ici ? demanda t'elle

Merlin attrapa la potion et lui tendit.

-Je m'appelle Merlin, on m'a demandé de vous apporter ceci.

Il sourit quelque peu gêné et pressé de s'enfuir.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, il se retourna quelques secondes et jura apercevoir une ombre blanche dans un coin du miroir qui n'avait pas été recouvert.

Il sursauta et s'enfuit, le doute s'empara de lui mais ces nuits peuplées de voix mystérieuses devaient certainement le rendre un peu fou.

Il décida de marcher quelques instants afin de se sortir ces idées de la tête. Sa courte promenade le mena au marché. Les villageois commençaient à ranger leurs produits afin de s'octroyer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Arthur ! Il était là, entouré de quelques compagnons, vérifiant probablement la bonne tenue de son peuple. Une ronde habituelle en somme.

« Continuer son chemin, continuer son chemin, avec un peu de chance, il ne te remarquera même pas » pensa Merlin plein d'espoir.

Peine perdue, évidemment. Depuis son arrivée à Camelot il avait la fâcheuse habitude de s'attirer des ennuis.

-Alors, plaisanta Arthur, on a appris à marcher sur les genoux.

Merlin hésita à poursuivre sa route, le rouge lui montait aux joues mais le prince ne lui laissa pas le choix.

-Ah ne te sauve pas !

Cette fois Merlin se retourna et lui fit face. Un air de défis peint sur le visage.

-Je ne me sauve pas.

Arthur fit quelques pas vers lui en ricanant.

-Ah, me voilà rassuré, je croyais que tu étais sourd en plus d'être muet.

S'il cherchait la guerre, il l'aurait prince ou pas.

-Ecoutez, dit Merlin en souriant, je vous ai dit que vous étiez un crétin, j'ignorais simplement que vous étiez un crétin royal.

Arthur semblait vexé.

-Je pourrais te réduire en miette d'un coup de poing.

Merlin répliqua

-Je pourrais vous réduire en miette avec moins que ça.

Cette fois Arthur riait franchement et ses amis en firent autant.

Il lui envoya un fléau, sorte de masse liée par une chaine à un manche en fer et fit tournoyer le sien au-dessus de sa tête. Il était plus que menaçant et cru bon d'avertir Merlin.

-Je te préviens j'ai été dressé pour tuer depuis ma naissance.

Merlin commençait à se faire sérieusement du souci pour sa santé future mais il ne se laissa pas abattre et opta pour une boutade bien sentie.

-Et depuis quand vous dresse-t-on pour devenir un abruti ?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça.

-Oh pardonnez-moi. Merlin fit une révérence. Depuis quand vous dresse-t-on pour devenir un abruti … mon seigneur?

Le coup parti et il l'évita de justesse. Le prince ce cessait de le suivre alors que Merlin reculait. « Viens te battre ». Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il coinça son fléau dans une botte de paille et se sauva en courant vers la forgerie. Il évita de même un autre coup du prince qui manqua de faire exploser sa tête comme un fruit trop mur.

L'adversaire était trop fort, trop rapide, Merlin ne pouvait pas se défendre. Allongé sur le dos, la tête en feu, il décida d'utiliser la seule arme qu'il connaissait et métrisait.

Ses yeux s'enflammèrent, après quelques mots incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels, Arthur glissa et s'affala de tous son long sur le sol boueux lâchant son arme. Merlin s'en empara alors que le prince se relevait péniblement.

-Vous abandonnez, demanda Merlin. Il jubilait.

Il s'aperçut soudain que Gaius faisait partie de l'audience qui ne ratait rien du duel entre le prince et l'idiot du village. Ces quelques secondes le déstabilisèrent à tel point qu'Arthur en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, Merlin s'écroula.

Le prince Arthur était victorieux.

Lorsque les gardes relevèrent le pauvre Merlin afin de le ramener au cachot, il les interrompit.

-Attendez laissez-le. C'est peut être un idiot mais c'est un idiot courageux.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air interrogateur. Puis il se pencha vers lui et chuchota.

-Tu diras à Morgana que je t'ai laissé la vie sauve.

Merlin se sentait bien trop humilier pour penser à la signification de ces mots-là. Gaius semblait hors de lui.

En rentrant chez lui, le vieux médecin sur ses talons Merlin aurait pleuré de rage.

-Comment as-tu pu être aussi imprudent ? Gaius claqua la porte.

Merlin voulait être seul.

-Il avait besoin d'une bonne leçon.

-La magie doit être maitrisée et employée pour le bien, pas pour des farces stupides !

Merlin lui fit face, l'air abattu, les yeux pleins de larmes, il devait se justifier.

-Mais qu'y a-t-il a maîtriser, je savais déplacer des objets avant même de savoir parler.

Il haussa le ton.

-Je ne veux pas me contrôler, sans la magie je ne suis rien ! Si on me l'interdit, il ne me reste rien, je ne suis personne et cela ne devrait pas en être ainsi. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis.

Gaius tiqua.

-Sans la magie je préfère mourir.

Le médecin ferma les yeux, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il comprenait sa détresse. Avoir un don si merveilleux, si unique et passer sa vie à servir des hommes haineux, n'était pas un destin enviable.

Lorsque Merlin claqua la porte de sa chambre, Gaius senti le poids de cette souffrance sur ses épaules.

C'est à cet instant qu'il prit conscience que Morgana était derrière lui. Seigneur ! Avait-elle été témoin de la confession de Merlin ?

La peur l'envahit.


	16. Divagation

« Morgana ? »

Gaius répéta ce nom, dans un souffle. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas. Il n'y avait ni colère, ni peur dans son regard, seulement de la tristesse. C'était comme si elle savait. Et assurément elle savait.

Morgana sortit de sa torpeur et adressa un sourire confiant au vieil homme, qui resta bouche bée.

« Ne craignez rien Gaius, je vais lui parler. Je sais quoi faire. »

Gaius, ébahit, s'écarta d'elle. Telle une ombre, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Merlin. Quand elle eut gravit les quelques marches qui la séparée de son frère, elle se retourna vers le médecin, incertaine. Elle connaissait peu le vieil homme mais Merlin lui faisait confiance, elle lui ferait donc confiance. Un allié au milieu d'une terre hostile était plus qu'elle ne pouvait espérer.

« Nous vous expliquerons tout Gaius, je vous le promets. »

Quand elle referma la porte, Gaius avait déjà le nez plongé dans ses livres.

Il faisait sombre dans la chambre, Morgana parvenait à peine à distinguer la silhouette de son frère. Les volets étaient fermés, mais il faisait déjà probablement nuit. Le festin n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Un faible rayon de lumière lunaire lui permit de trouver son chemin au travers de la petite pièce. Merlin était assis sur son lit, le dos courbé, la tête baissé. Il était blessé, malheureusement il est bien plus difficile de guérir de ce genre de blessure du cœur. Les mots ne suffiraient pas, ils étaient inutiles. Elle encercla son frère de ses bras et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

Il survivrait, il était fort, bien plus fort qu'elle dans ce genre de situation.

« Merci » ce fut la seule chose qui sortit de l'esprit légèrement troublé de Merlin.

Morgana se détacha de lui en souriant et l'observa revenir à lui-même.

Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Il souriait aussi.

La jeune fille ressentait un besoin irrépressible de le voir sourire. Parfois, la magie semblait le ronger de l'intérieur. Elle était son alliée, elle était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il ne posséderait jamais et il lui semblait quelques fois qu'elle était l'unique chose capable de donner du sens au Monde. Et pourtant… Parfois, lorsque la peine de mort traversait son esprit et que la question de la réaction des gens s'imposait à lui, il lui semblait qu'elle était la pire malédiction qui puisse exister, ces fois où il ne parvenait plus à trouver sa place parmi le monde dans lequel il vivait. Seul Morgana pouvait le comprendre.

« Ce crétin d'Arthur… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Cette fois Morgana éclata de rire.

« Oui, quel idiot. Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là. »

Elle se figea un instant songeuse et Merlin se rappela des dernières paroles d'Arthur. « Dis a Morgana … » Dis a Morgana ? Il n'eut pas le temps de fixer ses pensées, sa sœur bondit du lit.

Le festin ! Je suis en retard !

Elle dévala les marches, et se précipita vers la sortie du laboratoire de Gaius. Son passage fit voler les montagnes de paperasses qui s'étendaient devant lui.

« Excusez-moi Gaius » cria t'elle « Je n'ai presque plus de temps pour me préparer. »

Elle disparut aussitôt, laissant derrière elle un vieil homme abasourdi et un Merlin se tordant de rire.

Inspirant profondément, Morgana jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir pour vérifier son apparence. Elle avait opté pour un maquillage légèrement charbonneux, et avait remonté les boucles de ses cheveux au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'échappait de sa coiffure plusieurs longues mèches ondulantes. Un petit air sauvage se peigna sur son visage... Juste assez pour savoir que les hommes ne détourneraient pas leurs regards d'elle de toute la soirée. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une de ses meilleures idées d'avoir décidé d'apparaitre quelque peu provocante. Elle chassa l'image des chevaliers de la cours et de leurs yeux exorbités de son esprit. Elle s'amuserait et peu importe cet Arthur.

Terminant son verre, Morgana laissa le liquide alcoolisé lui bruler la gorge. Elle reposa ses yeux sur le grand festin qui se déroulait devant elle. La nourriture y été abondante et l'alcool coulait à flot. Mais pas la moindre trace du prince. Peu lui importait de toute façon. La façon dont il avait traité Merlin et dont il l'avait traité la rendait malade.

«Mon seigneur, je pensais justement à vous. »

Le chevalier Valiant s'était approché d'elle, tombé sous le charme de la princesse otage.

« J'en suis ravi Madame! Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes éblouissante ce soir. »

Il ne tardait pas. Déjà les flatteries.

« Je vous remercie. Cela ne fait pas trop ?» lui demanda t'elle, charmeuse.

« Ce n'est jamais trop, Madame, principalement quand l'habit en question repose sur le corps d'une jolie femme ».

Cela ne plaisait pas à Morgana, les hommes ne savaient pas flirter à Camelot. Ils étaient bien trop rapides pour être intéressants à ses yeux.

Morgana était là depuis plus de deux heures et sentait déjà les effets des trop nombreux verres. Elle ne connaissait toujours pas un dixième des personnes présentes mais par chance elle reconnue le visage de Gwen.

« Vous ne dansez pas Madame ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tu veux danser avec moi Gwen ?»

La servante lui répondit par un sourire et la princesse éclata de rire.

Morgana reprit.

« Je fais une pause. Une fois que le seigneur Valiant m'aura retrouvé, je ne pourrais plus m'échapper.»

Gwen leva les yeux au ciel, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais se taisait cependant.

«Qu'y a-t-il! » Morgana commençait à perdre patience.

« Vous êtes déçue Madame »

« Déçue de quoi? »

« Qu'il ne soit pas présent au festin. »

« Il m'accompagne, Gwen. Tu es sûre que c'est moi qui ai trop bu? Parce que tu sembles incohérente»

« Je ne parle pas du seigneur Valiant. » soupira Gwen. « Et vous le savez parfaitement, ne faîtes pas l'innocente. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu sais à quel point cet homme m'insupporte et je compte bien le lui faire savoir … encore. »

Gwen l'assura une dernière fois avec amusement qu'elle gardait un œil sur elle et alla se fondre au milieu de la foule, consciencieuse de son devoir de servante à la cour. De nouveau seule, Morgana décida qu'il était peut-être temps de retrouver son chevalier servant, Valiant.

Sentant son corps presque anesthésié par l'alcool et le sang battant dans ses tempes au rythme de la musique qui résonnait dans la bâtisse, elle fit demi-tour et repartit explorer les lieux. Il lui fallut plusieurs très longues secondes pour réussir à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au hall d'entrée, commençant à regretter d'avoir opté pour des talons plutôt que la sécurité de chaussures plates. Le sol ne lui semblait plus aussi stable qu'à son arrivée.

« Princesse! Je vous cherché justement »

Morgana vit immédiatement le visage rougit par la chaleur de Valiant qui la rejoigna avec empressement. Elle lui sourit légèrement et fit un vague signe pour désigner l'endroit d'où elle venait.

« J'ai eu peur que vous ne soyez partie vous reposer dans votre chambre... »

« ... Comme cela aurait été dommage! » Ironisa Arthur qui venait de les rejoindre.

ARTHUR ?


	17. Révélations nocturnes

« ... Comme cela aurait été dommage! » Ironisa Arthur qui venait de les rejoindre.

ARTHUR ? Le prince apparaissait enfin dans toute sa splendeur. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse.

Morgana détourna les yeux et les fixa sur le jeune homme qui semblait ravi. Sa remarque ne lui avait absolument pas échappé.

« C'est exact. Comme cela aurait été regrettable, vous auriez été obligé de tenir compagnie vous-même au seigneur Valiant comme une bonne âme charitable! » Ironisa-elle à son tour. « Oh mais j'oubliais, vous n'avez pas d'âme. »

Elle vit immédiatement le visage d'Arthur se durcir. Cela la ravie.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas... » Tenta d'intervenir Valiant en sentant la pression monter.

« Je ne serais pas contre un verre Monseigneur. » Morgana lui offrit son plus charmant sourire, tout en contenant le bouillonnement qui montait dans ses veines et l'envie furieuse de faire taire le prince.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner avant de replonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'odieux personnage qui lui faisait face, avec un air qui se voulait menaçant. Elle tremblait.

« Le seigneur Valiant est peut être aveugle à votre sujet, mais pas moi! » dit-il avec dédain. Il engloutit le reste du contenu de sa coupe.

« Ah oui? C'est à dire? »

« Vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez arriver ici comme une fleur, envoyer deux trois sourires et devenir le centre d'attraction de la salle ? »

« A vrai dire, monseigneur j'ai vraiment l'impression de rêver! S'il y a bien une personne qui ne pense qu'à être le centre de cette joyeuse assemblée, c'est vous. » Répondit elle d'un ton froid et mordant.

Morgana tourna les talons sans le moindre regard vers le prince et se dirigea vers la grande porte.

La fête était terminée pour elle.

Il faisait froid dans les couloirs du château mais Morgana n'accorda pas d'importance à ce détail. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retrouver sa chambre et dormir pour oublier. Cependant elle eut quelques difficultés à retrouver son chemin dans ce labyrinthe. Elle s'adossa à un mur et ferma les yeux, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre. A gauche ou à droite ?

« Bonsoir »

Cette voix suave et insupportable, ce pouvait-il que ? … encore ? Morgana sursauta et découvrit avec stupeur le prince Arthur qui lui faisait face.

« Bonsoir... » reprit-il à voix basse.

« Bonsoir. Vous ne devriez pas être dans la grande salle à vous amuser et à vous pavaner comme un pan ? »

« Si. »

Sans sembler avoir envie de lui en dire plus, il se rapprocha lentement jusqu'à être aussi près de Morgana que les convenances pouvaient le permettre. La princesse sentit son esprit s'embrouiller, sa respiration se raccourcit. Elle détestait Arthur, mais à cet instant c'était un tout autre aspect qui l'obsédait. Son regard envoûtant qui la perçait, sa voix profonde, ses lèvres sensuelles …

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de créer des ennuis, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il, un sourire se dessinant doucement sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là? » répondit-elle aussitôt, choquée de son comportement familier.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. » murmura-t-il, son souffle venant balayer sa peau, provoquant de nouveaux frissons.

« Toi non plus. » Morgana baissa les yeux et Arthur ne répondit rien, il continuait de la fixer. Il attendait une réponse de la part de Morgana et ne la lâcherait pas tant que celle-ci n'aurai pas avoué. Elle le savait.

« Je ne cherche pas les ennuis. Mais tu... tu… Je n'y peux rien. Tu me rends folle de rage. J'ai répondu, à ton tour. »

«Tu m'intrigue et me rend fou de rage. Personne ne m'a jamais parlé comme toi tu le fais»

Le visage d'Arthur se rapprochait encore du sien, l'hypnotisant toujours plus.

Morgana avait peine à articuler tant son esprit se troublait. Elle murmura.

« Ce soir je ne t'ai rien fait. »

« Toi... et cet insecte de chevalier… »

La jalousie qui perça dans sa voix la heurta de plein fouet.

« Oh... »

« Sérieusement... Valiant? » l'interrogea-t-il avec incompréhension.

« Je... j'avais envie de m'amuser... et...et. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse? »

« Tu sais pourquoi. » répondit-il d'une voix rauque ses lèvres tout près de celle de Morgana.

« Dis-le. » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, laissant Morgana avec la sensation que l'air se raréfiait de plus en plus.

« Je ne supporte pas que cette larve s'approche de toi... » reprit finalement Arthur dans un murmure. « Je préférerais m'en moquer, mais rien ne va comme je le voudrais depuis que tu es là...»

Morgana acquiesça, totalement déconnectée du reste du monde, ne pensant qu'à une seule chose. Arthur. Ses lèvres. L'étourdissement qui l'enveloppait. L'attente devenait une douce torture qu'il lui tardait de faire cesser.

Inconsciemment, elle rapprocha son visage du sien pour clore la distance et obtenir ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix à cet instant.

Une décharge électrique la foudroya quand ses lèvres brulantes rencontrèrent les siennes. Lentement, les lèvres du prince se mirent à bouger contre celles de Morgana, les effleurant d'abord délicatement, avec prudence, en apprenant leurs contours. Et elle ne bougea pas. Comme la jeune fille bien sage qu'elle n'était pas. Elle le laissa faire, noyée dans une vague de chaleur et dans le bourdonnement de son esprit. Peu à peu, son baiser se fit moins lent, plus assuré. Ses mains se firent plus pressantes. Morgana entrouvrit les lèvres de plaisir et le soupir qui s'en échappa se perdit dans celles d'Arthur. Si elle n'avait pas été si privée de tous ses moyens à cet instant, elle aurait détesté ça. Etre si... tellement à sa merci... et aimer cela. Morgana se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû boire. Pas autant, probablement. Mais à quoi bon? Ce n'était pas comme si elle subissait la pire torture. La bouche d'Arthur quittant ses lèvres pour venir en embrasser les contours était vraiment loin de l'être.

Quand plus rien ne se passa, Morgana rouvrit les yeux lentement et se retrouva happée par les siens. Il tenait son visage entre ses mains et sa bouche entrouverte semblait retenir tant bien que mal une respiration fragile. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur couleur bleue claire, ils s'étaient assombris par le désir.

« Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ce que tu me fais faire est dangereux... » soupira-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Mais tu l'as fait. »

Il resta de nouveau silencieux. Si Uther ou son père découvraient la moindre chose, s'en était finit mais il n'y avait que la sensation du baiser qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt qui tournait en boucle dans la tête de Morgana faisant monter une nouvelle vague de chaleur dans son corps, et cette fois elle était bien plus agressive. En un mouvement, elle avait recollé brusquement sa bouche contre celle d'Arthur. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, son corps se tendant soudainement comme sous l'effet d'une agression mais relâcha prise presque aussitôt pour répondre avec fièvre à l'attaque de la princesse. Ses mains puissantes passèrent dans le dos de la jeune fille et la collèrent contre lui définitivement. Il n'y avait que leurs bouches luttant l'une contre l'autre avec envie. Mais malgré l'intensité que Morgana mettait dans ce baiser, Arthur s'écarta de nouveau, la tenant toujours aussi étroitement dans ses bras.

« Respires, Morgana. » lui murmura-t-il avec sensualité.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cette action lui était vitale avant qu'il ne le lui dise. Elle reprit alors une longue inspiration, sentant sa tête tourner un peu.

« Est-ce que ça va? »lui demanda Arthur d'une voix soudainement inquiète.

Morgana rouvrit les yeux aussitôt, surprise de cette question. Elle le regarda avec incompréhension. Etait-il aveugle à ce point ?

« Ce doit être le verre de trop... » Dit-elle comme seule explication.

Morgana entendit sonner dans ses oreilles le rire mélodieux du prince et se renfrogna. Elle n'appréciait guère ce genre de moqueries et lui lança le regard le plus assassin dont elle était capable, elle ajouta enfin.

« Insupportable idiot »

« Ah, voilà le retour des insultes! Ça commençait presque à me manquer! » Répondit-il avec humour.

« Je préférais quand tu te taisais. »

« Je préférais ma vie quand tu n'en faisais pas partie. »

Ne supportant plus ce genre de parole, Morgana tenta de s'écarter de lui.

« Tu n'es qu'un... »

Arthur ne la laissa pas poursuivre, reposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui imposant le silence. Il n'y avait de nouveau plus que ce désir brûlant et ce baiser qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

« Tu devrais te coucher, je te ramène à ton appartement. » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Morgana acquiesçât vaguement, totalement obsédée par sa bouche.

« Allons-y alors. »

Sans attendre, il attrapa sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite.


	18. Jeux interdits

Morgana se planta devant lui. Elle n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire, elle ne pouvait attendre davantage. Elle dégrafa langoureusement le corset qui l'étouffait depuis bien trop longtemps et rejeta brusquement sa robe qui s'affala à ses pieds. Elle était totalement nue sous le regard du prince, un air de défis se peigna sur ses lèvres rouges sang. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux d'Arthur qui brillaient d'excitation. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils restèrent là quelques secondes, à se jauger du regard, l'électricité autour d'eux suffisante pour éclairer une petite ville. Arthur demeurait bouche bée contemplant le corps divin que Morgana lui offrait. Lentement, il s'avança vers elle et caressa lentement la joue de la princesse avec le bout de son doigt; il fit descendre celui-ci dans son cou.

Morgana ne pouvait pas rester immobile plus longtemps. Elle tremblait d'impatience.

Il se pencha enfin dans sa direction avec précaution, sans jamais la quitter du regard, et très doucement il frôla ses lèvres. Il répéta son geste, mais cette fois il plaça sa main dans son dos. Morgana écarta les lèvres et Arthur en profita pour effleurer sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue avant de s'aventurer plus loin.

Le barrage qui empêchait les émotions de Morgana de déborder céda, et elle se retrouva en train de se presser contre Arthur qui s'enfonça dans les coussins de son lit. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et ses mains allèrent fourrager dans ses cheveux blonds. Sa langue s'invita dans sa bouche, comme si elle voulait s'en abreuver. La langue d'Arthur l'accueillit et elle poussa une plainte dans sa bouche.

Arthur se figea alors que Morgana continuait de s'approprier de son corps sans réserve, comme s'il était une montagne qu'elle cherchait à conquérir. Quelle mouche le piqué ? Il avait envie d'elle à tel point qu'il se sentait sur le point d'exploser, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle excitation, depuis la femme qui hantait ses rêves et qu'il n'avait pu retrouver. Il lui semblait se souvenir de ses formes parfaites lorsque ses mains parcouraient le corps de Morgana. Il aurait voulu lui faire l'amour dans la seconde mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle. Il aimait Morgana, en avait pleinement conscience, cependant tout allé trop vite, elle était la protégé de son père. Le moindre incident de ce genre causerait inévitablement la perte d'un allié indéniable, la colère d'Uther et certainement la guerre.

Il retira les mains de Morgana de ses cheveux et la repoussa délicatement pour qu'elle s'enlève de sur lui. Il tint ses poignets dans une de ses mains.

Son teint était légèrement rosé. Comme elle était belle. Ses lèvres étaient enflées, sa respiration haletante.

« Ouf ! » Murmura-t-elle avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ces yeux, comme il avait rêvé de les voir se poser sur lui de cette façon.

« On peut dire cela, en effet » souffla Arthur.

Le regard de Morgana changea soudain et se fit dur. Comment osé t'il. Elle se sentait trahi. Il la repoussé. Tant pis pour lui.

D'un geste brusque, elle sauta du lit et se couvrit de sa robe qu'elle ramassa à terre.

Arthur la suivie, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Tu peux aller en enfer Arthur Pendragon » siffla-t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, prête à s'enfuir. La colère la faisait trembler. Mais il la rattrapa par le bras. Morgana manqua de tomber tant sa prise était ferme et s'écrasa contre lui. Il la tint dans ses bras lui murmurant des mots tendres pour l'apaiser. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'elle le croit insensible à son charme. C'était tout le contraire. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait réussi à s'écarter d'elle.

Morgana s'abandonnait dans ses bras et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, calmée, il humecta ses lèvres. Les grands yeux bleus du prince l'hypnotisaient.

Elle se hissa alors sur ses pieds et l'embrassa. Il se laissa faire et se laissa entrainer dans ce qu'il voulait stopper à tout prix. Cette fois il n'avait plus la force de résister et lorsqu'elle le poussa langoureusement vers le lit, il s'abandonna et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Morgana laissa sa robe s'affaler au sol une seconde fois et s'installa sur lui afin d'approfondir le contact entre les deux corps. Elle désirait tellement cet homme à cet instant précis. Jamais de sa vie avait-elle éprouvé un désir aussi fort pour quelqu'un auparavant. Elle fit courir ses mains sur la poitrine d'Arthur ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Elle continua son exploration, remontant dans son cou, pour finalement retourner caresser ses cheveux. Arthur l'attira contre lui, encore plus près.

Morgana ne fut plus en mesure de penser de manière cohérente car Arthur l'embrassait dans le cou. Malgré sa chemise il sentait les doigts de la princesse lui caresser le dos.

« Retire-la » souffla-t-il, et Morgana se recula pour pouvoir la lui retirer.

Il se redressa pour la contempler tandis qu'elle s'étendait sur le lit. Elle arqua le dos lorsqu'il s'allongea sur elle. Arthur ne pouvait se rassasier de ses lèvres, il ramena ses doigts sur les épaules de Morgana avant de les faire glisser le long de ses bras, exacerbant ses sens.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Morgana pour retirer tous ce qui entravait son son plaisir. Ils furent bientôt nus, haletaient l'un contre l'autre.

L'instant suivant la tête d'Arthur reposait sur son estomac, le couvrant de baisers tandis qu'elle se convulsait sous cet assaut voluptueux. Le regard d'Arthur se faisait si intense qu'elle crut qu'elle allait fondre devant lui. Toutes les choses qui n'avaient pas été exprimées entre eux étaient concentrées dans leurs regards: la passion, la convoitise, l'adoration – tout ça était là, et Arthur le ressentit jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme.

Les mains du prince agrippèrent les cheveux de Morgana afin d'attirer son visage vers le sien. Leurs langues s'affrontèrent en duel alors qu'Arthur s'enfonçait et se retirait du corps tant désiré. Il avait si faim d'elle qu'il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se rassasier. Il attrapa les jambes de sa compagne et les ramena en appui au-dessus de ses hanches.

Morgana hurla le nom d'Arthur tandis que celui-ci perdait peu à peu la maitrise de lui-même et lorsqu'il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il explosa hurlant à son tour le nom de Morgana.

Ils demeurèrent étendus l'un sur l'autre, pantelants et ivre de bonheur.

Pour combien de temps ?


	19. Ce matin là

Un rayon de lumière vint torturer les yeux de Morgana. Il s'était infiltré dans la grande chambre royale sans y avoir été invité.

La princesse cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de s'échapper de la douce torpeur qu'apporte une nuit courte de sommeil. Les bras qui l'encerclaient, l'empêchaient de lutter contre la vague de bonheur retrouvée, tout comme le souffle chaud d'Arthur qui caressait sa nuque.

La volonté lui faisait défaut, elle aurait voulu rester couchée contre lui le reste de sa vie mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait croqué une nouvelle fois dans le fruit défendu, dans sa grande faiblesse. Avec le matin venait les problèmes. Si Merlin ou un autre les découvraient dans cette fâcheuse posture, s'en été fini d'elle.

Comment son père bien aimé pourrait-il comprendre l'amour qu'elle portait à son prince. Il était le fils d'Uther, son bourreau, celui qui avait massacré sa famille et la retenait en otage. Elle-même avait du mal à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivée, ce qu'elle ressentait. Comment lui le pourrait-il ? Sa vertu perdue, prise par la progéniture du roi maudit. L'unique promesse qu'Uther avait daigné faire à son père était celle de sa sécurité, de son bon traitement. Cette promesse venait d'être rompue…encore. Sa fille chérie était devenue une putain. Si cela n'était pas motif de guerre alors rien en ce monde ne pourrait jamais la provoquer entre les deux royaumes. Aucuns motifs politiques n'étaient plus percutants que celui de la perte de la vertu d'une princesse de sang.

Le pire dans cette histoire est que c'était elle-même et non Uther, ce monstre qu'elle s'était un jour juré de tuer, qui avait provoqué ce désordre, cette future guerre si un jour quelqu'un venait à apprendre ce sombre secret. Le fils d'Uther, elle aimait le fils d'Uther. Elle aurait voulu vomir et s'enfuir sur le champ pour ne plus jamais être tentée. Apparemment Arthur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Il resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Morgana, sa main vint finalement se poser sur son sein, le massant divinement. Il commençait à se réveiller comme si l'ouragan de pensées contradictoires qui envahissait la jeune sorcière le perturbait. Morgana qui s'était raidie, se détendit finalement et se laissa faire. Dieu qu'elle aimait et détestait cet homme pour lui faire ressentir ce torrent de sensations. Arthur se rapprocha et se pressa contre son dos, ce qui fit gémir Morgana. Il nicha sa tête au creux de son coup et y déposa un baiser murmurant un attife « Bonjour ».

Les deux amants s'attardèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se touchant, s'embrassant, se serrant l'un contre l'autre comme si toute cette situation était d'un naturel et d'une légitimité parfaite.

Merlin approchait, Morgana pouvait le sentir. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils pouvaient connaître l'exacte position de l'autre à plusieurs mètres de distance, sans se voir, sans se parler. Il était proche et devait déjà être au courant de sa présence dans la chambre d'Arthur mais elle pourrait toujours nier les faits. Après tout la magie n'est pas une science exacte. Il pouvait toujours se tromper…ou peut-être pas. Il la connaissait trop bien mais elle nierait tout de même.

Morgana se rua hors du lit sous le regard ébahit d'Arthur qui se faisait toujours plus pressant contre elle. Tant pis pour lui, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait d'elle. La princesse jeta sur ses épaules la robe de la veille et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte, elle s'arrêta nette quand une pensée traversa son esprit. Elle croisa le regard d'Arthur et les seuls mots qui franchirent ses lèvres furent :

« Si tu parles, tu es mort ».

Morgana reprit sa course, priant pour ne croiser personne dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Quelques servantes s'affairaient à laver le sol, apporter des fleurs ou autres tâches afin de ramener la vie dans ce château si lugubre au milieu de la nuit. Elle prit soin de les éviter et utilisa la magie pour renverser un seau d'eau, ce qui occupa les femmes le temps de passer inaperçue. Personne ne fit attention à la princesse à demi-nue qui traversait le château et se faufilait dans leurs dos.

A peine Morgana eut elle le temps de se glisser dans son lit que Gwen entra. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux d'un geste brusque, la lumière du jour entra.

« Madame vous dormez nue ? »

Morgana rougit.

Morgana venait de sortir de la chambre d'Arthur, Merlin en aurait mis sa main au feu. Que faisait-elle-la ? Se battaient ils encore ce matin, Morgana était parfaitement capable de débarquer dans la chambre du prince pour lui hurler dessus de bon matin si elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit ou si elle s'ennuyait, et cela malgré les convenances. Mais était-il possible qu'elle ait effectivement passé la nuit dans la dite chambre avec le dit prince ? Plus Merlin avançait plus l'ombre de Morgana disparaissait. Elle sentait qu'il s'approchait et elle s'enfuyait. Pourquoi ? Si ce n'étaient pour de sombres secrets.

Le jeune sorcier sentit la colère l'envahir. Arthur avait profité de sa sœur ou sa sœur avait profité d'Arthur ? Peut lui importait, cela n'était pas correct et pire que cela dangereux. Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre. Le déshonneur, la colère de son père, elle était perdue a jamais si quelqu'un découvrait cette romance. Jamais le roi d'Isildore ne pardonnerait au fils d'Uther et donc au roi lui-même.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, Arthur était debout se débattant avec les boutons de sa chemise. Il était pensif et déjà presque entièrement habillé. Merlin soupira et passa devant lui, étira les rideaux sans lui adresser la parole.

«On est de mauvaise humeur ce matin Merlin.»

Merlin se retourna vers le prince et le fixa d'un air mauvais, désabusé.

« On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? »

Peu importait les convenances, Merlin ne se tairait pas.

« Vous vous demandez ce qui me prend ? Comment avez-vous osé, vous êtes plus stupide que je le croyais» Il aurait pu hurler.

« Je te demande pardon Merlin ? »

Arthur était ébahi.

« Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça. »

« Et moi je vous rappelle qu'elle n'est pas une de vos paysannes, c'est une princesse. »

Cette fois le prince resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. L'avait-il croisé dans le couloir ? Il se reprit à temps.

« Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête ou tu es simplement plus idiot que d'habitude, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Ou est mon petit déjeuner ?»

Merlin se dirigea vers le meuble à l'entrée ou il avait déposé la nourriture du prince. Son pas était lourd. « _Stupide__stupide__stupide__Morgana ! »_ pensa t'il. La petite sœur allait prendre la raclée de sa vie.

Il déposa le petit déjeuner sur la table devant Arthur d'un geste brusque.

Celui-ci s'assit sur la chaise mais glissa inexplicablement et se retrouva la tête dans son bol de porridge.

Merlin claqua la porte laissant la Arthur, les yeux hagards, tout recouvert de nourriture.

« Merlin ! » appela-t-il mais celui-ci était déjà loin.


	20. Convenance

Qu'est-ce que l'on doit ressentir dans ce genre de situation ? Du bonheur ? De la passion ? Du désir … encore plus de désir qui vous vous déchire les entrailles ? Est-ce cela l'amour, le vrai ? Certainement pas, cela ne peut pas être possible, pas elle, pas lui. Ou peut-être bien.

Doit-on alors éprouver du respect ou de l'admiration pour l'homme en question, pour celui qui fait battre notre cœur? Dans ce cas Morgana n'éprouvait aucun amour. Seul un gigantesque désir pour Arthur lui torturait le ventre. Tant de questions sans réponses, de pensées contradictoires, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le profond dégout qu'elle avait d'elle-même la laissait pantelante, elle ne voulait plus se regarder dans le miroir tant elle ne pouvait voir l'étincelle de bonheur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Rien que de penser à cette nuit, à ces bras, elle souriait sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher et s'en voulait d'être aussi faible.

La manière dont il lui avait tourné autour, c'était comme si il savait qu'elle lui appartenait déjà, la jalousie qu'il avait éprouvé la nuit dernière et ce regard perçant qu'il avait posé sur elle la première fois. Elle avait reconnu ces yeux même au travers de l'épais masque de cuir qu'il portait alors. Elle n'allait pas se battre contre cela, elle ne pouvait faire face à ces émotions qui la rendaient folle. Elle ne mentirait pas et elle ne se mentirait pas à elle-même, c'était terminé. Peu importe les conséquences … Au diable les conséquences.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu as perdu la tête Morgana ? Vous avez disparu hier soir, Uther était furieux, Dame Hélène aussi au point qu'elle a refusé de chanter.»

« Merlin »

Il se trouvait derrière elle, cet air furieux peint sur le visage. Non seulement il devait servir d'esclave au prince Arthur afin de faire amende de son comportement mais en plus il devait supporter de voir sa sœur se comporter de la sorte. Morgana s'empara d'une brosse et tenta de démêler sa longue chevelure brune afin de se donner un semblant de contenance. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était de voir son frère en colère… et principalement contre elle.

« Tu dois arrêter ça Morgana, maintenant ! Imagine qu'ils comprennent !»

Sa voix tremblait. Il se mit à marcher, faisant les cent pas sur un tapis brodé qui devait valoir une fortune, tentant de même de même à se donner une quelconque contenance.

« Merlin… » Commença t'elle mais il la coupa.

« Il n'y a pas de Merlin qui tiennent Morgana, c'est dangereux et immoral. Bon sang, est ce que tu sais ce que l'on fait aux filles de ton genre ? »

« De mon genre ? » Elle avait haussé le ton et s'était retourné pour faire face à son frère. Elle serra de toute ses forces la brosse qu'elle tenait dans sa main, elle la serra si fort que son poing lui fit mal.

« Oui, les filles qui font … hum … tu sais de quoi je parle … avant le mariage. Si Hunith te voyait.»

Merlin était gêné alors que Morgana enrageait. Il savait que les hommes l'observaient sans arrêt, qu'ils la regardaient mais il ne pouvait concevoir que sa propre sœur s'était livrée à la merci de l'un d'eux.

« C'est immoral, déshonorant, c'est … »

« Je l'aime. »

« Stupide … Que viens-tu de dire ? »

« Je l'aime Merlin et je n'y peux rien. Crois-moi cela ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi.

« … »

Merlin demeurait bouche bée.

« Je sais qui il est, je connais son père, ce qu'il a fait et je sais ce qu'Arthur deviendra. »

Morgana avait des larmes plein les yeux et elle luttait pour ne pas les laisser perler sur ses joues alors qu'elle tentait de se justifier. Elle éclata finalement en sanglots, tenant son visage entre ses mains. Elle se sentait si seule.

Les bras de Merlin vinrent finalement l'encercler et elle s'y blottit désespérément, heureuse de retrouver son frère. Elle murmura entre deux pleurs, contre l'épaule de Merlin un « je suis désolée » à peine audible.

Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et la regarda intensément.

« Je comprends » et c'était vrai, il comprenait.

« C'est vrai ? » Morgana n'osait y croire. Elle se sentait comme une enfant prise en faute par son grand frère.

Merlin rit.

« C'est vrai et je ne t'en veux pas, ou je t'en voudrais bientôt plus. Après tout cela pourrait nous aider.»

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'exclama.

« Mais enfin Merlin, comment diable cela pourrait nous aider en quoique ce soit. Il hait la magie au moins autant que son père. D'innocentes personnes sont exécutées sur la grande place presque chaque semaine et il ne fait rien. »

Merlin soupira. En son for intérieur il sentait qu'Arthur était la clef. Le moyen de parvenir enfin à atteindre le but qu'ils s'étaient fixé avant d'arriver à Camelot.

« Le temps nous dira tout ce que nous devons savoir. » finit-il par murmurer.

« Tu viens peut être de nous donner une chance inespérée. »

« J'ai dit que je l'aimais mais lui ne m'aime probablement pas. »

« Il t'aimera petite sœur, il t'aimera, ça aussi ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Peut-être est-ce déjà le cas. »

Morgana ne suivait plus.

« Merlin, depuis quand est-ce que tu y vois plus clair que moi en ce qui concerne le future ? »

Elle riait cette fois.

« Pas besoin de boule de cristal pour savoir qu'il est déjà fou de toi. C'est visible, évident. Fais-moi confiance. Il te dévore du regard.»

Morgana fit la moue. Son frère avait-il passé la nuit à boire à la taverne ? Gwaine avait décidemment une mauvaise influence sur lui. Il était fou ou imbibé l'alcool.

« Avant qu'il ne me jette aux cachots, tu te souviens de la manière dont il t'a regardé ? Et l'autre jour, quand je l'ai affronté au village, il m'a épargné et sommé de de te dire « Dis-le à Morgana » ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Et alors ? Il voulait me faire peur. »

Merlin était exaspéré.

« Il voulait t'impressionner, te montrer sa clémence petite sotte. »

« Merlin » soupira-t-elle.

« Tu as vraiment besoin de te concentrer sur ta télépathie ou autre vision parce que tu n'y vois vraiment plus clair Morgana. »

Ce matin-là, les choses avaient changé. Ce jour nouveau apportait aux deux sorciers un nouvel espoir et le soleil brillait sur eux plus fort que jamais.

_Merlin …_

« Tu as entendu ça ? »

_Merlin …_

« Merlin tu entends ? »

Cette voix encore, elle venait du sous-sol.

« Merlin ! »

« Oui j'entends Morgana et ce n'est pas la première fois, je me demande ce qui se passe. »

« Je l'ai aussi entendu hier et le jour d'avant, c'est étrange. »

_Merlin …_

Merlin attrapa sa sœur par le coude.

« Viens, il est temps de voir d'où vient cette voix. »


	21. Un pas en avant

« Tu entends ce bruit ? »

Le jeune sorcier était en alerte. Il y avait de la magie ici, il pouvait le sentir au plus profond de son âme. C'était comme si il portait sur ses épaules un poids gigantesque.

« Ce sont tes genoux qui s'entrechoquent mon chéri … » plaisanta Morgana. Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'observer la mine déconfite et indignée de son frère car elle tentait de forcer la serrure de l'épaisse grille de fer qui se trouvait devant elle. Les gardes de la tour n'allaient pas tarder à rappliquer.

« Ah ! » cria-t-elle.

Merlin bondit.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Sa sœur porta son doigt à ses lèvres.

« Je me suis cassée un ongle … ne fais pas ta poule mouillée et aide moi à ouvrir cette porte, je t'en prie ! »

« Si on place une telle grille ici, c'est peut-être pour une bonne raison Morgana !» la sermonna-t-il.

Le regard que lui envoya Morgana suffit à le faire taire. Il était presque impossible de lui dire non, Arthur en avait fait les frais la nuit dernière et Merlin était bien placé pour le savoir. Il soupira et s'approcha de la grille trainant des pieds.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant Merlin. »

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir et murmura quelques paroles dans leur ancienne langue. Lorsque ses yeux brillèrent l'épaisse grille sortit de ses gonds et alla s'écraser sur le sol dans un grand fracas.

« Merci ! Tu vois quand tu veux, tu fais des miracles mon frère. »

« Vas-tu enfin te taire ! » s'indigna Merlin, exaspéré mais Morgana s'était déjà emparé d'une torche, elle s'engouffra dans la large ouverture.

« Morgana ! » appela Merlin.

Pas de réponse.

« Morgana ! » appela-t-il une seconde fois mais celle-ci se trouvait déjà presque en bas des escaliers, au bout du couloir sombre qui menait aux catacombes.

Merlin souffla et s'empara de la seconde torche, son cœur battait à la chamade. Il entreprit de la suivre et descendit les trois premières marches avec hésitation.

_Merlin … Merlin … _

La voix était toute proche, il la sentait vibrer dans sa tête plus forte que jamais.

_Merlin …_

Il descendit les marches…

« Merlin ! » Il sursauta et se plaqua contre le mur, lâchant la torche par la même occasion. Morgana qui venait de surgir éclata de rire. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

« Ce n'est que moi ! »

« Chut ! »

« Ce n'est que moi » reprit elle en chuchotant, les murs s'étaient mis à vibrer.

« La voix vient de la bas.» finit-elle dans un murmure.

Merlin s'approcha de l'épaisse crevasse qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Une immense grotte était cachée sous les fondations du château. Des chaines étaient disposées un peu partout, comme les racines d'un gigantesque arbre mais que retenaient-elles ?

La voix avait disparue. Le seul bruit perceptible était celui de l'écho de leurs pas. Ils s'avancèrent dans les ténèbres, prêts à affronter ce qui les attendait.

Pas un bruit a par le grondement sourd des roches, animées d'une vie propre.

« Ou êtes-vous ? » hurla Merlin.

Seul l'écho de sa voix lui parvint. Soudain une immense masse grise apparue au sommet de la grotte, dans un grand fracas elle se posa sur les rochers. Morgana sursauta de peur et fit un pas en arrière. Merlin ne bougea pas et fixa d'un air intrigué le grand dragon qui se trouvait à présent devant eux.

« Je suis là. » souffla une voix grave mais douce et étonnement rassurante.

Le dragon s'avança vers les deux sorciers, l'air calme. Morgana jura qu'il souriait.

« Comme vous êtes petits pour un aussi grand destin. »

Morgana resta bouche bée, admirant la magnifique créature magique qui leur parlait. Merlin ne pouvait se taire. La curiosité l'emporta sur le respect.

« Pourquoi, que voulez-vous dire ? Quel destin ? »

Le dragon fixa Morgana un long moment, ne daignant pas répondre au jeune sorcier. C'était comme si il lui parlait mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa gueule remplit de crocs acérées. La princesse émit un son sourd. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Leur silencieuse conversation la laissa pantelante, clouée au sol. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait, elle les entendait distinctement dans son esprit mais ne pouvait répliquer tant la menace grondait autour d'elle. Lorsque la créature issue de la magie se tourna vers Merlin, elle sentit un énorme poids sur ses épaules. Les dés étaient jetés.

« Ton talent Merlin, t'as été donné pour une raison. »

Merlin ne savait plus où donner la tête, que lui avait il dit ? Pourquoi cet air étrange presque fataliste s'était tout à coup peint sur le visage de sa sœur.

« Alors il y a une raison ? » C'est Morgana qui avait parlé d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Oui… Arthur est le roi présent et avenir qui va purifier la terre d'Albion. Mais il sera confronté à de nombreuses menaces … d'amis comme d'ennemis » Il fixa Morgana une nouvelle fois, celle-ci baissa la tête.

Merlin ne comprit pas.

« Je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir avec moi ? Avec nous ? »

« Mais cela a tout à voir avec toi car sans toi Arthur ne réussira jamais et sans toi il n'y aura pas d'Albion. »

« C'est faux » Merlin ne pouvait y croire, pas lui !

« Il n'y a pas de vrai ou de faux … seulement ce qui existe et ce qui n'existe pas. » souffla le dragon.

« Mais je suis sérieux ! » poursuivit Merlin « Si il y a des gens qui veulent le tuer ici, ils peuvent le faire, je suis même prêt à les aider. »

Le souvenir de Morgana et d'Arthur était bien trop présent dans son esprit de même que tout ce que le jeune prince lui faisait subir depuis quelques jours.

Morgana soupira, elle ne pouvait soutenir le regard de son frère, encore moins celui du grand dragon. Celui-ci se mit à rire, ce qui fît trembler les pierres tapissant la sombre grotte.

« Aucun de nous ne peut choisir son destin, aucun de nous ne peut y échapper. »

Merlin secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non, non pas question, il doit y avoir un autre Arthur parce que celui-là est un crétin. »

« Ce n'est pas faux » renchérit Morgana, le teint pâle.

« Peut-être est-ce ton destin que de changer ce léger détail. Vous n'y pouvez rien, le destin est en marche n'est pas Morgana.»

Celle-ci était encore plus pâle, l'on pouvait presque voir au travers de sa peau translucide.

« Tu lui a déjà sauvé la vie la nuit dernière, auras tu le courage de rester sur cette voie ? »

Sur cette dernière parole, question suspendue, le dragon se leva et s'envola dans les airs faisant tournoyer des nuages de poussière.

« Non attendez!» hurla Morgana. « Restez! J'ai besoin de savoir.» termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent seuls dans les ténèbres, la tête remplie de question. Morgana s'enfuit sans un regard vers son frère, sans se retourner. Les paroles du dragon l'avaient bouleversé, cette conversation silencieuse l'avait laissé sans forces, aucunes. Elle ne pouvait y croire.

« Morgana ! » hurla son frère, mais déjà l'image d'un Arthur couronné apparaissait dans l'esprit de sa sœur alors qu'elle courrait, un roi mort qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Morgana se vit elle-même penché sur le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle souriait.

Ce n'était que le commencement.


	22. Destinée

Ce soir-là Morgana ne participa pas au festin … ce qui causa bien sur la colère d'Uther. Peu lui importait, il devait apprendre que l'on ne pouvait la contrôler à sa guise. Tant de chose étaient arrivées ces derniers mois, la fête de la Beltane, la nuit avec cet homme qui s'avérait être Arthur, cette seconde nuit et son indéniable ignorance puis la vie auprès du roi maudit qu'elle s'était juré d'anéantir et pour finir les terribles révélations de l'ancienne créature. Recroquevillée dans son lit, Morgana ne faisait que penser aux paroles prononcées par le grand dragon. Ses mots tournaient et se retournaient dans sa tête telle une mélodie sans fin. Elle ne parvenait pas à laisser le sommeil l'envahir, la peur, la colère ainsi que le désespoir la tenaient éveillée.

Qu'avait il dit ? Allait-elle devenir un monstre avide de pouvoir ?

Il n'y avait qu'une personne susceptible de l'aider à comprendre … Merlin. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et lui faire du mal à lui la tuerait aussi surement qu'une lame acérée.

Morgana se leva brusquement, passa une longue robe et sortit dans le couloir. Il n'y avait personne, tout le monde assistait au festin. Elle pressa le pas.

_« Morgana »_

_Son cœur s'emballa._

_« Morgana »_

_Les yeux du dragon se firent plus intenses, son regard transperçait son âme._

_« Je peux voir au fond de ton cœur, il est froid et il sera bientôt gelé. »_

_Elle retint son souffle. La colère l'envahit … Uther… La voix qui résonnait dans sa tête la paralysait de terreur._

_« Je sais … le mal est en toi. Tu es dangereuse et tu les tueras tous. Tous ceux qu'aujourd'hui tu appelles ta famille et tes proches. »_

_« Non » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Le monde s'effondrait sur ses épaules._

_« La sorcière tentera de mettre fin au règne des Pendragons mais un sorcier l'en empêchera … Emrys, son propre frère. »_

_Elle haletait, désespérée. Le rire du dragon la fit vaciller. _

_« Tu es si frêle, tu seras forte, puissante et remplie de haine tu agiras. Tu es unique Morgana, tu as le pouvoir de choisir ton destin. Ecoutes ton cœur et les personnes qui te sont chères ou … Elles. »_

_« De qui parlez-vous ? »_

_« As toi de choisir. »_

_« De qui parlez-vous » hurla t'elle en son propre esprit._

_Mais le dragon détourna son regard laissant celui de la princesse maudite vide, sans expressions. _

_Elle__baissa__la__tête,__alors__que__la__créature__s__'__adressait__à__son__frère.__Elle__ne__pouvait__le__regarder__en__face._

« Morgana ! »

Les murs richement tapissés de ce couloir ne laissaient filtrer quasiment aucune lumière. Morgana s'arrêta alors et se retourna se préparant psychologiquement à trouver Arthur derrière elle pour s'éviter une frayeur inutile. Et effectivement, il était là, presque contre elle, la fixant d'un air sombre. C'était certain. Il lui en voulait.

" Tu disparais sans rien dire ? Je ne comprends pas cette manie que tu as de te retrouver là où tu ne devrais pas » dit t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

" Je ne vois pas en quoi mes déplacement peuvent t'intéresser. Je croyais avoir le droit de circuler librement dans le château."

"Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu ne serais pas au festin!" continua-t-il avec reproche.

"J'ignorais qu'il fallait que je te fasses part de ces détails. Cela ne te concerne en rien. Je ne crois pas que tu me tiennes non plus au courant de tes moindres faits et gestes, n'est-ce-pas?" commença-elle agacée par cet étrange comportement, son regard allant pourtant s'attarder sur ses lèvres.

"Non! Non! Mais..."

Quoi? Le grand Arthur ne trouvait pas ses mots? Morgana ne ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire. Il soupira et la coinça brutalement entre le mur de pierre derrière elle et son corps de marbre. Malheureusement pour elle, cela était loin d'être désagréable... Presque haletant, ses lèvres tout près des siennes, Arthur poursuivit, son agitation intérieure plus que perceptible.

"Tu étais loin... Tu as été loin trop longtemps... sans que je ne puisse te retrouver et..."

"Quoi? Tu étais inquiet pour moi?" demanda Morgana avec surprise.

Parlait-il de cette journée ou de tous ces mois? Il semblait savoir …

"Non, non... pas comme ça." essaya-t-il de se justifier, n'aimant visiblement pas l'idée. "Mais apparemment tu n'es pas du genre à respecter les convenances! Il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi que cela soit aujourd'hui ou il a un mois. Que faisais-tu là-bas ? Pourquoi es-tu partie? Ce matin et la dernière fois …»

« Oh ! » Morgana sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Arthur se perdait dans ses phrases. Elle reprit, le souffle court.

"Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça, je ne suis qu'une … Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dis si tu savais ? »

"Je ne sais pas..." répondit-il franchement agacé. « Pour les mêmes raisons que toi sans doute. C'est si mal et si bien à la fois …»

Morgana sourit tristement. D'un côté elle se sentait honteuse mais de l'autre le voir lutter pour garder les apparences était plus que plaisant!

« Je suis désolée pour toi si tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. » répliqua t'elle arrogante. « Je suis une femme, j'ai le droit de me montrer faible de temps en temps mais toi … »

"Tais-toi Morgana !"

Et il se mit en action pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait tout aussitôt. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de Morgana. Sans douceur, mais avec fureur. Elle se sentait déjà fondre... Et personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de répondre avec tout autant de fougue à cet intense baiser.

"Je t'ai manqué, n'est-ce-pas?" murmura-t-elle entre ses lèvres d'un ton joueur.

"Certainement pas."

Vrai ou pas, elle ne s'attarda pas sur sa réponse et accrocha ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Jusque-là, il y avait quelque chose que lui avait refusé obstinément Arthur. Cela l'avait profondément blessé. La simple vérité entre les deux êtres. Mais elle ne rêvait pas. Elle sentait bien à présent sa langue caresser ses lèvres, lui demandant une entrée qui lui était toute acquise. Un vrai baiser entre deux personnes, pas de secrets, pas de mensonges ou d'ignorance, ils étaient là s'embrassant langoureusement, passionnément, Arthur et Morgana. Il n'y avait plus aucune barrière entre eux. Le corps de Morgana se réchauffa davantage, excité par cette nouvelle tournure des choses. Le danger lui passait largement au-dessus. Et encore plus quand sa langue entra enfin en contact avec la sienne, entamant une bataille des plus sensuelles. Le seul danger qu'elle percevait était qu'on ne les surprennent dans ce couloir pour l'instant désert jouissant de cette délectable dépravation. Du côté d'Arthur, Morgana était clairement la chose la plus excitante qui lui soit arrivé depuis un très long moment, et cela devenait difficile à contrôler pour son pauvre corps...

D'une pression de la main, il l'attira à lui, collant son bassin au sien, créant une friction entre eux qui la fit gémir profondément avec anticipation. Son bas ventre la brûlait, son esprit s'emballait alors que les lèvres d'Arthur retrouvaient le chemin qui menait à de son cou pour y déposer des baisers avides, sa langue titillait sa peau sensible, et affolait sa respiration désormais erratique.

Morgana sentait les mains d'Arthur caresser ses hanches et remonter lentement. Elle voulait ses mains partout sur elle... A regrets, les siennes quittèrent ses cheveux, et descendirent vers son torse, releva sa chemise pour toucher sa peau, son ventre. Elle le sentit se figer, son souffle chaud contre son cou.

"Bon sang, Morgana..."

Sa voix était rauque, à peine audible. Mais elle provoqua en elle un nouveau frisson qui la laissa sans force. Elle ferma les yeux aussitôt. Sans hésitation, la princesse conduisit une des mains d'Arthur sur la peau nue exposée juste au-dessus de sa poitrine, lui laissant clairement comprendre qu'elle désirait ce contact. Ce fut comme un nouveau choc et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'adapter à la sensation de ses doigts sur sa peau. Il fit d'abord courir ses doigts avec douceur, la redécouvrant lentement avant de finalement venir s'attarder sur ses seins. Malgré le tissu qui les recouvrait, la sensation de ce contact envoya une nouvelle vague de plaisir dans tout le corps de Morgana, sa tête allant se poser inconsciemment contre le mur, alors que qu'elle s'abandonnait avec délectation. Ses mains exploraient avec de plus en plus d'impatience, commençant à jouer avec les réactions qu'elles provoquaient en Morgana. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre, essayant de rester calme, sentant que ce petit jeu allait la rendre folle si cela n'avançait pas plus vite.

"Arthur, je t'en prie..." gémit-elle. Elle déboutonna le pantalon du prince ne pouvant attendre davantage.

Arthur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il releva la robe de Morgana venant caresser ses cuisses avec envie.

Le front du prince se reposa contre la tempe de la princesse, sa respiration saccadée s'écrasant sur sa peau. Il attaqua sa bouche sans douceur, avec violence avant de s'enfoncer en elle en un râle de plaisir.

Morgana agrippa son cou avec force, se collant de tout son être contre lui, ses lèvres allant et venant inlassablement contre les siennes. Elle sentit une tension dans les bras du prince, il la souleva de terre et l'appuya encore plus fermement contre le mur, elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Sa réponse à ses baisers se faisait plus avide. Les mains d'Arthur se posèrent au creux du dos de la princesse, la tenant fermement contre lui. Sa peau était brulante, il accéléra ses vas et viens. Les minutes suivantes s'égrenèrent avec fougue. Il n'y avait plus de prudence, plus de délicatesse. Les mains d'Arthur agrippaient les hanches de Morgana avec force, y laissant des marques, son bassin bougeait en rythme avec le sien, augmentant un désir déjà accrue, ses lèvres étaient plus offensives. Morgana n'avait plus le dessus, les forces étaient loin d'être équitables entre eux et elle se laissa faire impunément.

Les lèvres d'Arthur repartirent à l'assaut du cou de Morgana. Ses lèvres allant et venant vers sa nuque, contre son oreille, la faisaient trembler et lui, semblait ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'y revenir. De nouveaux soupirs de plaisir passaient sa bouche et les yeux de Morgana refusaient de se rouvrir.

Prise au piège qu'elle avait désiré, elle était heureuse. Rien ne pouvait les séparer en cet instant.

Cette nuit-là, Morgana ne parla pas à Merlin, occupée à tout autre chose. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'elle venait de sceller son destin. Plus rien ne l'arrêterait désormais … Jamais …


	23. Regards

Cela faisaient des semaines, des semaines que Morgana et Arthur ne se quittaient plus. Amis en apparence, se battant pour un rien, ils étaient amants et ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Merlin faisait sans cesse des allés retours de l'arrogance et irritabilité d'Arthur aux crises de nerfs et larmes de rage de sa sœur. Il savait qu'ils s'aimaient mais ces deux-là refusaient d'aborder la question, trop fiers pour admettre le moindre sentiment tendre. Morgana ne pensait plus aux paroles cruelles du dragon et se complaisait dans sa douce insouciance et folie qu'apportaient les jeux de l'amour et de la guerre entre deux êtres.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Le roi et la reine de Carmélide, un royaume proche de Camelot par le nord, venaient d'arriver au château dans le cas d'une visite purement politique et diplomatique. Ils ne resteraient que peu de temps afin de renouveler les anciennes alliances mais le château était en effervescence. Les serviteurs s'affairaient de toute part dans tous les coins du château afin de préparer le nouveau festin qui aurait lieu. Des fumées enchanteresses s'élevaient des cuisines et Morgana ne savait que porter pour l'occasion.

Au bord de l'explosion, toute pomponnée, magnifique, Morgana pressa le pas vers la grande salle. Toutes ses fêtes et festins étaient loin de lui déplaire mais sa garde-robe était limitée ainsi qu'autres parures. Aucun autre royaume n'avait le loisir de se prétendre plus riche que Camelot et son roi. Elle était quelque peu en retard mais enfin arrivée, elle reprit son souffle et entra, prête comme à son habitude à subir tous les regards qui se poseraient sur elle.

Se dirigeant vers la table dans sa robe simple mais qui lui faisait une magnifique silhouette, elle s'approcha de la table royale ne désirant cependant pas s'y assoir.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait, les yeux se tournaient pour venir se poser sur elle. Elle se prosterna devant les rois, la reine et le prince puis s'éloigna, sous les regards mécontents d'Uther, indifférent du roi de Carmélide, rieur d'Arthur qui ne lui promettait que des amusements plus intimes à la fin du festin et étrangement scrutateur de la reine. Morgana le remarqua et frissonna, cette femme brune, au visage dur semblait l'étudier attentivement. La princesse décida de ne pas y faire attention et lui jeta un sourire radieux avant de leurs tourner le dos à tous.

Une jeune fille blonde, venue avec les époux royaux en tant que fille d'honneur, évidemment de la noblesse Carmélidienne, enjouée auprès de ses prétendants, les quitta brusquement pour se précipiter vers Morgana. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sur les deux joues comme si elles étaient amies depuis une éternité. La reine ne perdit pas une miette de cette scène et sourit à Morgana en levant son verre vers elle, illuminant soudain son visage qui paraissait sévère au premier abord. Morgana ne savait plus quoi penser de ces étranges évènements.

« Je m'appelle Aubrey, je suis si heureuse de te connaître enfin ! »

« Enfin ? »

« Chut, pas une question de plus » dit Aubry mystérieuse « Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je t'aime déjà et que nous allons devenir les meilleurs amies du monde, j'en suis sure. »

Morgana éclata de rire, cette Aubry lui plaisait, elle était si vivante, pleine d'entrain, il ne lui manquait que ça pour se sentir parfaitement heureuse dans cette situation.

" Tu as fait une entrés fracassante."

Morgana acquiesça fière d'elle.

« Tu viens de Carmélide n'est-ce-pas ? »

Aubry éclata de rire.

« Oh non, pas de Carmélide ! »

« Mais que fais-tu ici alors ? »

« Assez de question ma chérie, viens on va danser et distraire ses seigneurs, peut-être ne sont-ils pas trop farouches »

Après un clin d'œil, elle s'élança vers le centre de la salle et réclama une musique aussi enjouée qu'elle. Morgana la suivit.

Les pieds meurtries par la dance, Morgana s'amusait follement avec sa nouvelle amie. Elles tournaient et tournoyaient encore, volaient l'une vers l'autres et se séparaient pour les bras de beaux nobles. Morgana appréciait d'être le centre d'attention avec cette mystérieuse Aubry. Etre deux pour une fois laissait l'amusement prendre la place de l'angoisse de tous ses regards inquisiteurs. La reine ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, cette grande dame commençait à l'effrayer, pourquoi suivait elle son mari pour des affaires politiques et qui étaient vraiment ces jeunes femmes qui la suivaient et n'étaient pas de Carmélide.

« Le roi Uther te cherche des yeux » lui chuchota Aubry.

En effet lorsque Morgana le croisa finalement du regard, il lui fit signe d'approcher. La reine la fixait, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

La princesse baissa la tête, inquiète. Elle s'avança vers Uther, tremblante, il lui désigna la reine. Elle se mit alors tout de suite à paniquer, qu'est-ce que cette femme lui voulait ? Elle s'inclina et leva les yeux vers elle. La reine la regardait ! Avec attention.

« Morgana. Redresse-toi mon enfant. J'aimerai te voir un peu mieux. »

Morgana se haussa sur la pointe des pieds comme elle le lui avait demandé, mais si elle avait pu rentrer sa tête dans son cou comme une tortue, elle l'aurait sans doute fait si Arthur n'avait pas été là, la regardant tendrement mais avec cette lueur de défis dans le regard.

« Lève la tête que je te voie ! dit la reine. On dirait que tu comptes les orteils que tu as aux pieds ! »

Morgana garda la tête baissée forte de cette insolence qu'elle savait partie intégrante de son caractère. La reine soupira, rieuse, et lui ordonna d'un ton ferme de la regarder. Elle aimait les fortes têtes.

« Quels yeux ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je n'ai donc pas rêvé, tu as des étincelles de feu qui brillent dans tes yeux. Comme j'aimerai posséder de tels atouts. »

« Et moi donc Madame» dit Aubrey qui venait de s'avancer.

La reine prit le visage de Morgana dans sa main et l'examina avec attention.

« Peu de femmes peuvent se vanter d'être aussi belle que toi Morgana. Tu es unique. »

Elle ne répondit pas et tourna brièvement la tête vers Arthur avec un air de défis. Les yeux bleus de celui-ci s'étaient assombris par le désir, la jeune femme le sentit et redirigea son regard vers celui de la reine qui n'avait pas lâché prise. Celle-ci la dévisagea longtemps d'un air songeur. Après quoi au grand soulagement de Morgana, elle prit congé et s'en fut, la laissant pantelante et tremblante d'envie de revoir ses yeux sombres s'ouvrir et se fermer d'extase dans l'obscurité de son lit.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le festin touchait à son terme. Morgana attendait patiemment, elle but d'une gorgée le contenu de ce qui restait dans son verre, laissant la vapeur de l'alcool lui faire légèrement tourner la tête. Elle bailla discrètement ce qui n'échappa à l'homme qui s'était glissé derrière elle, dans son ombre il chuchota :

« Tu es fatiguée Morgana. » Il articulait de façon langoureuse. « Il est temps que tu ailles te coucher.»

«Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. »

« Crois-moi, tu en as envie. » insista-il. Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses hanches.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent aux pieds des escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Morgana et avant qu'elle put le retenir, il la souleva et la passa sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pomme-de-terre. Il monta les premières marches.

« Laisses moi descendre! » protesta-t-elle.

« Non. Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« ... et toi de distance » ajouta-t-elle, le souffle court. Elle continua de protester et de parler sans que cela n'ait aucun sens. A force de se débattre en riant, Arthur n'eut d'autres choix que de la poser par terre, au milieu des marches et après un sourire enjôleur, se remit à monter les escaliers tournant le dos à Morgana qui le suivit sans se faire prier. Le tissu si léger collant aux hanches du prince, suivait parfaitement leurs mouvements. Elle humidifia inconsciemment ses lèvres, ignorant la prédatrice en elle qui languissait de le coller au mur.

Il était déjà entré dans sa chambre et lui fit une petite révérence afin de l'inviter à faire le premier pas.

« Mon Seigneur » dit-elle en passant devant lui, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Elle savait qu'il la suivait des yeux. Elle s'avançait d'instinct dans les lieux qu'elle connaissait par cœur et ôta ses chaussures.

Elle sentait sa présence derrière elle et elle sentait de même le peu de raison qui lui resté s'évaporer.

Comme un aimant, incapable de faire autre chose, elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses bras passèrent autour de sa taille et qu'il amena sa bouche contre la sienne. La sensation de ses lèvres pleines et brûlantes lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant leur baiser pendant qu'il enserrait sa taille de plus belle. Il posa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, goûtant à la peau fine et tendre à cet endroit. Un long frisson parcourut le corps d'Arthur à ce contact et un laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

Ses doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux de Morgana et immédiatement ses lèvres repartirent à l'assaut de son cou. Il y déposait de longs baisers, goûtant avec avidité, résistant à l'envie de mordiller, se sentant perdre tout contrôle alors que de nouveaux sons s'échappaient de sa gorge.

D'une pression de la main sur son torse, Morgana le força à s'allonger sur son lit.

Aucun d'eux n'avait plus la force, ni l'envie d'arrêter ses rencontres. Ne le lâchant pas des yeux alors qu'elle s'installait sur ses cuisses, elle se perdit dans ses yeux. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre les coussins dès lors qu'elle vint déposer de longs baisers dans son cou, en découvrant chaque recoin avec sensualité.

« Morgana... » Murmura-il avec plaisir sans s'en rendre compte.

Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire dans son cou.

Le sourire narquois qu'elle lui envoya l'aurait agacé dans une autre situation, là il ne fit que faire monter un peu plus son excitation. Il la ramena alors contre lui, chassant son sourire d'un baiser passionné. Son cœur continuait de battre à tout rompre, la peau du bas de son dos frissonnant sous les doigts de sa maitresse, ses mains commencèrent à se glissèrent insidieusement sous sa chemise et se perdirent sous sa ceinture. Ses mains, ses lèvres... son corps... son bassin se collant au siens … ne pouvant plus la laisser ignorer son envie d'elle, il soupira lascivement et rejeta la tête en arrière défaillant sous le plaisir qu'elle lui prodiguait.

« Morgana »

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, rendu fou de désir par la situation, il la renversa et l'enfonça dans le matelas. Une fois le nœud de sa robe défaite, plus rien ne le retiendrait et c'est à son corps qu'il ne résisterait plus.


	24. La bête

Le soleil se levait et éclairait le château de Camelot. Le printemps s'était installé sur le royaume depuis quelques jours et déjà les rudesses de l'hiver semblaient oubliées. Chacun profitait des premières lueurs du jour et des rayons de soleil qui depuis longtemps ne parvenaient plus à réchauffer la terre gelée. Morgana s'éveilla dans la tiédeur de son lit. Elle frissonna et se mit dos à Arthur qui l'entoura de ses bras, sa tête vint se nicher dans le cou de la princesse. Son souffle chaud provoqua sur sa nuque d'autres types de frissons, Arthur le sentit et sans ouvrir les yeux, se pressa davantage contre elle et se mit à la caresser. Avec ses mains, il redessina ses cuisses, son ventre, ses seins pour terminer par ses joues. La matinée s'annonçait fort agréable mais c'était sans compter sur la propension des créatures magiques à apparaître aux alentours du château.

Le paysan qui passa la porte de la salle du Conseil ce matin-là aurait très certainement été puni d'une semaine de cachot pour son entrée fracassante et sans être annoncé mais selon Morgana qui se précipita pour le soutenir, le pauvre bougre semblait s'être fait piétiné par un cheval pour ensuite être griffé et mâchouiller à mort par un lion en mal de petit déjeuner. Le paysan venu demander audience au roi Uther se tourna vers la cour présente et retint un hoquet de surprise choquée de voir toutes ces personnes de haute naissance qui le fixaient un air dégouté et effrayé peint sur le visage. Aubry, dame d'honneur de la reine aida Morgana à réconforter le malheureux.

« La, parlez sans crainte » dit-elle.

« Vous êtes en sécurité ici » ajouta Morgana sous le regard attentif de la reine qu'elle tentait d'ignorer. Elle aurait bien voulu les lui arracher.

Le regard déterminé d'Arthur promettait une chasse et une fin terrible pour la créature maléfique qui avait osé attaquer l'un de ses hommes, cela n'échappa pas à Merlin. Il soupira avant de se tourner vers Gaïus. Le vieil homme hocha doucement la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec l'avis silencieux de son protégé.

— Votre Altesse, murmura le paysan dans un souffle, les mains crispées sur ses côtes. Une bête… À un jour de marche… vers l'Est… Elle a déjà… attaqué trois villages… Je suis dés…

Il ne put en dire plus et s'effondra dans les bras de Morgana qui eut peine à le retenir. Il était épuisé par ses blessures et par sa longue marche. Gaïus s'avança alors entre les spectateurs de qui s'élevaient déjà des murmures peu rassurés. Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux au ciel. La capacité du peuple a toujours avoir peur de tout lui paraissait souvent ridicule. Il avait toute confiance en Arthur pour terrasser une fois de plus la cause de cette soudaine terreur.

Gaius s'adressa au roi et lui demanda la permission d'emmener le blessé vers ses appartements afin de le soigner et de le veiller le temps qu'il faudrait jusqu'à son rétablissement. Uther acquiesça et s'excusa auprès du roi de Carmélide et de son épouse. Merlin échangea un regard avec Arthur pour savoir s'il allait avoir besoin de lui immédiatement, mais ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu'il devait d'abord s'entretenir avec son père. Avec une révérence, il quitta la pièce, Morgana fit de même, non sans un dernier regard vers le prince consciente de son proche départ. La cour la suivit.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, Arthur prit place devant son père, déterminé à obtenir l'assentiment qu'il était venu chercher. La déclaration saccadée de ce paysan ne le rassurait pas et il était de son devoir de protéger les habitants de ce royaume.

— Père, laissez-moi…

— Bien entendu ! L'interrompit Uther avant qu'il n'ait pu en dire plus. Il est hors de question de laisser cette bête faire plus de dégâts que nécessaire. Tu partiras dès que possible.

— Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je vais aller voir si le paysan est en mesure de parler ou s'il a pu donner des indications à Gaïus. Je vous informerai de mon départ.

— Bien, consentit le roi. Celui-ci avait le visage crispée, jusqu'à quand la magie le défierait-il.

Arthur n'insista pas et s'éloigna, dans ce genre de situation il ne valait mieux pas déranger le roi outre mesure. Ses éclats de colère étaient sans conteste les plus craints des cinq royaumes et la moindre parole à propos de la magie le rendait fortement irritable.

Uther regarda son fils quitter la pièce et resta songeur quelques instants. Ces derniers mois avaient été rudes et il avait vu le changement s'opérer chez celui qui serait le prochain roi de Camelot. Il pouvait désormais voir quel genre de roi serait Arthur et il en était fier, bien plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Merlin retira la serviette du front du blessé pour l'humidifier à nouveau avant de l'y reposer. La fièvre était venue après que Gaïus lui eut administré un remède censé prévenir de toute infection des plaies et il travaillait maintenant à les désinfecter. L'eau chauffait sur le feu et l'infusion de sauge viendrait bientôt compléter le traitement. Le jeune sorcier était soulagé : les blessures ne semblaient pas provoquer une quelconque réaction étrange ou magique. La créature ne possédait vraisemblablement pas de griffes empoisonnées ou quoi que ce soit du même genre.

Il réprima un frisson, s'empêchant de penser au futur roi blessé à la suite d'une chasse donnée. Il avait beau savoir que leurs destins étaient liés, il doutait sincèrement que toutes ces épreuves soient nécessaires. Même s'il devait admettre que le caractère du prince semblait s'améliorer au fil des mois.

— Il est moins agaçant.

— Qui donc ? demanda innocemment Morgana assise près de lui.

Merlin se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé à voix haute et se mordit la lèvre, mais il ne pouvait ne pas répondre. Il prit cependant garde à ne pas regarder Gaïus près de sa table de travail, il ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.

— Arthur. Je trouve qu'il s'est amélioré depuis notre rencontre. C'est toujours un crétin, bien sûr, mais son degré de crétinerie a quelque peu diminué.

Morgana rit.

— Trop aimable, Merlin ! fit la voix dudit crétin depuis le seuil.

Avec un sursaut, le serviteur se retourna, renversant la bassine d'eau fraîche et lâchant la serviette qui tomba à terre dans un bruit mouillé.

— Altesse ? Que faites-vous là ?

— Je viens diminuer mon degré de crétinerie, rétorqua Arthur avec un sourire qui promettait à Merlin qu'il paierait l'insulte pendant plusieurs jours.

Morgana ne pouvait réprimer le sourire éclatant qui surplombait son beau visage. Son regard et celui du prince s'affrontèrent quelques secondes devant un Merlin gêné et un Gaius peu intéressé avant qu'un gémissement ne s'élève soudain. Ils reportèrent tous deux leur attention sur le blessé et Merlin se pencha au-dessus de lui pour ramasser la serviette et la reposer sur le front couvert de sueur. Arthur s'approcha à grands pas, tout juste précédé de Gaïus. Les yeux vitreux du paysan apparurent sous ses paupières lourdes et il ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit et Gaïus porta un gobelet à ses lèvres.

— Buvez, mais ne tentez pas de parler plus que vos forces ne vous le permettent. Vous avez été grièvement blessé.

— Justement, nous avons besoin d'avoir une description plus précise de la créature, annonça Arthur.

Délogeant Merlin de son tabouret d'une taloche derrière le crâne, il se pencha sur le blessé et capta son attention.

— Dis-moi à quoi ressemblait cette bête et nous irons lui régler son compte, promit-il.

Le paysan ferma les yeux, comme si l'évocation seule de la créature lui était insupportable. Sous ses paupières, ses yeux bougeaient à une vitesse rapide et Arthur se demanda un moment s'il n'avait pas de nouveau perdu connaissance. Mais la voix éraillée s'éleva finalement sous lui et il tendit l'oreille pour ne pas perdre une miette des informations qui allaient lui être confiées.

— Je n'ai jamais rien…. vu de tel, votre Altesse. C'est très certainement l'œuvre du Démon… La bête est… Jaune, sa queue se termine par une pointe hérissée et sa gueule… Monstrueuse n'est qu'un gouffre noir… Luisant de crocs et de salive. Son grondement…

Un violent frisson le parcourut et il se tut, la respiration sifflante et la sueur couvrant à nouveau son front. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Gaïus qui secoua la tête.

— Il a de nouveau perdu connaissance. Je vais lui faire ingurgiter l'infusion de sauge, cela devrait apaiser la fièvre et l'aider à combattre une éventuelle infection. Il a besoin de repos Sire.

Le Prince acquiesça et se redressa s'éloignant du blessé tout en réfléchissant. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle créature et elle semblait se manifester pour la première fois, comme venue de nulle part.

— Gaïus, est-ce que…

— Non, votre Altesse. La description de cette bête ne me fait penser à aucune créature de ma connaissance. Et les blessures guérissent normalement, je n'envisage même pas que ce soit une créature magique, même si la profondeur des entailles est plutôt exceptionnelle.

— Bien, merci Gaïus. Prenez soin de lui.

Le médecin de la cour accepta avec une courte révérence et Arthur se tourna vers Merlin qui avait repris sa place au chevet du blessé.

— Merlin! Prépare nos chevaux, nous partons sur l'heure.

— À vos ordres, Altesse ! répondit-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

Après un dernier regard vers Morgana, Arthur disparut sans un mot de plus et son serviteur s'apprêta à le suivre quand Gaïus le rappela.

— Et la bassine, crois-tu qu'elle va se remplir toute seule ?

La remarque à peine voilée sur sa maladresse tira une grimace à Merlin. Se retournant, il avisa la petite flaque qui s'était formée à la tête du lit du patient et un peu plus loin le seau d'eau vide normalement destiné à l'eau propre. Les chevaux devraient attendre.

Morgana fit ses adieux à son frère en le serrant dans ses bras sous l'œil perplexe du vieux médecin, ses deux-là étaient une énigme qu'il lui tardait de résoudre avant que d'autre le fasse.


	25. Dans la forêt

Arthur et Merlin avaient finalement quitté Camelot deux heures plus tard. Deux heures… une heure de trop pour le prince mécontent de l'incompétence criante de son serviteur. Merlin se contentait de prendre un air contrit faisant mine de ne pas remarquer les regards noirs du maître, puis levait les yeux au ciel aussitôt que celui-ci tournait le dos.

Il se demandait parfois dans ses rares moments d'oisiveté si cela n'avait pas été une erreur d'entrer au service de l'héritier du trône, il n'avait pas réellement eu le choix soit dit en passant. Tous deux s'entendaient plutôt bien… la majorité du temps, mais certaines journées étaient plus difficiles que d'autres à cause du caractère intransigeant et hautain d'Arthur. Cependant ils leur arrivaient de partager de réels moments de complicité.

Merlin n'osait prétendre au titre d'ami du Prince, mais il savait qu'il était celui à qui étaient confiés des doutes, des décisions et parfois des peurs qui ne l'étaient à personne d'autre. Il aimait à penser qu'Arthur, au-delà de son attitude de crétin royal qu'il arborait à cet instant précis, se souciait un tant soit peu de lui et l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était : un jeune homme de son âge avec qui il partageait d'incroyables aventures.

Sans compter qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, se rappela Merlin. En réalité c'était Arthur, le futur roi de Camelot qui aurait dû recevoir ses œillades noires, devant son ignorance, sa merveilleuse ignorance du pouvoir qui reposait en son serviteur… et en sa maîtresse. Merlin sourit à cette pensée, si Uther apprenait que les plus proches personnes entourant son fils étaient tous des sorciers … Son sourire s'éteint cependant rapidement vu que Morgana et lui auraient été probablement en train de bruler sur le bucher et de manger du même coup le pissenlit par la racine.

Il reporta son attention sur la route, que ferai-t-il face à la bête? Arthur serai-t-il capable de la terrasser sans son aide ? Merlin laissa ses pensées s'égarer sur l'aspect de la bête décrite par le paysan. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle créature. Il avait consulté la quasi-totalité des ouvrages de Gaïus sur les animaux, magiques ou non et aucun ne faisait mention d'une bête jaune à la gueule ainsi garnie de crocs.

Du côté d'Arthur, Merlin était pour lui un être agaçant, mais plus tout à fait de la même manière qu'il l'avait d'abord ressenti après leur rencontre. Dans un premier temps, il avait trouvé le petit paysan distrayant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un passant le défiait et l'injuriait en pleine rue ! Merlin avait été le premier à se montrer aussi franc avec lui de même que Morgana d'ailleurs, comment avait 'il put l'oublier. Arthur se mit à sourire en pensant à elle, leurs discussions, leurs disputes enragées, leurs nuits d'amour… tout se bousculait dans son monde, il ne contrôlait rien et étrangement appréciait le tourbillon dans lequel il se perdait.

À la fin de leur premier jour de voyage, ils établirent leur campement pour la nuit dans un léger creux naturel, au beau milieu des bois. L'endroit était dégagé sur plusieurs mètres alentours puis bordé d'épais fourrés. Ils seraient protégés du vent et la température ne tomberait pas trop rapidement.

— Merlin, va chercher du petit bois pour le feu, ordonna Arthur.

— Oui, Altesse, acquiesça le suivant.

Cela faisait partie des corvées dont il se serait bien passé s'il seulement il avait pu se servir ouvertement de sa magie. Il s'éloigna donc du campement en retenant un soupir de lassitude.

Arthur avait tenu à maintenir un rythme soutenu. « Plus vite nous arriverons, plus vite nous rentrerons », avait-il l'habitude de répondre à Merlin quand il se plaignait. Ils avaient ainsi parcouru plus des trois quarts du trajet et devraient arriver le lendemain dans la matinée dans un des villages concernés par les attaques de cette étrange créature.

Il revint finalement au campement, les bras chargés de petits bois qu'il plaça au centre d'un foyer délimité par des pierres. Il en garda un peu de côté pour attiser le feu au cours de la nuit si besoin était et fouilla dans sa besace pour en sortir les silex. Cette méthode lui paraissait tellement préhistorique qu'il caressa un instant l'idée de prononcer rapidement une formule, mais un hennissement lui rappela qu'Arthur pouvait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Le feu jaillit donc bientôt des deux pierres et il s'affaira à préparer leur repas.

Quand Arthur revint, un bol de bouillon l'attendait ainsi qu'une miche de pain. Assis en tailleur devant le feu, Merlin semblait vouloir hypnotiser les flammes et n'avait pas encore touché à sa propre part.

Arthur s'assit lourdement le tirant brusquement de sa rêverie. Saisissant son bol, il commença son repas avec un grognement agacé.

— Bon appétit, Altesse, lui souhaita son serviteur avec un sourire amusé.

Les minutes passèrent dans un silence léger. Les animaux nocturnes s'éveillaient et le sous-bois fut bientôt empli de hululements divers et variés. Sa pitance avalée, Merlin rangea leurs couverts et nettoyage deux places de chaque côté du feu avant d'y poser leurs couches de voyage et de s'étendre sur la sienne, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

Il essayait toujours d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler la créature qu'ils recherchaient, mais rien à faire. Se tournant vers le feu, il demanda finalement son avis à Arthur :

— Altesse ?

— Hum ?

— Que pensez-vous que soit cette bête?

La question attira l'attention du Prince qui s'installa sur le flanc à son tour. Il haussa les épaules.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-il. Peut-être une bête venue d'une autre contrée, que sais-je ? Allez, dormons. Il nous reste de la route à faire et une bête à terrasser, ordonna-t-il en se rallongeant sur le dos et en fermant les yeux pour montrer l'exemple.

— Oui, Altesse.

Merlin s'endormit aussitôt. Arthur laissa son corps se détendre de la longue chevauchée qu'ils avaient effectué le jour même. La dureté du sol, le froid qui régnait dans cette forêt n'étaient rien en comparé au manque qu'il ressentait. En ce moment même il serait avec elle, il caresserait sa peau douce, ferait glisser ses doigts sur son corps.

Pensait-elle à lui? L'aimait-elle?

Cette nuit-là il rêva d'elle…


	26. Prémices de la sorcière

Les petits talons noirs d'Aubrey claquaient sur la pierre blanche des marches de l'escalier principal. L'intensité de l'écho de ses pas croissait au fur et à mesure que la colère montait en elle. Mais où diable pouvait-elle bien se trouver, cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'elle la cherchait partout dans le château. Elle avait reçu des ordres précis. Ni chez Gaius, ni dans le jardin ou la grande salle, pas de trace d'elle dans la bibliothèque. Bien sûr elle n'était pas dans ses appartements, cela aurait été trop beau mais elle s'y rendit finalement une nouvelle fois, découragée, n'ayant plus d'idée.

Ses pas raisonnaient de plus belle dans le long couloir qui y menés, Aubry accéléra le pas pressée de la dégoter et d'en finir avec tout ce mystère, la reine n'appréciait pas d'attendre, son temps était précieux.

_Je te jure que …_

Des bruits de pas lui apprirent que quelqu'un venait dans sa direction, elle continua son avancée et arrivée à l'angle du couloir, elle tomba soudain nez à nez avec la princesse.

« Morgana, d'où viens-tu ? Je te cherche depuis une heure ! »

« Aubrey ! Pourquoi donc me cherche-tu donc ?

Elle la regarda plus attentivement, Aubrey était échevelée.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de retourner tout le château pour me retrouver … » déclara Morgana avec un sourire devant la mise de son amie.

« Tais-toi, je n'ai ni le temps, ni la patience de jouer aujourd'hui alors ne commence pas, ce n'est pas pour échanger des balivernes que je te cherche partout comme une folle depuis le lever du soleil ! »

L'incompréhension qui se peint sur le visage de Morgana, laissa place à l'agacement puis à la curiosité.

« Ne me parles pas sur ce ton vipère ! Alors pourquoi me cherches-tu? »

« La reine te pris de la rejoindre, déclara Aubrey tout de go en la prenant par le bras sans plus de manière et en l'entrainant dans le sens opposé vers le grand escalier de marbre, dépêche-toi, elle nous attend. »

Que lui voulait son altesse si tôt ce matin, Morgana se sentit frissonner et tenta de trouver une échappatoire, une issue mais Aubrey la tenait fermement et n'était pas prête de la lâcher, il était ainsi impossible de repousser l'inéluctable. Un mélange de panique et de culpabilité l'envahit, l'étreignant si fort que sa respiration en devint douloureuse. Elle déglutit avec peine puis demanda d'une voie blanche:

« Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu sais si j'ai manqué de respect à son altesse, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, je… »

Aubrey laissa échapper un éclat de rire, et tourna la tête en direction de son amie, celle-ci la regardait avec suspicion comme si pensait qu'elle tentait de la mener vicieusement tout droit dans un piège.

« Non idiote, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Calme-toi, il n'y a aucun piège! »

« Alors quoi ? » Morgana commençait à perdre patience, elle détestait plus que tout être prise par surprise, se sentir à ce point impuissante la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Un peu de patience ma belle, tu le sauras bien assez tôt » dit Aubry mystérieuse.

Morgana ne pouvait tenir sa langue, cette reine l'intriguait, Aubrey l'intriguait. Ces nouvelles venues dans sa vie ne pouvaient être une coïncidence, les mots du dragon lui revinrent en mémoire et elle déglutit avec peine. Elle devait s'échapper.

« Mais tu peux me le dire, pourquoi faut-il que la reine me l'annonce en personne, c'est si grave que ça ? Je ne la connais même pas… »

« Ça suffit avec tes questions et de toute façon, je ne suis au courant de rien, j'ai été convoquée tout comme toi. »

Morgana ne se sentit pas rassurée pour autant. Elle tenta de plaisanter afin de masquer sa panique.

« On va pouvoir se soutenir l'une l'autre. »

Le pauvre sourire forcé qu'elle afficha amusa sa compagne. _Quelle__comédienne_, pensa Aubrey, elle s'empressa d'ajouter:

« Ou plutôt se protéger mutuellement ... Il fallait vraiment que tu te trouves à l'autre bout du château! La reine n'est pas très patiente, on nous l'apprend pourtant… la patience. »

« Que veux-tu dire par 'on nous l'apprend' ? »

Aubrey ne répondit pas, elle accéléra le pas, elles traversèrent un petit jardin et passèrent devant une statue de pierre qui représentait un homme en armure et que Morgana n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, elle se rendit alors compte qu'elles n'étaient pas sur le bon chemin.

« Mais on ne vas pas dans la salle d'audience? »

« Pas aujourd'hui, nous sommes convoquées dans ses appartement » déclara Aubrey ajoutant au mystère. « Cette réunion est tout à fait officieuse. »

Impressionnée, Morgana ne prononça plus un mot et tenta de se concentrer sur le chemin, la peur s'installa au creux de son ventre.

Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie du château, elles arrivèrent finalement devant une porte massive toute faite de bois masquant les appartements de la reine et de son époux. La porte s'ouvrit, brusquement et d'elle-même avant qu'Aubrey ne daigne frapper et manqua de peu de heurter la pauvre Morgana qui se trouvait juste derrière. Le roi Uther apparu, celui-ci ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur, à vrai dire il avait la tête d'une personne absolument furieuse. Il n'adressa même pas un signe de tête à Aubrey qui ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde, elle plongea dans une profonde révérence.

« Majesté » s'empressa de dire Morgana en imitant le salut de sa compagne. Mais le roi était déjà loin.

Pourquoi avait-il l'air si furieux ? Il ne l'avait même pas salué.

Les deux jeunes filles pénétrèrent alors dans la vaste chambre, les portes se refermèrent derrière elles dans un claquement sec. Morgana ne se retourna pas, pourquoi se sentait elle prise au piège?

Le bureau de la reine déploya sous ses yeux des trésors de tapisseries rouges, brunes et dorées. Une grande bibliothèque privée se dressait sur la gauche contenant des centaines d'ouvrages qui en ne devaient pas avoir d'âge. Une irrésistible envie de les toucher s'empara de la princesse mais elle se ravisa. La reine se tenait droite sur une chaise, placée derrière un grand bureau en bois de cèdre massif. Elle ne semblait pas les avoir entendues et restait concentrée sur une lettre qu'elle tenait devant elle. Morgana en profita pour admirer la pièce, elle jeta cependant un coup d'œil vers Aubrey qui se tenait droite et fixait un point derrière la souveraine, elle déglutit avec peine et se concentra, son cœur se mis à battre à la chamade.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la femme tourna la tête vers elles et leurs offrit un grand sourire.

« Morgana! Je suis consciente que cette entrevue est matinale et plutôt informelle, mais elle est de la plus haute importance et nécessite notre plus grande attention. »

Elle s'interrompit et la dévisagea.

« Tu es si belle mon enfant.»

« Votre altesse » minauda Morgana.

Les deux jeunes filles inclinèrent alors toute deux la tête.

Le regard de la reine revint sur Aubrey.

« Que penses-tu de Morgana? »

« Elle est parfaite Madame, je ne demande qu'à l'avoir auprès de nous. »

« Tu peux disposer, merci ma chérie. »

Aubrey sourit puis se tourna vers Morgana. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien remplit d'incompréhension. Une conversation silencieuse s'engagea, la princesse semblait la supplier de ne pas la laisser seule face à cette femme qui la terrifiait. Dans un dernier geste abrupt, elle la retint par le bras. « Ne me laisse pas ». Elle sentit la main d'Aubrey sur sa joue qui trop heureuse de la tournure de la situation ne se souvenait même plus ou elle se trouvait, elle se fit ramener à la réalité par la reine qui dans un sourire lui rappela son ordre. Aubry quitta finalement la pièce sans se retourner laissant la princesse effrayée mais étrangement attirée et curieuse des révélations qui s'en suivraient.

La reine se leva, elle se déplaçait comme si elle n'avait pas d'âge, sans cette légèreté qui caractérise la jeunesse, ni cette démarche trainante prompte au déclin. Son visage était doux.

« Aubrey t'aime beaucoup, tout comme moi. Nous avons toutes deux confiance en toi ma chérie. »

« Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous dîtes Madame, je ne vous connais pas et … »

Les doigts de la reine s'attardèrent sur les jeunes lèvres de Morgana lui imposant le silence puis elle se détourna, redevenant cette femme mystérieuse et impressionnante. La princesse se raidie.

« Le roi Uther consent à ce que je t'emmène avec nous pour deux mois. »

« Moi ? Partir avec vous mais pourquoi ? »

Elle ne comprenait rien.

« La guerre Morgana, c'est la guerre. Tu connais ce mot, il faut maintenant que tu en réalises le sens. Quand tu auras enfin réalisé, je peux t'assurer que ton sang se glacera et que ce mot ne sonnera plus jamais de la même façon à ton oreille. Ici, dans ce château, tu es en grand danger et pas encore capable de te protéger. La guerre dans toute sa monstruosité est ici, derrière ces murs. »

Le sang de Morgana se glaça en effet. Ces paroles réveillèrent en elle un torrent de souvenir qu'elle aurait voulu oublier. La colère monta en elle, comme une flèche empoisonnée.

« Je connais ce mot mieux que vous ne le croyez, j'ai vu la guerre! »

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? Morgana se sentait devenir folle, jamais la reine ne pourrait comprendre. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que chaque jour était une épreuve pour elle, dans ce château, avec Uther si près d'elle.

« Oui, tu l'a déjà vue, ainsi tu sais ce qui est susceptible de t'arriver. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je sais tout Morgana, je sais qui tu es, je sais ce que tu caches. »

« Mais comment ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler. »

Une peur panique s'empara d'elle, la colère qu'elle avait ressenti auprès de cette présomptueuse personne laissait place à l'effroi.

La reine sourit

« Cela ne t'as pas plu n'est-ce pas?

Morgana serra les poings.

« Réfréner ta magie, la cacher devant ceux qui t'ont élevé pour ensuite finir comme esclave au château de ton ennemi. »

« Arrêtez, vous ne savez rien ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Pour qui te bâts tu Morgana? »

La jeune fille ne pouvait plus se taire. Elle explosait.

« Pour la liberté de mon peuple ! Maintenant laissez-moi.»

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, moi je te donne la chance de pouvoir changer les choses. Tu n'es pas seule mon ange, Aubrey, nos sœurs qui t'attendent et moi-même, nous cachons et portons toutes ce fardeau.»

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Sybille, Morgana, ta mère et moi étions de grandes amies. Tu dois nous aider à venger sa mort, celle de ton père et de ton frère. La magie renaîtra et nous serons libres.»

Comme pour prouver ce qu'elle avançait, elle prononça quelques mots dans une langue que Morgana connaissait bien, un vent chaud se leva dans la chambre et vint caresser sa peau au moment même où les yeux de la reine se remplirent de douces flammes. La parole du dragon étaient bien loin. Morgana ferma les yeux quelques instants, appréciant la caresse du vent, puis elle les rouvrit, déterminée. Comment laisser passer cette chance d'en apprendre plus son héritage. Merlin n'avait rien à crainte puisque tout le monde le croyait mort.

« Je suis prête. »


	27. Retrouvailles mitigées

Tout allait tellement vite. Tout. Pour elle, jeune princesse, qui avait était habitué depuis sa plus tendre enfance aux fastes, aux bals, un siècle venait de s'écouler depuis le moment où elle était entrée à Camelot. Ces quelques mois loin d'elle? L'éternité, l'enfer, le bonheur. Un gouffre épais, sans lumière, sans espoir semblait s'être refermé. Morgana avait presque oublié cette vision si lointaine d'un roi Uther haineux lui tendant les bras, elle avait presque oublié ce désir de vengeance et cette tristesse qui l'avait habité toute sa vie. La damnation pour son état. La damnation pour avoir voulu se sentir en vie en approchant de si près le fruit le plus exquis. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille de cette douce torpeur qu'apportaient les êtres qu'elle aimait. Et en comprenant qu'elle folie cela était, en s'en éloignant, elle recevrait finalement le cadeau que lui offrait la vie, la possibilité de mettre en actions ses désirs, détruire ce qu'elle avait haïe de toutes ses forces. L'enfant qui jadis avait tenté de commettre l'irréparable était morte, la femme venait de naître, la femme qui mettrait fin au règne du roi tyran.

Pourtant l'image d'un Merlin souriant lui apparut, elle en eu les larmes aux yeux. Pourrait-il lui pardonner ? Ce fût l'image d'Arthur qui firent courir sur ses joues les larmes de la fatalité. Que faisait-il à cet instant? Pensait-il à elle? L'aimait-il? Bien sûr que non. Mais pensait-il tout de même à elle?

Le cor du héraut se mit à retentir dans les airs. La foule acclamait, les femmes chantaient et pleuraient la venue du prince vainqueur de la terrible bête maléfique. Morgana se précipita à sa fenêtre, elle donnait sur la cour du château, le temps était couvert ce matin. Déjà les rumeurs de gloire lui parvenaient.

Et tout était évanoui à présent. La douleur. Les pensées qu'on ne peut faire cesser. Il était là. Entier. Vrai. Réel. Sous ses yeux, dans les bras de ce père, de ce roi maudit. Bouillonnante de rage envers le père, d'envie envers le fils, ses yeux pétillaient plus que jamais. Le sourire avait disparu. Les traits étaient tirés, durs. Le teint était pâle mais elle était vivante, plus que jamais. Si vivante. Elle ne serait plus jamais la même qu'à cet instant.

"Je te hais..." siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, tremblante à l'adresse d'Uther. « Et je t'aime Arthur. »

Plus tard, elle apprenait de la bouche de Merlin qu'il n'avait rien eu à faire. Nombreuses avaient été les occasions ou il aurait pu utiliser la magie durant ses trois jours mais il n'avait rien fait. Pour une fois, le prince qui était légèrement blessé avait mérité les honneurs qu'on lui faisait. Uther était fier, Merlin était fier, Morgana était fière. Tout allait le mieux du monde et pourtant tout était flou pour la princesse. Dans quelques heures elle partirait une fois de plus vers l'inconnu et Arthur ne le savait pas. Le jeune sorcier avait accepté la nouvelle ou ce qu'elle en lui avait dit. Partir avec le couple royal pour quelques mois lui permettait de s'éloigner de Camelot, du prince et d'Uther. Il comprenait son désir de réfléchir et ne tenta pas de l'empêcher de partit… ou de fuir mais cela il ne lui dit pas. Morgana était quelque peu susceptible.

En sortant de la grande salle alors que personne ne faisait attention à elle, Morgana sentit un bras puissant lui agripper la taille.

« Viens » lui chuchota Arthur.

Surprise, elle le suivit sans plus de question vers ses appartements.

Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, elle s'appuya contre celle-ci regardant attentivement le prince qui se débarrassé de son armure en grimaçant.

« Tu as mal ? » demanda-t-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

Arthur s'empara d'une serviette afin de s'essuyer le visage dégoulinant d'eau qu'il avait précédemment recueillit dans le creux de ses mains afin de laver le dur labeur de son front. Puis il s'avança vers elle et vint coller sa bouche contre celle de Morgana.

« Pas assez pour ne pas avoir envie de toi ! »

La chemise d'Arthur entre les doigts de Morgana, qu'elle tordait, qu'elle soulevait, qu'elle faisait glisser sur son torse disparut dans un coin sombre de la chambre. Les baisers du prince venaient s'écraser dans son cou, couvrant chaque millimètre de sa peau déjà en feu. Sans comprendre comment, d'une seconde à l'autre elle s'était retrouvée sur le lit, Arthur au-dessus d'elle, la regardait de ses yeux bleus profonds, noyés de désir. Encore une fois, ses mains se perdirent follement dans ses cheveux, redescendant et remontant sans retenue. Son corps se frottant au sien sans timidité.

Morgana le regardait, le sentait s'écarter d'elle puis ses mains la ramenaient contre lui, la redressant avant de redescendre suivre les contours de son corps, s'arrêtant de nouveau au rebord de sa robe, la saisissant et la faisant remonter avidement. Levant les bras, elle le laissait faire voler le bout de tissu quelque part, la laissant nue sous son regard. La seconde suivante elle était de nouveau contre le matelas, haletante. Les bouches happaient, caressaient, les seins, le ventre, allant et venant à leur grés, réveillant chaque cellule de leurs corps pour créer un chaos inouïe. Il n'y avait plus de différence. Pas plus qu'il n'y avait de différence maintenant entre les lèvres de nouveau réunies, soudées, incapables de se lâcher.

Morgana glissa ses doigts entre leurs deux corps, déboutonnant avidement le pantalon de toile brune du prince, elle attrapa le rebord pour le repousser rapidement. Elle sentit Arthur frémir, grogner entre ses lèvres, enflammant son esprit plus encore. Elle le voulait en entier. Totalement. Et sans attendre, il s'était exécuté. Le pantalon et tout le reste volèrent dans la pièce, ce n'est qu'en sentant son corps entièrement nu revenir se coller au sien que Morgana réalisa enfin qu'il la voulait autant qu'elle le voulait. Elle resta un instant figée face à la sensation de son corps parfait contre le sien, leurs respirations haletantes se répondirent. Le regard d'Arthur ne la quittait plus, avide... dépassé par ces nouvelles sensations. Il faisait glisser avec lenteur ses mains sur le corps brulant de sa maîtresse, suivant la courbe de ses hanches, descendant encore pour suivre la ligne de ses cuisses, pour remonter de nouveau. Les soupirs de Morgana s'étouffaient dans le cou du prince.

Leurs corps s'emmêlaient, se redécouvraient avec désespoir. Rien autour n'existait. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Lui basculant sur le dos, les lèvres de Morgana sur son corps. Son nom sur sa langue, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop. Jusqu'à ce qu'il faille en finir avec tout ce qui avait été si longtemps refoulé. Pas un geste ne vint arrêter la princesse quand elle s'était posée sur lui, à califourchon, son regard aimanté à celui de son amant, quand enfin elle l'avait senti en elle. Rien n'existait plus quand Arthur ferma les yeux, son esprit envahit par la sensation de son corps en elle, quand dans des râles de plaisir, elle s'était mise à bouger sur lui. Des vagues de chaleur déferlaient de plus en plus avidement en lui.

Respirer n'était plus une priorité. Arthur avait le souffle coupé par le plaisir, par l'audace de sa maîtresse ainsi que par l'intensité de son corps dansant avec frénésie. Et ses lèvres répétant toujours son prénom... Morgana se pencha, revenait chercher ses lèvres, submergée par l'intensité de ce plaisir qu'ils ne connaissaient trop. Les mains du prince vinrent se poser sur elle, agrippant le bas de ces reins dans lesquels il s'enfonçait. Son torse se collant à la poitrine généreuse, son visage trouvant refuge au creux du cou blanc de cygne, ses lèvres n'arrivaient plus à contenir l'extase qui l'envahissait toujours plus.

"Morgana" murmura-t-il inconsciemment au milieu d'un flot de gémissements intarissables.

L'emprise du prince s'était faite alors plus forte, Morgana se retrouva projeté sur le dos, écraser par le corps en sueur d'Arthur. Les lèvres de son amant royal s'agrippaient dans son cou sans retenue, son corps tremblait sur le sien, secoué par le même plaisir que celui qui la possédait à présent.

Arthur avais enfoui son visage dans les cheveux de Morgana quand son corps se mit à se tendre, ne résistant plus au plaisir…


	28. Juste un au revoir

C'était l'heure du départ, Morgana sanglait son cheval, prête à partir, mais pas prête à quitter ceux qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ici, partir devenait difficile voire douloureux. Son frère s'affairait à descendre les bagages, vérifier l'état des chevaux. Il était silencieux, ne posait aucun regard sur Morgana. Il comprenait son désir de s'éloigner un peu de Camelot, c'était tout naturel après tous ces mois remplit d'émotions. Elle saisissait le moment, l'occasion de se ressourcer ailleurs même si cela était en tant que dame de compagnie d'une reine.

« Morgana … »

Elle se tourna vers Merlin, il baissa la tête, hésitant.

« Tu devrais peut être … »

« Oui? » répondit Morgana trop heureuse qu'il daigne enfin lui adresser la parole.

« Tu dois lui dire au revoir. »

Lui dire au revoir c'était admettre que qu'elle ne le reverrait plus ou tout du moins pendant longtemps et bien qu'elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il lui manquerait… beaucoup…atrocement. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire avant de partir. Merlin avait toujours eu le don de deviner ses pensées même les plus intimes, les plus secrètes, celles qui dérangent. Il lui parlait finalement après ces trois jours de distance et pourquoi ? Pour lui parler d'Arthur ? Elle avait déjà fait son choix, Arthur ne méritait pas de savoir qu'elle partait. Il ne l'aimait pas c'était visible, il se servait d'elle. Après cette séparation, il lui avait fait l'amour, longuement, passionnément. Rien qui n'ait pu la rassurer sur ses propres sentiments, elle était sa maîtresse et pas sa femme. Cela elle ne le serait jamais. Mais contre toute attente les seuls mots qu'elle parvint à prononcer furent «Tu as raison».

« Vas-y, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. » murmura Merlin.

Morgana se dirigea vers la grande porte mais stoppa net en chemin. Elle n'avait pas le courage, elle ignorait totalement ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce genre de situation. Fallait-il lui rendre sa liberté ? Pourrait-elle le supporter ?

« Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Je ne veux pas qu'il me retienne ! » _Ou__qu__'__il__ne__me__retienne__pas_… se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

« Je ne sais pas, tu me l'a bien dit à moi.»

« Ce n'est pas pareil! Tu es mon frère et je t'aime. »

« Allez, je suis persuadé que tu trouveras les mots.»

« Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire ! »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant.» Si il l'avait pu, il l'aurait empoigné par la peau du cou et l'aurait mené lui-même jusqu'au prince. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, les arrogances de ces deux-là le désespérait au plus haut point.

Morgana reprit sa route, trainant des pieds.

Arrivée devant sa chambre, la princesse hésita. «Quand faut y aller, faut y allez». Elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez! »

« Ah, Morgana ! »

« Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-elle le plus innocemment possible. Il était assis devant la cheminée.

« Bien »

« Fatigué? »

Après leur petite partie de jambe en l'air il avait intérêt à être fatigué !

« Oui mais je le dois aux potions de Gaius. » ironisa-t-il. Le vaurien, il ne changerait jamais.

Il valait mieux mettre un terme tout de suite à cette conversation avant que son sourire en coin ne lui fasse perdre le peu de santé mentale et de force qu'elle avait encore.

« Je dois te parler »

« Ah oui ? Dommage, je pensais que tu venais pour une autre raison»

« Mufle ! »

Arthur se leva et s'approcha dangereusement de Morgana, ses mains sur ses hanches faisaient trembler ses genoux. La manière dont il fixait ses lèvres, dont il regardait son visage…CELA SUFFIT MORGANA! Reprend le contrôle de toi même. Elle le repoussa gentiment.

« Même pas en rêve Arthur! »

Il semblait déçu, son regard se remplit d'incompréhension.

« Encore des potions n'est-ce pas ? Ne prends pas la peine de me les apporter, je déciderais quand j'en aurai besoin. »

« Pas aujourd'hui » murmura la jeune fille.

« Je me demande parfois si tu sais qui je suis. »

« Bien sûr que je sais qui tu es. »

« Bien. »

« Tu es un idiot mon cœur, tu le seras toujours. »

Il se mit à rire et en le voyant la princesse ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais à l'intérieur, son cœur se serra.

« Est ce que tu comptes changer un jour ? » finit-il par dire, joueur.

« Non, tu t'ennuierais. Fais-moi une promesse, si tu changes de maîtresse, ne te contentes pas d'une idiote docile. »

« Tu ne serais pas en train de prendre congé par hasard ? »

« Non, notre petit arrangement me conviens parfaitement, les souvenirs resteront … jusqu'à la fin. »

« Tu sais, parfois je crois que je te connais Morgana. Pas cette fois. »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. Moi je te connais, tu es un grand guerrier et bientôt tu seras un grand roi. »

« C'est gentil. »

Un silence, ce silence qui lui faisait mal. Il ignorait qu'elle partait, ça elle le savait mais que penserait-t-il d'elle si elle partait maintenant ?

« Essaye de comprendre aussi bien que tu te bats. »

« Quelque chose à rajouter? »

« Non. C'est tout. Ou juste, ne sois pas un idiot. Je ferais savoir au couple royal que tu les salut.»

Elle le regarda une dernière fois, ses yeux rivés une dernière seconde dans les siens, remplient d'incompréhension, remplient de tendresse et elle tourna les talons ne sachant pas quoi lui dire de plus a par «Prend soin de toi». Il apprendrait bien tôt ou tard sa décision de s'éloigner quelques mois, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui mentir comme elle l'avait fait pour Merlin.

De tous les crétins peuplant les royaumes de cette terre, il fallait que Morgana tombe amoureuse d'un de leur prince. Son cœur se brisa… Son destin l'attendait.


	29. Doux matin

Baignée dans les premières lueurs du jour, Morgana s'éveilla sur un sol qui de toute évidence n'était pas celui de sa chambre, enroulée dans une couverture qui lui recouvrait seulement le haut du corps. Elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'habituer aux rayons du soleil. _Quelle__barbe,__pour__une__fois__que__je__ne__fais__pas__de__cauchemars,__je__me__retrouve__à__dormir__par__terre,__je__dois__être__maudite_. Tentant de se relever, elle se rendit compte qu'un poids lourd la maintenait au sol. Se débarrassant du vieux bout de tissu, elle découvrit une cascade de cheveux blonds qui devait certainement cacher la tête d'Aubrey, ainsi posée sur son ventre comme sur un oreiller. _Tu__parles__d'un__entrainement,__maintenant__je__vais__avoir__un__ventre__dur__comme__du__fer._

Ne voulant pas réveiller son amie mais désireuse de changer rapidement de position, Morgana se dressa sur ses coudes et entreprit de se relever le plus doucement possible. Diplomate, elle saisit la vieille couverture de laine rouge et tenta de la placer de sorte à ce qu'elle remplace son corps sous la tête d'Aubry qui commença malgré tout à s'agiter, dérangée par tout ce mouvement. Elle gémit, puis contrainte, s'assit en se frottant les yeux, lâchant un _bonjour__la__délicatesse__!_

_Désolé mais tu étais vraiment trop lourde, hoqueta Morgana en s'étirant de tous ses membres, j'ai mal de partout à cause toi.

Elle observa alors les alentours, bien sûr, elles avaient passé la nuit sur la terrasse, elles avaient dû s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte après quelques durs entrainements. Le soleil était déjà levé, elle devait être en retard depuis un bon moment. _Tant__pis,__ça__ne__changera__pas__de__d'habitude_ pensa t'elle en réprimant un sourire. Un grognement lui parvint, elle se redressa pour faire face à son amie qui se passait les mains dans ses longs cheveux ornés de mèches rendues flamboyantes par la lumière.

_ Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot, essaie encore pour voir, plaisanta Morgana.

Aubrey entreprit de démêler ses boucles avec ses doigts puis souffla devant cette tâche impossible.

_J'ai dit ; merci du compliment ! Un bâillement sonore l'empêcha de continuer, elle reprit, tu t'es endormie comme un bébé, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller, et puis tu avais l'air si fatigué hier.

Morgana se leva en souriant puis tendit sa main pour aider son amie à faire de même. Oui elle était fatiguée, plus que jamais. Tout cet entrainement avec Hally, une guerrière reconnue par la reine, la tuait mais l'apprentissage de la magie offensive, du maniement de l'épée et des poignards lui plaisait. Elle se sentait revivre, utilisant la totalité de cette énergie qui la définissait.

_Tu as bien fait, répondit Morgana. J'ai très bien dormi, pas un seul cauchemar n'est venu me troubler, même avec une brique posée sur le ventre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir de sa phrase qu'une couverture volant vers elle à grande vitesse la heurta de plein fouet. Elle éclata de rire.

_Tu as finit Morgana ! Mon poids est tout simplement parfait, je m'aime telle que je suis et de plus, on ne peut pas tous être des bâtonnets comme une certaine personne que je ne nommerais pas, rouspéta Aubry, en fronçant les sourcils.

La princesse bondit et vint enlacer son amie.

_Moi aussi je t'aime telle que tu es, et tu sais ce qu'il te dit le bâtonnet ? Aubry repoussa vivement la jeune fille et s'exclama:

_Que c'est l'heure de ma potion miracle !

Morgana leva les yeux au ciel et suivit en trainant des pieds son amie, qui avait déjà disparu dans les appartements luxueux du petit château, propriété personnelle de la reine. Elle la retrouva bientôt dans une petite cuisine blanche qui lui appartenait, debout sur une table placée contre le mur et qui menaçait de s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Aubry s'empara avec agilité d'une petite fiole, caché dans un vieux vase précieux qui servait de décoration, placée sur la poutre au-dessus d'elle puis sauta à terre et atterri enfin sur ses pieds aussi gracieusement qu'un chat. Après une petite révérence, elle saisit le pot contenant le lait et entreprit de chercher un verre.

_Ah non Aubry, tu ne touches pas à ça, Morgana lui arracha des mains la fiole qu'elle savait contenir une décoction spéciale, c'est du poison ce truc, regarde un peu ce que tu es devenue, une pauvre droguée!

_Tu dis n'importe quoi, Aubry la regarda d'un air choqué, ça m'aide à faire disparaître mon anxiété et ... ça évite les petits bébés inattendus.

_Je ne veux pas savoir, utilise les plantes appropriées comme tout le monde, et arrêtez tout de suite de me regarder comme ça ou vous allez avoir des problèmes jeune fille !

_S'il te plait ma Morgana, dit Aubry en se rapprochant, lui faisant le plus enchanteur des sourires, je te jure que je n'en bois plus que quelques gouttes le matin, promis juré.

_Non ! Sur ce, Morgana cacha la fiole derrière son dos, le grand sourire d'Aubry s'effaça aussitôt de son visage pour être remplacer par une petite moue triste, elle minauda.

_ S'il te plait, c'est le seul moment de la journée où il n'y a personne pour nous surveiller.

Morgana se prit au jeu et la regarda en affichant une mine désolée.

_Oh ma pauvre chérie murmura t'elle, tu sais quoi ...je m'en fiche! Passes-moi le lait tu veux! Morgana en pris un grand verre et s'assit sur la table, pendant que Aubry lui jetais un regard noir.

Morgana sourit malicieusement et lui tira la langue, l'altercation déjà oubliée, sa meilleure amie blonde éclata de rire puis dit enfin:

_Si tu voyais la tête que tu as ! Ma pauvre tu devrais vraiment essayer ma boisson magique, sa t'aiderais peut être à reprendre des couleurs. Morgana soupira, feignant le désespoir.

_Parfois je me demande vraiment ce que je fais avec toi Aubry.

_On n'est pas encore mariées, tu peux partir quand tu veux, dit Aubry entre deux éclats de rire

_Et on ne le sera jamais je te rassure, très bien j'y vais ma petite droguée blonde, si je suis encore en retard Hally va me tuer, me couper en morceau et finir par tout balancer dans la rivière.

Morgana sauta de la table et plaqua un baiser sur la joue de son amie. Même ta mixture infecte ne parviendrai pas à me ressusciter déclara t'elle en se dirigea vers la porte.

_Tu as raison, elle en serait bien capable dit Aubry, mais tu ne trouves pas qu'elle exagère un peu, vous vous entrainez toute la sainte journée ...

_C'est moi qui le veut, et je suis sûre qu'elle en a marre de moi, répliqua Morgana avec air buté.

_Tu sais quoi ça ne m'étonnerais pas, avec toi c'est du travail, de l'entrainement et encore du travail, et la vie dans tout ça, il faut s'amuser un peu ma Morgana. Regarde-moi par exemple, je tiens tellement à la vie que jamais je ne boirais ma potion miracle devant la reine ou Hally, quitte à mourir d'anxiété, à cause de toi soit dit temps passant ...

_Très bien, vas y prépare toi cette mixture infecte, soupira Morgana en lui lançant la fiole qu'Aubry rattrapa d'une main, je ne voudrais pas que la reine t'attrapes en pleine dégustation pendant la journée, tu as déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça avec elle.

Aubry entreprit alors de verser quelques gouttes de la potion dans son verre de lait.

_J'ai oublié de te demander qui était ce type hier, tu as de la chance tu sais, j'en connais pas mal qui ne cracherais pas sur un si beau garçon, avec des yeux pareils.

_C'est très drôle, répondit Morgana, un peu piquée.

Aubry touilla rapidement avec son doigt, un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Elle huma le liquide qui prenait une teinte bleutée, puis porta le récipient à ses lèvres pour avaler quelques gorgées du contenu. Elle laissa alors échapper un soupir de plaisir, sous les yeux de Morgana qui observait la scène d'un air dégouté.

_Beurk, même perdu au beau milieu d'un désert et assoiffée je refuserais de toucher à ce truc empoisonné !

_Je me sens déjà mieux, tu ne peux pas savoir, plaisanta Aubry en venant lui passer le verre sous le nez, que Morgana repoussa avec force, renversant quelques gouttes.

_Éloigne cette chose de mon visage, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me recouvrir de pustules. Tu pourrais peut être en proposer à Hally? Si ça marche dit le moi.

_Compte sur moi.

Son sourire était contagieux et Morgana ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré elle.

Aubry éclata de rire pour la seconde fois de la matinée, Morgana ne comprendrait décidément jamais comment son amie pouvait conserver une telle joie de vivre, c'est comme si elle n'avait pas conscience de leur situation, ce qui bien sûr était faux. Aubry en connaissait long sur les plantes et leurs vertus mais, doutais fortement que cette potion lui soit bénéfique, elle s'inquiétait pour son amie, son grand sourire cachait une vision cynique de la vie qui avait eu tendance à se développer.

_Regardez-moi cette petite nature! déclara Aubry. Allez ouste supère guerrière, vas t'entrainer! Hally doit déjà bouillir de rage, à moins qu'elle ne soit en train de penser aux différentes tortures qu'elle va t'infliger pour te punir de ton retard.

_Merci d'essayer de me rassurer ma belle, on se retrouve tout à l'heure, dit Morgana en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_Au faite, fais-moi plaisir, ne t'éloigne pas trop du château aujourd'hui, Sa Majesté m'as dit …

_… de me surveiller je sais, termina-t-elle à sa place.

Aubry hocha la tête lentement, mais la rassura d'un sourire. Morgana referma la porte derrière elle, la laissant à sa potion bleue.

Secouant sa crinière brune, la princesse s'en alla en direction de la salle d'arme. Les réprimandes d' Hally n'étaient d'ordinaire pas très plaisantes, et même souvent douloureuses. _Elle__va__être__tellement__en__colère__..._t_ant__mieux__au__moins__elle__ne__retiendra__pas__ses__coups_ c_omme__la__dernière__fois,_ajouta t'elle intérieurement en s'enfonçant dans le couloir à présent baigné de la lumière du jour_._


End file.
